Really? Share?
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Menurut kalian apa arti dari pernikahan? Seorang Suami dan Seorang Istri pastinya.. Sebuah ikatan untuk berbagi perasaan, pemahaman, dan pendapat. Namun bukan itu saja, Pernikahan juga menyatukan setiap perbedaan dengan bijak. Tapi bagaimana jika Pernikahan tersebut terdiri dari satu orang ISTRI dan dua orang SUAMI? [Update chapter 06]
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA HARUNO :** Gadis cantik berambut unik berusia sekitar 21 tahun terpaksa merantau ke kota tetangga karena kematian ayahnya satu bulan yang lalu. Bermodalkan tekad dan sisa uang tabungan yang ia miliki, memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk tempat tinggal sementaranya. Ternyata beberapa apartemen telah berpenghuni dan hampir tak ada satupun yang tersisa, hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar dengan harga sewa yang tak menguras seluruh isi rekeningnya. Ia juga berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk menopang kehidupannya.

 **UCHIHA SASUKE :** Pemuda berusia 24 tahun adalah seorang Manager di sebuah kedai kopi. Usahanya bisa dibilang kritis. Antar hidup dan mati. Keuntungan kedainya dari penjualan biji kopi maupun minuman kopi kian menurun. Keadaan keuangannya pun juga hampir sekarat. Pada situasi seperti itu keluarganya memberikan sebuah pilihan yang sangat sulit mengingat dirinya adalah seorang pemula di dunia bisnis. Ia diberikan modal yang sangat terbatas untuk kembali memajukan kedai kopi milik keluarganya. Saat yang bersamaan, tunangannya pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

 **KAKASHI HATAKE :** Seorang pria tampan berambut perak dan juga seorang duda tanpa anak berprofesi sebagai dosen di Universitas ternama. Karirnya bisa dibilang bersinar. Ia sempat dinobatkan sebagai dosen terbaik dan juga dosen yang paling di idolakan. Tak ayal membuat dirinya banyak dikenal di kalangan mahasiswa, dosen lainnya serta orang-orang dari departemen pendidikan. Namun kehidupan pribadinya tak sesukses karirnya. Tepatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu istrinya memutuskan untuk menceraikannya karena alasan yang sangat konyol. Ya karena cemburu pada mahasiswanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **REALLY? SHARE?**_

 _Original Story by : Shiruetto Revi (Revi-san)_

 _._

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai.**_

 _Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Kakashi Hatake_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC, dan lain-lain.**_

 _ **(Bad Story)**_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort & Family (maybe)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary :**_ _Pernikahan ya? menurut kalian apa arti dari pernikahan? Seorang Suami dan Seorang Istri pastinya.. Yang Saling mencintai._

 _Sebuah ikatan untuk berbagi perasaan, pemahaman, dan pendapat. Permulaan dan adaptasi dengan kehidupan yang baru. Namun bukan itu saja, Pernikahan juga menyatukan setiap perbedaan dengan bijak._

 _Tapi bagaimana jika Pernikahan tersebut terdiri dari satu orang_ _ **ISTRI**_ _dan dua orang_ _ **SUAMI?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti di sebuah pagar besi berukuran tiga perempat tinggi tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas putih dengan beberapa goresan kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat tak beraturan. Dan kemudian senyum lebar merekah pada bibir mungil miliknya.

"Inikah?" Manik klorofilnya membidik sebuah bangunan apartemen bertingkat dua lengkap dengan taman dan beberapa pot bunga berukuran besar ditiap sudutnya.

Sakura mengerling. Maniknya berpindah memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen tersebut. Jika dilihat lebih detail bangunan tersebut bukan seperti apartemen pada umumnya. Namun seperti sebuah perumahan yang mungil namun terkesan cukup mewah. Ada beberapa apartemen lagi yang berdiri kokoh dan serupa dengan apartemen yang akan Sakura tempati berjajar rapi.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati pintu pagar dan membukanya. Lalu ia berjalan pada aspal hitam yang membimbingnya menuju pintu apartemen. Rumput teki dan rumput-rumput jenis lainnya tertata rapi di setiap sudut halaman, walaupun rumput teki yang lebih mendominasi. Lagi-lagi manik Sakura tertuju pada sebuah pohon bunga yang sangat tak asing, salah satu bunga yang menjadi favoritnya. Yah pohon bunga mawar dengan tinggi hampir mencapai seorang pria dewasa. Sakura bisa menebak, umur pohon mawar tersebut pasti sudah lama. Terlihat dari tangkai utamanya yang sedikit berwarna kecokelatan dan berdiameter kurang lebih sekitar 5cm.

Sakura tersenyum.

Tempat tinggal barunya sungguh menyenangkan. Bukan hanya itu saja, di sekitar apartemen yang akan ia tinggali juga terdapat pohon mangga, apel serta beberapa pohon buah lainnya berada di samping dan sedikit ke belakang. _Well,_ mungkin setelah ia mendapat pekerjaan ia akan meluangkan waktu untuk berkebun dan memperkenalkan diri pada tetangga. Ia beruntung sekali bisa menempati apartemen dengan suasana sekitar yang membuat penghuninya benar-benar merasakan kenyamanan.

Tak terasa ia telah sampai di depan bibir pintu apartemen bergaya sederhana dan simpel, lantas merogoh saku dressnya mengambil sebuah kunci yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh pemilik apartemen. Dalam hitungan detik pintu tersebut berhasil ia buka, sesaat aroma parfum maskulin menguar hingga tercium oleh hidungnya. Benar-benar aroma seorang laki-laki. Sakura berpikir apakah sebelum ia yang menyewa apartemen tersebut, penyewanya adalah seorang laki-laki?

Mungkin.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya sembari menyeret koper hitam yang ia bawa bertumpuk dengan sebuah tas yang lumayan besar. Begitu masuk ke apartemen tersebut, ada aroma maskulin lainnya yang bercampur dengan aroma pinus. Benar-benar sangat wangi dan entah mengapa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia kembali berpikir, apakah apartemen ini sebelumnya ditempati oleh dua orang laki-laki atau lebih?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruang tamu. Dugaannya menguat tatkala manik emeraldnya tertuju pada sebuah bola basket, Stick Baseball, sepatu berukuran besar yang tak mungkin menjadi ukuran untuk kaki seorang wanita dan juga beberapa perabotan khas milik seorang laki-laki.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengapit dagunya menggunakan celah antara jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa penyewa sebelumnya belum membereskan apartemen ini?" tanyanya pada udara.

Jika memang benar, mungkin saja besok penyewa sebelumnya akan datang kemari dan membereskan tempat ini. Sakura mengangguk setelah dirasa pikirannya masuk akal dan meyakinkan. Akan tetapi mungkin saja beberapa barang serta pakaian yang lainnya juga masih terdapat di tempatnya. Tak terkecuali kamar.

Ah yang ia butuhkan saat ini pergi membersihkan diri dan setelah itu beristirahat. Mungkin nanti atau besok ia akan membantu penyewa sebelumnya untuk mengemasi barang-barang.

 _ **.**_

Sakura telah selesai membersihkan diri, jubah mandi berwarna pink membalut tubuh indahnya serta sebuah handuk putih melingkar dikepalanya membungkus helaian pink. Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih segar. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Cukup repot jika tak terdapat kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Mau tak mau ia harus turun jika harus melaksanakan hajatnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati sebuah kaca yang menggantung di sudut kamarnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pelembab wajah, membuka, memencet isinya dan ia usapkan pada wajahnya. Setidaknya itulah kebiasaannya setelah membersihkan diri. Sebuah ritual yang sudah mendarah daging pada spesies makhluk hidup jenis manusia yang disebut sebagai perempuan.

"Nah sempurna!" Sakura menepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

Tubuhnya kembali segar, semangatnyapun juga tak mau kalah. Ia memutuskan untuk membantu mengemasi barang-barang kepunyaan penyewa sebelumnya. Lantas ia meraih sebuah kardus besar yang telah ia siapkan dan merangkainya. Setelah dirasa bersih dari debu dan berbentuk kotak sempurna, Sakura berjalan mendekati almari pakaian. Kamar tersebut berukuran sekitar 4x5meter, cukup luas dan terdapat beberapa rak gantung dengan buku-buku yang masih berjajar rapi.

Sakura kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia bisa menebak jika sang penyewa sebelumnya mungkin seorang kutu buku dan gemar membaca buku. Dilihat sekilas dari beberapa sampul buku, buku tersebut merupakan buku ensiklopedia, sejarah, ilmu alam, matematika dan juga ilmu hukum.

 _Ahh.. mungkin pemilik buku-buku ini memang seorang yang jenius, kutu buku dan seseorang dengan masa depan yang cerah._

Sakura terkikik.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih saat tangannya menyentuh handle almari. Perlahan ia membuka pintu almari tersebut agar tak menimbulkan suara deritan engsel besi. Semerbak parfum dengan aroma pinus menguar dari dalam almari tersebut. Aroma yang begitu maskulin dan kalem. Kelopak mata Sakura terpejam, entah mengapa ia terlena hanya dengan menghirup wangi parfum milik laki-laki yang menempati kamar tersebut. Dalam bayangannya, ia menebak seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, rahang tegas, sedikit kekar dan pastinya terlihat sangat keren dengan wajah tampan. Selain itu pasti laki-laki tersebut adalah seorang pengusaha atau pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar. Tapi mustahil. Jika laki-laki tersebut adalah seseorang yang mempunyai profesi seperti itu, tidak mungkin apartemen yang ditempati sekecil ini. Pastinya rumah besar dengan halaman luas, beberapa _maid_ dan sopir pribadi, dan juga- Tunggu dulu! Mengapa malah ia memikirkan hal itu?!

Sakura tersadar, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis semua hal yang membuat otaknya bekerja tanpa sadar di luar kendalinya. Sungguh.. benar-benar.. bisa-bisanya ia terlena hanya karena menghirup parfum!

Sakura memandang isi almari pakaian tersebut, beberapa kemeja yang terlipat dan tergerai pada sebuah gantungan pakaian tertata rapi. Berjajar. Sakura begitu kagum. Bahkan isi almari miliknya tak serapi ini sebelum memutuskan untuk pindah kemari. Ia merasa bahwa laki-laki penghuni sebelumnya sangatlah perfect. Idaman. Dan juga mandiri. Kini otaknya telah benar-benar terkontaminasi akibat kelebihan dosis menghirup bebauan khas kamar tersebut.

Jari-jemari Sakura berpindah meraih beberapa kemeja, kemudian ia meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah kartu nama- lebih tepatnya sebuah tanda pengenal. Ia membungkuk, mengambil benda tersebut.

"Hn? Universitas Konoha?" Maniknya menangkap foto seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut putih dan tatapan mata yang terlihat sayu. Dan laki-laki tersebut sangatlah-

-Tampan!

Maniknya membulat sempurna.

"Kakashi.. Hatake?"

 _ **...**_

"Hik.. aku minta.. hik.. satu botol lagi.. hik." ujar pemuda berambut dark sembari menggebrak gelas wine digenggamannya.

"Sasuke.. kau terlihat sangat bodoh." celetuk seseorang di sampingnya.

"Biarlah Kakashi.. hik.. aku memang bodoh."

"Calon istriku.. hik.. PEERRRRRGGGGGGIIIII... tanpa memberiku alasan yang sangat jelas." lanjutnya.

Tatapan pemuda dark tersebut melemah. Bola matanya memerah pertanda ia telah dikuasai oleh alkohol. Sementara tangannya memainkan sebuah botol wine kosong. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang Manager muda yang sedang dalam keadaan sekarat. Setelah tunangannya memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan memilih pergi, pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo tersebut menjadi lepas kendali. Namun bukan karena itu saja, semua tekanan dari orang tuanya tampak membuat dirinya dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak, kedai miliknya hampir saja bangkrut, orang tuanya memberikan sebuah toleransi untuk memajukan kembali kedai kopi miliknya, dan ia hanya menerima beberapa dana yang menurutnya sangat untung saja ia masih mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sangat peduli dan mau menampungnya setelah beberapa fasilitas mewah yang dimiliki disita oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Kakashi Hatake, sahabatnya.

"Tch! lantas apa? lebih parah siapa? kau masih beruntung jika kekasihmu masih berstatus calon." Kakashi mendengus sembari menekankan kata 'CALON'. Sasuke menoleh dan menyeringai.

"Jadi kau mengaku jika kau ditinggalkan oleh istrimu. Kakashi? hik.."

Kakashi mendecih. Bagaimanapun juga ucapan Sasuke memanglah benar. Benar-benar nasib seorang Hatake Kakashi yang dicerai oleh istrinya hanya karena cemburu buta.

"Kita ini ditakdirkan mempunyai nasib yang sama Kakashi.. hik.. hik.."

Kakashi melotot. "Jangan mengatakan hal sembarangan seperti itu! itu terdengar seperti sebuah kutukan!" elaknya.

"Hahaha.. Kakashi.. terima saja.. hik.. hik.." Sasuke tertawa hambar. Benar-benar orang ini sudah dibawah pengaruh alkohol hingga perkataannya terlontar tanpa kendali.

"Aku tak sudi mempunyai nasib sama sepertimu, Sasuke! bagaimanapun dan dilihat dari manapun kau lebih terlihat menyedihkan dibandingkan denganku." protes Kakashi. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa.

Kakashi menenggak habis segelas wine di hadapannya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, kepalanya juga mulai berat. Tanpa disadari, ia telah menghabiskan beberapa gelas dan mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda seperti halnya orang mabuk. Namun ia masih sanggup mengendalikan dirinya walaupun hampir setengah jiwanya dipengaruhi alkohol. Berbeda dengannya, Sasuke telah menghabiskan lima botol wine dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi.

Lima botol!

Banyangkan saja seberapa gilanya Sasuke saat ini. Entah Sasuke memang doyan atau penyakit depresi yang pemuda itu derita sudah mencapai taraf berbahaya.

Sebegitu parahkah patah hatinya Sasuke?

"Berikan satu gelas lagi!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Sementara sang barista hanya mengangguk senang karena kedua cecunguk itu mampu membayar mahal wine yang mereka minum. Tak lama kemudian barista tersebut membawa dua buah gelas penuh dengan cairan bening lengkap dengan es batu.

Belum sempat mereka menenggak cairan dalam gelas tersebut, seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang sangat minim menghampiri dan merangkul tangan Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Aaahh.. aku yakin kalian sedang merasa kesepian tuan-tuan." goda wanita tersebut.

Sementara Sasuke dan Kakashi menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Siapa dia? seenaknya saja datang, merangkul tangan mereka dan melontarkan kata-kata yang menjijikkan. Jangan Salah, Kakashi dan Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang doyan bermain wanita layaknya pria hidung belang. Mereka masih mempunyai harga diri dan menjaga image mereka.

"Cih siapa kau nona? aku tak berminat denganmu. Pergilah!" ucap Sasuke kasar.

Wanita itu mendengus kesal. Lantas ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kakashi berharap mendapat sambutan yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" sadar jika tatapan Kakashi tak berbeda dengan Sasuke, wanita itu mendecih. Kemudian ia menarik kedua pemuda tersebut mendekat kepadanya.

"Benarkah kalian tak ingin menikmatinya sayang? aku masih sanggup jika harus melayani kalian berdua." godanya lagi sembari menggoyangkan bagian dadanya yang terekspos dibalik gaun malam.

Jika pria normal yang melihat pemandangan tersebut pasti tidak akan menolak. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menggoda bagi kaum Adam, namun baru sebagian kecilnya saja. Oh ayolah! kucingpun juga tak akan menolak hal yang seperti ini.

Sasuke dan Kakashi menelan ludahnya. Kedua pasang manik mereka tepat tertuju pada sepasang 'perhiasan' wanita. Memang benar sebagian besar wanita di bar ini tidak berharga lebih dari sebuah kardus minuman yang terinjak. Sebagian besar profesi mereka sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka yang rela membuang harga diri dan moral demi beberapa lembar uang haram. Wajah-wajah mereka termasuk wajah dari orang-orang yang menginginkan harta dunia yang melimpah, terobsesi dengan kehidupan yang mewah hingga tak segan-segan mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja instan dengan mengumbar paha dan lekuk tubuh di depan para pria hidung belang. Hanya karena tergiur dengan penghasilan besar dalam sekejap mata.

Sungguh miris.

Di kota yang berkembang dengan pesat ini, ternyata tidak semua penduduknya bisa bekerja dengan layak. Hanya sebagian lecil yang hidup dengan penuh usaha dan memulai semuanya dari 'nol'. Hampir tak ditemukan perempuan-perempuan yang masih memegang erat kesuciannya. Jika ada, mereka seperti barang yang sangat langka. Tak mudah untuk di temukan.

Sasuke dan Kakashi masih mengamati 'pemandangan' tersebut sembari keringat dingin merembes dari pori-pori. Posisi mereka saat ini bak dua ekor kucing kelaparan yang dihadapkan dengan seekor ikan asin yang sangat menggoda. Alamaaaakkk siapa yang nahaaaannn...

Wanita itu menyeringai. Merasa kedua pria tampan tersebut telah terjerat oleh pesonnya, ia mengendurkan pegangan tangannya.

"Jika kalian ingin.. temui aku di _back stage._ " kedua tangan wanita itu mengelus pipi mereka dengan lembut yang mengantarkan sebuah sengatan mematikan yang sanggup membuat libido seseorang memuncak. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke seakan-akan telah tersadar dari pengaruh alkohol. Ajaib memang.

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya perlahan dengan seringaian yang tak kunjung menghilang dari katupan bibirnya. Ia berjalan kearah belakang dengan meliuk-luikkan pantatnya. Istilah _back stage_ berarti belakang panggung, namun dalamartian disini adalah sebuah kamar yang berada di belakang bar yang memang disediakan untuk kegiatan 'satu malam'.

Sasuke dan Kakashi masih belum melepaskan pandangannya hingga wanita itu benar-benar menghilang dibalik tembok pembatas. Lalu mereka berdua serempak membalikkan badan dan menenggak habis wine mereka.

"Sasuke.. kita harus segera pergi, akan sangat berbahaya jika kita tetap berada disini." ucap Kakashi dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Kukira kau berminat dengan jelangkung itu."

"Cih! aura wanita itu sungguh menyeramkan, setara dengan siluman lipan yang akan memangsa korbannya. Ayo kita pergi sebelum wanita itu kembali."

Kakashi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya pada meja bar. Sang barista menyambut uang tersebut dengan sumringah. Kakashi berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan diikuti oleh Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke sedikit terhuyung mengingat kadar alkohol yang ia konsumsi cukup banyak. Kakashi yang sudah tak sabar kemudian menghampiri Sasuke, memapahnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan bar tersebut.

.

.

"Lihat saja kalian berdua tak akan berpaling dari pesonaku, Uchiha.. Hatake.." wanita itu menyeringai sembari melemparkan pandangannya dengan penuh arti.

Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan kemudian membukanya sedikit. Ini aneh, sudah cukup lama ia menunggu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang mengikutinya.

 _'Mengapa mereka belum mengikutiku?'_ pikir wanita itu.

Penasaran, ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ketempat sebelumnya. Raambut panjangnya yang tergerai ia sibakkan ke belakang hingga mengekspos kulit leher serta dadanya yang putih mulis tanpa noda. Pandangannya tampak puas, sebentar lagi ia akan mendapat dua pria tampan dalam incarannya kali ini.

Begitu sampai pada tembok pembatas, manik yang semula menampilkan kesan kepuasan dengan terpaksa berubah menjadi keterkejutan. Ia membelalak, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Ia tak mendapati kedua pria yang ia maksud duduk disana. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Kurang ajar mereka berdua mempermainkanku! cih!"

Matanya terpejam.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menyeringai.

"Jika bukan hari ini, aku akan mendapatkan kalian esok hari. Madam Kurenai tak akan tinggal diam jika sudah menetapkan incarannya."

 _ **...**_

 _ **White Town Apartement, 23.00 pm**_

"Aaahh nyamannya.."

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang kamarnya. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan untuknya. Mulai dari perjalanan dari desa Suna ke Kota Konoha yang memakan waktu hampir 6jam membuat pantatnya sedikit kram. Belum lagi ia naik taksi untuk menuju ke apartemen yang tertera pada sebuah kertas kepunyaan mendiang ayahnya. Dan setelah itu sebelum ia membantu membereskan perlengkapan penyewa sebelumnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Memang benar, mandi dengan air hangat membuat tubuhnya cukup rileks.

Lantas tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia segera membereskan pakaian milik penyewa sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya acara 'membereskan' membuat tubuhnya kembali merasakan lelah.

"Mungkin tidurku akan lebih nyenyak malam ini."

Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya dan menyambut mimpi yang siap datang padanya malam ini.

.

.

Kakashi dan Sasuke berada di dalam sebuah taksi. Sementara itu Sasuke telah teler terlebih dahulu, Kakashi merasakan kepalanya semakin berat. Pusing dan mual. Pasti gara-gara menenggak wine yang berharga sangat fantastis hingga lambungnya belum bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Oke salahkan Sasuke yang memesan wine tersebut hingga ia harus menguras semua lembaran yang berada didompetnya. Dan Sasuke yang notabenenya menghabiskan lebih banyak dari Kakashi, terlihat santai tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun.

Salah Kakashi juga mengajak seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengunjungi bar tersebut. Jika sudah teler begini mau tak mau semuanya Kakashi yang membayar tagihan. Sungguh sahabat yang luar biasa. Tak lain itu hanyalah modus Sasuke untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepeser uangpun.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi melaju semakin cepat, tanpa terasa jarak apartemen yang mereka tuju juga semakin dekat. Kakashi merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna kecokelatan. Dibukanya dompet tersebut dan hendak mengambil uang untuk membayar ongkos taksi. Namun ia tak mendapati selembar uangpun disana. Hanya ada beberapa kartu ATM dan beberapa buah uang receh.

"Cih!"

Tak mungkin ia membayarnya dengan uang receh yang tak cukup jumlahnya. Apalagi ATM, mustahil membayar dengan kartu tersebut. Salah-salah malah ATM miliknya di bawa kabur dan keesokan harinya semua uang yang ada direkening telah terkuras habis. Kakashi mengacak rambut miliknya dengan sebal. Lalu kedua maniknya tertuju pada Sasuke yang telah tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba saja bola lampu yang berada di belakang kepalanya bersinar, pertanda ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang. Kakashi mengarahkan tangannya untuk bergerilnya di belakang tubuh Sasuke. Ets! tunggu dulu.. ia tak berniat untuk menggerayangi punggung maupun pantat Sasuke. Melainkan mengambil sebuah dompet milik pemuda Uchiha tersebut yang berada di saku belakang celananya. Ia melakukannya dengan pelan, berharap agar si kepala ayam tersebut tidak terbangun karena aksinya.

Pelan.. pelan.. ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyentuh pinggiran dompet, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa suara Kakashi menarik dompet tersebut. Aksinya kali ini lebih mirip dengan seorang pencopet yang sedang waswas mengambil benda berharga milik korbannya. Jika saja pakaiannya bukan dengan kemeja dan celana formal, ia pasti akan terlihat cocok sekali dengan wajah-wajah pencopet atau seorang homoseksual.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Sasuke pun tak bergeming saat laki-laki silver tersebut menarik pelan dompet miliknya. Kakashi mengumbar senyum kemenangan dan melirik Sasuke sinis. Lantas ia membuka dompet tersebut.

Dan _Wala!_

Manik beda warna milik Kakashi sedikit melebar karena dompet Sasuke penuh dengan lembaran-lembaran uang.

"Tch! dasar maniak sialan! kau membohongiku dan berkata bahwa tidak mempunyai uang sepeserpun." Kakashi mendengus sebal.

"Tapi tenang saja, hutangmu kuanggap lunas." Kakashi terkekeh sembari tangannya mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

.

.

"Nah terimakasih sir. Ini.. ambil saja kembaliannya." ucap Kakashi sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas. Tangan kirinya memapah tubuh Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Terimakasih tuan." supir taksi tersebut berpamitan dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan apartemen.

Kakashi berbalik dan berjalan sembari membawa tubuh Sasuke. Pusing kepalanya masih terasa, bahkan kini denyutan itu bertambah. Kakashi meringis, jika ia tega sudah pastinya akan meninggalkan Sasuke tepat di halaman apartemennya dan membiarkannya. Perutnya semakin mual, ingin sekali mengeluarkan rasa mengganjal dan terus mendesak itu. Dalam detik ketiga, mual pada perut Kakashi semakin tak tertahankan. Lantas ia melepaskan tubuh Sasuke dan berjalan ke samping. Ia membungkuk dan bersiap memuntahkan semuanya.

"Hooooeeekk!"

"Hoeeekkk!"

Wine mahal tersebut sukses keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun sudah terasa sedikit ringan, beban di kepalanya seakan tak mau berkompromi. Ia melemparkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang tergeletak lemas di jalanan aspal menuju pintu apartemennya. Untung saja tak ada yang memergoki dirinya, jika tidak semuanya akan tersebar dan menjadi headline hangat saat mengajar di kampusnya besok.

Kakashi bangkit. Setidknya ia harus sampai di dalam apartemennya dahulu sebelum benar-benar tumbang. Lalu ia kembali meraih tubuh Sasuke dan memapahnya menuju pintu apartemen. Ia bersusah payah berjalan, mengingat tubuh Sasuke yang tidak ringan dan juga pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur. Sedikit lagi ia sampai pada daun pintu, tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam saku kemejanya dan mengambil sebuah kunci. Bersamaan dengan sampainya ia di depan pintu, tangannya terulur dan memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci.

 **Klek!**

 **Kriiit!**

 **BRUUKKK!**

 _ **...**_

" _Sakura.. maukah kau menjadi istri masa depanku? bersamaku membangun sebuah keluarga dengan anak-anak kita dan hidup bahagia?"_

 _"Heh?! s-siapa kau?"_

 _"Aku? sudah pasti aku calon suamimu, Sakura."_

 _Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan intens. Ia tak mengenal pemuda itu, dan juga tak tau siapa pemuda itu._

 _"Sakura.." kini suara baritone pemuda lain menginterupsinya. Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan, sama tanpannya dengan pemuda di samping kanannya._

 _"S-siapa kau?"_

 _"Alu calon suamimu, kau tak mengenalku?" Sakura mengernyit. Sama seperti saat pemuda yang berdiri di samping kanannya tadi menyatakan bahwa ia calon suaminya. Sakura tersentak, ia tak mengerti ada dua orang pemuda gila uang tak dikenalnya tengah menyatakan bahwa masing-masing adalah calon suaminya._

 _Apakah ini gila?!_

 _Tak mungkin seorang wanita memiliki dua orang calon suami sekaligus. Bodoh! mimpi bodoh macam apa ini!_

 _Sakura kembali tersentak ketika kedua laki-laki mendekatinya sembari memonyongkan bibir mereka._

 _"Sakura.. cium aku.. cium aku." ucap kedua laki-laki itu._

 _"Cium aku. Aku suamimu."_

 _"Cium aku.."_

 _Sakura bergidik. Menatap mereka dengan mata yang terbelalak. "TIDAAAKKK!"_

 **BRUUKKK!**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya yang tampak sayu mengerjap. Ia menyadari jika kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi.

Sungguh lucu sekali. Mimpi yang sangat konyol, diperebutkan oleh dua orang laki-laki. Dan yang membuatnya heran, ia tak mengenal kedua laki-laki tersebut. Sakura kembali merinding saat mengingat mimpi dimana kedua laki-laki tersebut memonyongkan bibirnya seraya mendekati Sakura.

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Secepatnya ia menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak mau mengingatnya lagi, kedua wajah mesum dari laki-laki yang tak ia ketahui.

Dan kalau tak salah lagi, ia mendengar sebuah benda yang jatuh dengan kerasnya. Sakura menolehkan kepala mencari-cari sebuah benda yang kemungkinan besar asal dari suara tersebut. Nihil. Ia tak menemukan satupun benda yang sanggup menjawab rasa penasarannya. Dan apalagi ia masih berada di atas ranjang. Jadi bukan dirinya yang membuat suara tersebut.

Sakura terkesiap.

 _Jangan-jangan maling atau perampok?_ batinnya.

Sakura panik, ia bergegas turun dari ranjang dan meraih benda apa saja yang kiranya keras. Disana. Tepat disudut ruangan ada sebuah tongkat Golf. Dengan sigap ia menyambar tongkat tersebut dan mendekati pintu kamarnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia meraih handle pintu dan membukanya. Ia sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan efek engsel pintu yang berderit sehingga tak mengagetkan para 'cecunguk' yang Sakura duga adalah perampokatau maling.

Dalam pikirannya, Sakura yakin benar ada seseorang yang tengah mencoba menyusup masuk karena ada yang tau bahwa mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal disana. Bagaimana tidak menjadi sasaran empuk jika di rumah seperti ini hanya ditinggali oleh seorang gadis muda. Sakura mengangguk saat asumsinya benar-benar masuk akal.

Pintu kamarnya sedikit demi sedikut terbuka, ia mencoba mengintip keluar dan melihat situasi. Tak ada seorangpun disana.

Otak Sakura kembali bekerja.

 _Bagaimana jika mereka bersembunyi? dan disana ada beberapa ruangan yang memang terlihat tepat untuk bersembunyi. Bagimna jika perampok tersebut berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau dapur atau pisau daging? matilah aku..._

Sakura sedikit menunduk, berpikir bahwa asumsinya saat ini sangat berpeluang besar. Benar. Ia tak ingin mati hari ini. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mencari pekerjaan dan membuat hidupnya bahagia terlebih dahulu. Namun saat ini ia merasa seorang perampok, maling atau bahkan 'Pembunuh' sedang mengintainya. Siap untuk mencincangnya hidup-hidup!

Ia lembali bergidik. Diraihnya lagi sebuah tongkat Golf. Kini kedua tangannya masing-masing telah memegang senjata. Anggap saja seperti itu karena tak ada benda lain yang lebih keras.

Dengn keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya.

Tak ada. Tak ada seorangpun yang mencurigakan.

"Sialan! aku yakin mereka bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan! begitu aku mendapatkannya..." Sakura menyeringai sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada stick Golf.

"..akan ku kuliti hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun kulit yang menempel." Sakura tertawa mengerikan didalam hati. Maniknya berbinar, ia berpikur bahwa ia terlalu jenius untuk kasus seperti ini.

Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap dengan berjinjit. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri. Lantas ia menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua. Kedua manik Emeraldnya menelusuri beberapa sudut ruangan dengan sangat tajam menembus cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari lampu malam.

Setelah ia menuruni tangga, ia berjalan kearah pintu masuk apartemennya. Siapa tau ada yang membuka atau membobol kunci rumahnya. Tepat di persimpangan, ia meraih sebuah senter yang berada di atas meja dan menghidupkannya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan dan mengarahkan sinar senter tersebut kearah pintu masuk.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati dua sosok mirip manusia yang tergeletak di lantai depan pintu masuknya. Posisi mereka dalam keadaan telungkup. Seorang disana yang mempunyai rambut silver tengah merangkul pinggang seseorang di sampingnya yang mempunyai rambut dark blue.

 _Apa mereka sepasang gay? dan mengapa mereka tak sadarkan diri?_

Sakura mendekatkan tongkat Golf tersebut dan mencoba mengetukkan pelan pada kepala mereka. Tak ada reaksi. Ia kembali mengetukkan tongkat tersebut. Sama saja. Tak ada reaksi.

 _Oh astaga! jangan-jangan mereka mati?!_

Sakura panik, bagaimana jika nanti ada yang menuduhnya membunuh kedua laki-laki tersebut?

Bagaimana nanti jika ia dijebloskan ke penjara?

Penjara!

Penjara!

Sakura membulatkan maniknya. "Tunggu dulu! sepertinya mereka sedang tak sadarkan diri. Dan bau ini..."

Indera penciumannya menangkap bau tak biasa dari kedua laki-laki tersebut. Bau Alkohol yang sangat menyengat. Dengan cepat ia sanggup menebak apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Lantas ia juga mendengar nafas teratur dari kedua laki-laki tersebut. Intinya mereka masih hidup. Dengan begitu Sakura tak akan dituduh dengan kasus pembunuhan.

Sakura memiringkan kepala.

' _Tapi bagaimana kedua orang ini bisa masuk ke apartemennya? jangan-jangan mereka pencurinya yang ingin merampok rumah?! dan sebelum kemari mereka bermabuk-mabuk ria dan akhirnya terkapar disini?_

Lalu kedua pandangannya tertuju pada pakaian masing-masing yang tampak mewah dan berkelas.

 _Cih! maling jaman sekarang memakai pakaian bermerk untuk mengelabui korbannya. Jangan anggap aku korban yang bodoh untuk di'bunglon'kan.._

Ia menajamkan kedua Emerald miliknya sembari mengepalkan tangan.

 _'Ini tak bisa dibiarkan..'_

Sakura mendekat dan hendak membalikkan tubuh mereka untuk mengetahui wajah-wajah kedua makhluk berjuluk 'maling' itu. Yah setidaknya hanya Sakura saja yang menjuluki mereka dengan kata tersebut. Pertama ia melepaskan rangkulan tangan laki-laki berambut silver dan kemudian menggulingkannya ke samping. Lantas ia meraih bahu laki-laki berambut dark dan menggulingkannya berlawanan arah.

Suasana di sekitarnya gelap. Sinar lampu yang remang-remang tak mampu menjangkau tempatnya berada. Sakura meraih sebuah senter yang ia letakkan pada lantai. Lalu dengan memegang senter tersebut, perlahan Sakura mengarahkan sorotan lampu senter pada kedua manusia yang terkapar.

Dalam detik kedua tepat sinar lampu tersebut menyorot wajah keduanya dengan sangat jelas, bola Emerald tersebut membelalak senada dengan mulutnya yang kian terbuka. Dalam detik berikutnya, tangan kanannya bergerak otomatis menutupi kedua belah bibirnya.

Sungguh ini hal yang memang ditakdirkan atau hanya sekedar kebetulan belaka. Ia benar-benar tak percaya.

"Kakashi-senpai.. Sasuke-senpai.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued or Delete?**_

 _ **.**_

Bagaimana tanggapan anda? XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oke saya update superkilat chapter 2 ini. Mungkin untuk chapter depan akan saya update sedikit lebih lama karena saya punya utang 3 fic multichap yang sedang dalam proses pengetikan.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Dalam detik kedua tepat sinar lampu tersebut menyorot wajah keduanya dengan sangat jelas, bola Emerald tersebut membelalak_

 _senada dengan mulutnya yang kian terbuka. Dalam detik berikutnya, tangan kanannya bergerak otomatis menutupi kedua belah bibirnya._

 _Sungguh ini hal yang memang ditakdirkan atau hanya sekedar kebetulan belaka. Ia benar-benar tak percaya._

 _"Kakashi-senpai.. Sasuke-senpai.."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present Chapter 2 : Pertemuan yang Disesali.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **REALLY? SHARE?**_

 _Original Story by : Shiruetto Revi (Revi-san)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai.**_

 _Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Kakashi Hatake_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC, dan lain-lain.**_

 _ **(Bad Story)**_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort & Family (maybe)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary :**_ _Pernikahan ya? menurut kalian apa arti dari pernikahan?.Seorang Suami dan Seorang Istri pastinya.. Yang Saling mencintai. Sebuah ikatan untuk berbagi perasaan, pemahaman, dan pendapat. Permulaan dan adaptasi dengan kehidupan yang baru. Namun bukan itu saja, Pernikahan juga menyatukan setiap perbedaan dengan bijak._

 _Tapi bagaimana jika Pernikahan tersebut terdiri dari satu orang_ _ **ISTRI**_

 _dan dua orang_ _ **SUAMI?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya guna untuk lebih mendetailkan pandangannya. Berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya memang tidak salah. Ia sangat mengenal kedua _Senpai_ nya itu. Tepatnya dulu saat ia masih awal-awal duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu Sakura sedang duduk di kelas 10-A, sedangkan Sasuke- _senpai_ berada di kelas 12-D dimana gudangnya anak-anak bengal dan sangat sulit untuk diatur. Sementara itu Kakashi- _senpai_ yang berumur 8tahun lebih tua dari Sakura, sedang menjalankan kuliah akhir di Universitas Suna. Selain itu Kakashi juga sesekali mengajarkan ekstra Basket Ball dan Volley Ball kelasnya pada sore hari di akhir weekend.

Namun yang sangat disayangkan mereka berdua tak memperhatikan posisi Sakura. Wajar saja saat itu dimana 'anak baru' yang terkesan culun dan belum mengenal jauh kata _fashion._ Termasuk Sakura. Ia memiliki badan yang gemuk dengan berat hampir mencapai 75-80kg, berkacamata tebal, dengan rambut yang sama sekali tidak mengenal gaya. Jadilah ia bak itik buruk rupa, tak ada sedikitpun laki-laki yang mau meliriknya sebagai seorang kekasih. Akan tetapi, Sakura memiliki beberapa teman baik yang bisa ia percayai. Seperti Ino, Shino, Kiba dan juga Tenten.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat ia mengingat kembali kenangannya. Tepatnya pada saat ia mengagumi dan menyukai kedua sosok tersebut. Jujur saja, walaupun ia begitu menyukai keduanya namun perasaan itu hanyalah sebatas suka saja. Ia tak berani untuk mengembangkan perasaannya menjadi lebih karena terpentok fisik yang berbeda dari gadis lain.

Namun sekarang, ia sudah menjelma menjadi bidadari cantik nan anggun yang mampu menundukkan beberapa mata dan hati laki-laki manapun. Lima tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan ia mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk bertransformasi. Dari seorang itik gendut nan buruk rupa menjadi seekor angsa berbulu putih dan memikat. Itupun ia tak memakai cara yang instan. Tentunya dengan usaha yang keras, menjadi vegetarian, mempelajari diet sehat dan lain-lain.

"Sudah lama sekali ya _Senpai.._ semenjak saat itu aku tak bisa melihat kalian berdua."

Sakura juga cukup terkejut saat melihat Sasuke dan Kakashi. Bagaimana keduanya bisa akrab? padahal sebelumnya mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Seulas senyum merekah pada kedua bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka sebelumnya jika akan bertemu dengan mereka berdua lagi. Tak dapat dipungkiri, perasaan senang yang bergelayut pada dinding hatinya kembali hidup.

Sakura menatap wajah Kakashi dan Sasuke bergantian. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat, hidung mancung bibir seksi dan beberapa bagian wajah yang lain. Masih sama, tampan dan mempesona seperti dulu. Namun saat ini mereka lebih tampan dengan garis rahang yang terlihat tegas dan keras, dipadu dengan gaya rambut mereka yang sangat mendukung penampilan.

"Ahh.. mungkin besok saja aku akan berbincang dengan mereka. Aku yakin mereka membutuhkan istirahat malam ini."

Sakura berinisiatif untuk memindahkan tubuh mereka berdua ke kamar. Tentunya berlainan kamar. Ia menghidupkan salah satu lampu ruang tamu, maniknya memandangi sekeliling apartemen tersebut. Wajar saja, ia belum menggledah seluruh ruang di apartemen ini. Lalu pandangannya menangkap sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah kanan ruang tamu. Ia mendekati pintu tersebut dan membukanya pelan.

Gelap.

Tangannya meraba dinding meraih sebuah saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah kasur lesehan lengkap dengan selimut tebal diatasnya. Ada lemari pakaian pada tembok, dan beberapa perabotan lain. Sekilas nampak sebuah poster besar pada salah satu tembok. Sebuah tulisan besar bergaya latin terpampang jelas disana.

 _ **King of Coffe.**_

Lengkap dengan sebuah foto seorang pemuda tampan yang memakai setelan kemeja dengan kancing bagian atas tak terkaiit. Foto pemuda itu tampak membawa sebuah cangkir langkap dengan gambar kepulan asap tipis dari cangkir tersebut.

Foto itu tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sakura mengerling sembari terus menatap poster tersebut.

"Jadi Sasuke pemililk kedai kopi?"

Dugaannya menguat setelah pandangannya tertuju pada background poster tersebut yang menampilkan sebuah bangunan bergaya santai namun kurang menarik pada catnya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Tak salah lagi itu pasti kamar Sasuke.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah dua manusia yang masih terkapar tak berdaya. Pertama-tama ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kakashi. Cukup berat, namun ia masih bisa menopangnya pada punggung mungil miliknya. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia berjalan tertatih menahan beban menuju kamar. Ia bisa mengira-ira berapa berat tubuh Kakashi. Entah akurat atau meleset. Beratnya sekitar 70kg dengan tinggi 185cm. Yah wajar saja pertumbuhan seorang laki-laki memang berbeda dengan perempuan.

Terlihat urat-urat pada wajahnya yang sedang menahan beban berat. Beberapa bulir keringatnya juga tampak melewati garis anak rambutnya. Ia bersusah payah mengangkut laki-laki tersebut. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apakah Kakashi- _senpai_ belum menikah? diumur yang semakin tua ini?

Walaupun umur yang terus menggerogoti laki-laki berambut silver tersebut, namun paras dan juga gestur tubuhnya yang tegap mampu membius gadis muda sekalipun. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan awet muda. Selalu tampak mempesona dan selalu tampan.

Sakura bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sang empunya. Wajah Kakashi yang tertidur tepat di samping kepalanya, diam-diam ia melirik laki-laki tersebut. Sakura akui bahwa Kakashi lebih tampan dari Sasuke. Garis kedewasaannya juga terlihat diantara bangunan kokoh diwajahnya. Aroma parfum yang sudah sangat ia kenali mengusik indera penciumannya walaupun ada sedikit campuran aroma alkohol. Manik klorofilnya tak berkedip tatkala pesona seorang Hatake Kakashi yang sanggup menumbuhkan kembali bunga-bunga yang telah lama mengering.

 _'Dan kaupun tak berubah sedikitpun Kakashi-senpai.'_

 _._

 _._

Setelah merebahkan tubuh Kakashi, Sakura kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke masih terkapar dan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sesaat Sakura menatap wajah tampan khas Uchiha bungsu ini. Banyak yang telah berubah darinya. Tak ada tindikan ditelinga dan bibir. Berarti Sasuke sudah melepasnya. Juga tak ada celak yang biasanya ia pakai untuk memperjelas lingkar kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan kekar, walaupun tak sekekar otot milik Kakashi yang tak sengaja ia rasakan saat memapahnya.

Sakura tersenyum.

Saat menjadi _Senpai_ nya dulu, Sasuke adalah seorang berandalan yang setiap hari selalu saja membuat onar atau membolos. Ia termasuk perokok berat. Yang Sakura tau, Sasuke mampu menghabiskan dua bungkus benda nikotin tersebut dalam sehari. Kebiasaan tersebut biasanya disela dengan meminum alkohol. Tak heran jika kenakalan Sasuke benar-benar telah membuat pihak sekolah dan keluarganya menggelengkan kepala serta melambaikan tangan. Menyerah.

Ia ingat betul saat Hinata, teman seangkatannya namun berbeda kelas. Tepatnya kelas 10-C, mengirimkan sebuah surat cinta kepadanya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Ia memanggil gadis tersebut saat jam istirahat di lapangan. Tak lupa ia memanggil seluruh teman-temannya untuk berkumpul termasuk siswa yang lewat. Disana Sasuke membaca surat cinta Hinata dengan sangat keras hingga semua yang berada disana mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tak ayal membuat gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut memerah malu. Sangat malu karena pemuda chicken butt tersebut berhasil mempermalukannya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia menolaknya!

Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke bernasib dipukuli hingga babak belur oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Karena tak terima gadis yang disukainya dipermalukan tepat didepan para siswa lainnya.

Jika dilihat saat ini, Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa. Rambutnyapun juga terlihat lebih rapi jika dibandingkan saat sekolah dulu. Oh ayolah! ini sudah berlalu begitu lama.. setiap individu pasti bertransformasi walaupun itu hanya sedikit.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sakura berjongkok di samping Sasuke dan meraih tangannya. Lantas ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan memposisikan untuk menopangnya. Kali ini tubuh Sasuke lebih ringan daripada dengan tubuh Kakashi. Dengan sangat jelas ia bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari hembusan nafas Pemuda dark Blue tersebut.

Ia berpikir, apakah kebiasaan lama Sasuke bermabukan masih berlangsung? apakah sangat sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan tersebut?

Sakura hanya memakluminya saja, karena ia sudah mengetahui seluk beluk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! jika kau masih betah dengan kebiasaan 'BODOH'mu maka tak ada satupun wanita normal yang mau denganmu." gumam Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ia tak terlalu kesusahan saat menopang tubuh Sasuke.

Ahh.. benar-benar reuni yang tak terduga.

Pandanganmya meredup seiring langkah kakinya berbelok pada sebuah kamar dimana ia juga menempatkan Kakashi disana.

' _Tapi.. apakah mereka mengenaliku dengan diriku yang seperti ini?'_

Memang benar, ia telah berubah dari fisik hingga selera fashion yang ia kenakan. Hampir semua teman seangkatan maupun beberapa _senpai_ tak mengenalinya saat tidak sengaja bertemu. Kecuali beberapa teman dekatnya saja yang mengetahui. Saat pertama kali mereka mengetahui gaya baru Sakura, mereka tercengang, tak berkedip dan juga bibir mereka tak terkatup. Mereka melemparkan pandangan tak percaya pada Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga telapak kaki.

Dan mereka sangat terkejut.

Apalagi Kiba yang tak kunjung berkedip saat semua temannya telah kembali normal. Saat itu juga Kiba merasa tertarik dengan Sakura dan terus mengejarnya. Tepatnya saat itu adalah saat dimana Sakura pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di bangku kuliah. Otomatis teman-teman dari bangku sekolah menengah tak mengetahui perubahannya.

Sakura terkekeh.

Apakah Kakashi dan Sasuke juga akan terkejut saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Sakura yang dulunya seorang gadis gendut, berkacamata pantat botol, dan juga ketinggalan gaya kini telah secantik putri ala dunia dongeng?

Entahlah.

Mungkin tidak. Mengingat dulunya kedua lelaki tampan tersebut tak sedikitpun memperhatikannya.

Sakura yang memapah Sasuke telah sampai pada bibir ranjang. Dilihatnya posisi Kakashi masih sama seperti saat ia meletakkannya pada ranjang nan empuk. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan tubuh Sasuke pada ranjang tersebut. Lantas ia sedikit memundurkan langkahnya dan menyeka keringat yang merembes pada pori-pori dahinya.

Padahal sebelumnya ia berniat tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini mempersiapkan tenaga untuk esok hari. Sakura juga tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

Sakura sedikit berjongkok dan kedua tangannya terulur hendak melepaskan Sepatu yang masih dipakai oleh Kakashi. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan sosok lelaki berambut silver tersebut. Kakashi memang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang senang menjaga kebersihan. Walaupun bukan dalam arti gemar _manicure pedicure_ , laki-laki itu selalu memotong kukunya seminggu sekali, mencuci bajunya, memotong rambutnya, hingga aroma kaus kaki dan sepatunya seperti dituangi oleh pewangi setiap hari!

Bayangkan betapa terjaga wanginya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia masih ingat betul kebiasaan kedua lelaki itu. Dari hal yang kecil hingga besar sekalipun ia pasti tau. ,itu karena dulunya Sakura rela menjadi seorang stalker setia dari kedua lelaki tersebut.

Setelah melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki Kakashi, ia menghadap dimana kaki Sasuke yang masih mengenakan sepasang sepatu lengkap dengan kaus kakinya. Hal yang sama ia rasakan ketika melepas satu persatu.

Memangnya sejak kapan mereka berdua tinggal bersama? hingga kebiasaan Kakashi menular pada Sasuke.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk melepaskannya. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ini sudah sangat malam, dan ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk beristirahat.

Sakura berjalan kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup karena tak sengaja terdorong oleh kaki Sasuke. Namun ia tak menyadari, akan ada suatu kejadian yang tak akan terlupakan menimpanya. Ketika tangannya hendak meraih knop pintu kamar, tiba-tiba saja dengan kecepatan kilat seseorang berdiri di depannya. Sakura terkejut, ia mendongak guna mengetahui siapa yang tengah berdiri menghalangi langkahnya. Rambut dark itu milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenali dan baru saja ia papah menuju kekamarnya.

Itu Sasuke. Sedang berdiri disana dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Tangan Sasuke menghalangi tangan Sakura yang akan meraih knop pintu. Sasuke mendongak, bola matanya terlihat sangat merah. Telinganya menajam, ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Sasuke yang tampak seperti orang terengah-engah. Sorot matanya tajam membuat Sakura ingin sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

"Sa-suke- _senpai."_ nada suaranya bergetar. Ia pernah melihat tatapan mata itu. Saat Sasuke akan menghajar seorang penyusup di sekolahnya dulu.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mendekat dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Sang empunya terbelalak dan sangat terkejut. Dan kini Sasuke tengah menciumnya dengan gerakan yang liar sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lidahnya mencoba memaksa masuk kedalam katupan bibirnya. Karena tekanan dari lidah Sasuke yang begitu kuat, katupan bibir dan gigi Sakura berhasil dibukanya. Gadis berhelaian pink tersebut merasakan saliva yang bercampur dengan alkohol. Sangat menyengat. Sakura merintih karena sakit yang ia rasa saat Sasuke benar-benar menggigit dan menghisap kuat. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan tangan Sasuke, tetapi dekapan tangan kekar tersebut sangatlah kuat. Namun ia tak mau menyerah, Sakura terus berusaha melepaskannya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Dan kini aksinya berhasil.

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya. Ia menatap Sasuke horor. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit membentur tembok karena dorongan sekuat tenaga dari Sakura. Nafas pemuda itu semakin berderu layaknya sebuah mesin motor.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Ingin sekali ia berbalik dan membangunkan Kakashi untuk membantunya menghentikan Sasuke yang semakin terlihat beringas. Dengan segenap keyakinannya ia berbalik. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, wajahnya membentur sebuah benda empuk namun sedikit keras. Lalu sebuah tangan kekar kembali mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

Ia mendongak. Dan mendapati ia tengah berada di pelukan Kakashi. Sakura mendelik. Sorot tatapan lelaki berambut silver tersebut sama seperti Sasuke. Memandangnya bak seekor mangsa. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Ia melumatnya, menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat. Lidahnya menekan bibir Sakura, memaksanya untuk terbuka. Sementara itu Sasuke kembali mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah benda lembut, hangat dan basah menyapu leher jenjangnya dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan beberapa _tanda._

Sakura tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. Ia tak kuasa menahan serangan yang bertubi-tubi yang berasal dari arah depan dan belakang. Gerakan dan ciuman Kakashi semakin liar, dan Sasuke yang menggerayangi setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

Ia menyesal telah keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia menyesal telah membantu memapah kedua laki-laki tersebut ke dalam kamar.

Ia menyesali kebaikannya yang telah mendatangkan sebuah bencana.

Seakan telah mengerti apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, Sakura mencoba memberontak. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena kekuatan dari kedua lelaki itu beribu-ribu kali lipat dari kekuatannya. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah..

Dengan keadaan saat ini, Kakashi masih menguasai bibirnya. Dan Sasuke menguasai bagian tubuhnya. Ia tak berkutik, namun tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan itu. Hatinya menjerit berlawanan dengan apa yang tubuhnya inginkan.

Ia sungguh membenci semuanya.

Membenci kedua lelaki yang sedang menjamah setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Membenci dirinya karena menjadi seseorang yang lemah dan bodoh.

Dan membenci takdirnya.

Setelah kehilangan kedua orang tua yang cukup membuat dirinya syok. Ia harus melewati kehidupan berat seorang diri. Rumahnya di jual oleh para saudara ayahnya. Diusir dari rumahnya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya ia nekat merantau untuk mencari kehidupan lebih baik dan membuat dirinya sebahagia mungkin.

Tetapi kini? sekarang ia membencinya. Sangat membenci kehidupannya.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Tak terasa linangan air matanya bertumpah ruah melewati pipinya.

 _'Tuhan.. bunuh aku sekarang juga.'_

 _._

 _._

 _ **White Town Apartement, 06.00 a.m.**_

Cicitan burung terdengar nyaring. Berkas-berkas cahaya masuk melalui celah jendela yang tertutupi tirai putih berongga. Sedikit silau karena pancaran sinar tersebut mengganggu seorang gadis yang sedang berbaring telungkup di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Bukan, bukan hanya seorang saja. Di samping gadis itu, tepatnya di kanan dan kirinya terbaring dua orang laki-laki.

Terlihat raut wajah gadis itu sedikit sembap dengan beberapa bekas linangan air mata yang mengering. Rambutnyapun juga kusut dengan beberapa helaian yang mencuat kesana kemari.

Dan setelah kejadian semalam. Kini sosok bermarga Haruno itu bukan lagi seorang gadis. Akan tetapi mulai detik ini ia adalah seorang wanita.

Ya mereka bertiga telah melakukannya. Tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Dan sebuah kejadian tak terduga menghantarkan seorang Sakura Haruno kedalam kenyataan yang disebut sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Nggghh.."

Sakura mendesah. Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga seberkas sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Kelopak matanya bergerak, dahinya mengernyit. Lantas ia menarik tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar yang sangat mengganggu. Namun akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya setelah ia merasakan tenggorokannya begitu kering dan sakit. Kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka.

Sedikit demi sedikit kedua selimut bola mata itu terangkat, hingga perlahan menampakkan sepasang manik klorofil. Ia mengerjap. Dan juga tubuhnya terasa sedikit aneh. Terutama pada bagian kewanitaannya. Sangat perih dan juga nyeri. Sakura berniat melipat lututnya, namun timbul rasa sakit seperti tersobek mendominasi pada bagian bawah.

Maniknya bergerak kesana dan kemari menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Beberapa detik kemudian, kedua maniknya membesar. Dadanya sedikit terangkat, dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Tak mungkin.."

"Ini tidak mungkin."

Ia terlihat panik. Lantas Sakura mencoba bangkit, dan rasa sakit pada selangkangannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak sengaja kedua maniknya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat-sangat mengejutkan. Disampingnya. Dua orang laki-laki masih tertidur pulas tanpa busana dan hanya bagian bawah mereka tertutup selimut. Sakura menyadari bahwa apa yang ia takutkan semalam memang benar terjadi. Dan sudah terjadi.

Ia juga mendapati dirinya tak memakai sehelai benangpun.

"T-tidak mungkin.." suaranya bergetar. Kedua maniknya terlapisi oleh cairan bening yang kian menggenang dikelopak matanya.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!" teriakan Sakura mengglegar bersamaan dengan meledaknya tangisan dari bibirnya. Saat itu juga Kakashi dan Sasuke terbangun, lalu menoleh tepat kearah Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat kacau dan syok.

Butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mencerna keadaan dan situasi pagi ini. Setidaknya menunggu semua nyawa yang tercecer berkumpul menjadi satu. Sakura menyadari tatapan aneh dari kedua lelaki terarah padanya. Ia segera berbalik menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"A-aku sangat.. membenci kalian berdua!"

Sakura memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit walaupun sakit pada bagian bawahnya masih sangat terasa. Ia harus keluar dari kamar tersebut, menuju ke salah satu ruangan dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Ia merasa kehidupan dan masa depannya sudah hancur karena dua laki-laki bajingan yang sudah merenggut satu-satunya miliknya yang sangat berharga. Yang telah ia jaga bertahun-tahun hanya untuk suaminya kelak.

Sakura berhasil bangkit, ia mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan pada lantai kamar dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Yang saat ini ia butuhkan hanya pergi dari sana dan menyendiri. Ia sangat syok. Batinnya terguncang. Kejadian semalam memberikan tambahan luka yang amat sangat dalam pada relung hatinya. Ia akan selalu mengingat, dua orang laki-laki berengsek yang telah berani menjamah tubuhnya dalam sekejap dengan paksa.

 _'Otousan.. Okaasan.. maafkan aku.'_

Sakura terus berlari dengan susah payah tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kedua laki-laki yang menatapnya bingung. Kakinya refleks membawanya pada sebuah ruangan yang berada di dekat dapur. Kamar Mandi. Lantas ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya dengan sangat kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras. Dan menguncinya. Cukup sampai pada indera pendengaran mereka berdua yang masih menatap pintu kamar dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Sakura duduk di dalam sebuah bak mandi, tangannya terulur memutar kran shower. Dalam sekejap air dingin mengguyur tubuh bugilnya. Membiarkan air tersebut membasahi setiap inchi kulit dan sendinya. Berharap dapat menghapus dosa dan ingatan bahwa dirinya telah ternoda. Ia tak suci lagi.

Di bawah shower ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak peduli dengan siapapun orang yang mendengar tangisannya. Kejadian ini menorehkan luka batin yang sangat serius dan tidak ringan. Kejadian ini merupakan peristiwa yang sanggup mengubur dengan sadis semua impian untuk bersanding dengan pangeran idamannya. Sekaligus merubah persepsi serta cara pandangnya bahwa laki-laki adalah makhluk yang egois diciptakan untuk mengumbar syahwat dan nafsunya.

.

.

 _ **Kakashi Hatake**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kedua indera pendengaranku menangkap sebuah teriakan yang sangat kencang berasal tepat disamping posisiku tertidur. Namun aku merasa bahwa teriakan tersebut adalah teriakan seorang wanita. Dan itu sangat terdengar dengan jelas. Beberapa kali aku juga mendengar seseorang melontarkan kata 'tak mungkin' berulang kali. Dan saat teriakan yang terakhir, dikombinasi dengan sebuah tangisan yang menggema di kamar milikku ini.

Aku mencoba mengangkat kepalaku, melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah berteriak seenak udelnya mengganggu aksi istirahatku. Huh tentu aku kesal, karena aku merasa baru beberapa jam saja beristirahat. Dan kau tau? setiap inchi tubuhku terasa sangat lelah sekali. Seperti semua tulang-tulangku dicabut dengan tak sadar.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut.. merah muda?

Ya jujur saja warna yang menurutku sangat aneh. Apalangi tak seorangpun di dunia ini yang mempunyai rambut seperti itu. Oh atau ia mengecatnya. Lantas kedua manik onyxku menatap wajah wanita itu dengan seksama. Pagi ini otakku terasa sangat lamban untuk berpikir. Terasa berat dan pusing yang sebelumnya ku rasakan masih terasa.

Oh ya aku ingat. Semalam tepatnya, aku dan Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah bar. aku benar-benar ingin muntah setelah minum wine yang dipilihkan Sasuke. Yah walaupun wine tersebut sangat cocok dilidahku, namun tidak untuk perutku. Benar-benar ini pertama kalinya aku meminum dan memuntahkannya. Karena dulu saat aku masih gemar dengan benda alkohol tersebut tak pernah sekalipun hingga mabuk dan memuntahkannya.

Semalam berbeda. Mungkin saja karena alkohol yang terkandung sangatlah tinggi.

Setelah itu aku memapah Sasuke menuju apartemenku. Seingatku aku dan Sasuke tak berbaring di sebuah ranjang. Begitu masuk apartemen, kesadaraku seakan-akan telah hilang. Dan akhirnya mau tak mau tubuhku yang telah lelah serta kepalaku yang sangat pusing membuatku roboh dan tak mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Aku masih memandangi dengan lekat wajah perempuan yang benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Ada beberapa bekas linangan air mata pada pipi perempuan itu. Pada lehernya terdapat beberapa ruam merah yang terlihat sangat jelas. Dan perempuan itu tengah telanjang, sembari melipat lututnya kedada. Bisa ku dengar isakan kecil yang berasal dari bibirnya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan otakku seakan tak mau berkompromi untuk mencernanya.

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas perempuan itu menatapku dengan pandangan tak biasa, tersakiti, dan kecewa yang bercampur baur menjadi satu. Bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak terbuka dan bergetar.

"A-aku sangat.. membenci kalian berdua!" sontak suaranya yang melengking dan bergetar itu sanggup memberikan sayatan pada dadaku. Terasa sangat pilu.

Perempuan itu beranjak dengan sedikit terhuyung. Aku bisa melihat tubuh polosnya sembari memunguti pakaian miliknya dan berlari dengan susah payah. Aku masih mematung tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan siapa wanita itu?

Wajahnya tampak tak asing bagiku, namun apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya?

Entahlah, cukup banyak pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benakku. Namun otakku tak kunjung membaik. Beberapa saat kemudian aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapku dengan penuh tanda-tanya. Yang paling mencengangkan adalah kami berdua sedang telanjang, sama seperti perempuan tadi.

Apa ini? Apa maksudnya ini?

.

.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

Berkali-kali telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang menurutku adalah suara seorang wanita. Siapa dia? mengapa begitu memekakan telingaku ini?! arggghh! menggangguku saja! Namunaku yakin jika suara ini bukan berasal dari tunanganku. Uzumaki Karin. Suaranya sangat berbeda.

Aku tak tau bahwa hari telah pagi, dan si penguasa langit telah sedikit meninggi. Aku sungguh sangat terganggu dengan suara itu. Oah.. tunggu saja aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan siapa yang telah mengganggu jam istirahatku. Tubuhku terasa lelah, kepalaku berdenyut tak karuan. Aku masih ingat jika semalam aku berada di sebuah bar bersama Kakashi. Entah saking gilanya aku, aku tak tau berapa banyak botol yang telah kuhabiskan dalam semalam. Ya karena tunanganku meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang tak rasional. Katanya ia sudah sungguh bosan denganku. Dan ia akan kembali kepada mantan pacarnya.

Oh Tuhan! sungguh brengsek wanita itu! setelah semuanya yang ku berikan tak ada artinya sama sekali. Dan apakah ini yang ku dapatkan?

Disaat yang sama, ayah dan ibuku memberikanku sebuah keputusan yang sangat sulit tentang kedai kopiku. Cih! persetan dengan semuanya!

Sangat memuakkan!

Dan aku memutuskan untuk melampiaskan semuanya pada cairan yang dulu sering ku tenggak.

Lalu sebuah teriakan melengking membuat telingaku berdengung dengan hebat. Lagi-lagi suara ini. Dasar perempuan tak bertatakrama! apa dibenarkan jika sepagi ini mengganggu orang tidur?!

Aku benar-benar harus memberi perhitungan padanya. Tapi mengapa suara tersebut terdengat sangat dekat?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh. Kudapati seorang wanita tengah bertelanjang dan sangat ketakutan. Ia melipat lututnya ke dada dan mendekapnya erat. Siapawanita itu? apa yang dilakukan dikamarku?

Akan tetapi kedua manikku juga menangkap Kakashi yang sama bugilnya dengan wanita itu.

Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa mereka berdua ada dikamarku?! lancang sekali!

Namun setelahnya aku mendapati diriku juga tengah telanjang. Tak memakai sehelai kainpun!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Siapa wanita itu? siapa dia?

Aku tak ingat jika menyewa seorang wanita malam untuk menemani. Seingatku semalam ada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian minim mendekatiku dan Kakashi. Setelahnya Kakashi mengajakku untuk pergi dari bar tersebut. Dan kini wanita yang berada di sudut kamarku mempunyai rambut.. pink?

Eh? aku tak salah lihat kan?! Pink?! apa apaan itu?

Apa dia mengecat rambutnya?

Aku masih tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Aku perlu seseorang untuk menjelaskannya.

"A-aku sangat.. membenci kalian berdua!" teriakan disertai dengan bentakan terlontar dari bibir wanita itu. Tak lupa ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Sekilas ku tangkap sorot mata itu menampakkan kesan kesedihan yang sangat luar biasa.

Tanpa menunggu kata-kataku keluar, wanita itu segera beranjak dan memunguti pakaian. Kemudian ia segera berlari dengan susah payah keluar dari kamar milikku.

Jangan katakan kalau-

.

.

Sasuke dan Kakashi saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Seolah-olah kedua manik mereka saling melemparkan pertanyaan. Lalu tatapan mereka beralih pada tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau telanjang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau juga?"

"Dan siapa wanita itu?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya tak mengerti.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Berkutat dengan pikiran yang sama-sama tak menemukan sebuah -samar kedua telinga mereka menangkap sebuah suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar.

Lalu mereka kembali saling berpandangan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya saling menampakkan raut wajah yang terkejut.

"Tunggu dulu!? jangan-jangan kita telah menidurinya Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengurangi ekspresi keterkejutannya.

Sasuke tak mejawab. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Lantas tangannya menyibakkan selimut biru gelap tersebut dan mengekspos tubuh keduanya. Mereka menatap sprei biru langit ranjang Sasuke dengan mata membelalak. Tertuju pada sebuah noda berwarna merah sedikit kecokelatan yang menyatu dengan warna sprei.

.

.

Isakan demi isakan keluar tak beraturan dari bibir mungil yang mulai membiru. Dari shower, air dingin terus saja mengalir tanpa habis dan menghiraukan seorang gadis -wanita berambut merah muda menunduk lesu. Tak peduli jika ia sudah kedinginan berada dalam genangan air pada bak berendam dengan memeluk kedua lipatan lututnya. Air pada bak tersebut telah setinggi dadanya dibiarkan meluap karena shower yang terus mengucurkan air tak dapat ditampung oleh kapasitas bak.

Tangannya beralih mencengkeram kepala dan menjambak helaian pink tersebut sekuatnya hingga beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh lemah pada sela-sela jari. Batinnya sangat terguncang. Ia tak tau semalam siapa yang mengagahinya terlebih dahulu. Dan yang pasti ia sangat membenci mereka berdua yang entah secara sadar atau tidak menghancurkan tangga masa depan Sakura.

Ia rapuh.

Kejadian semalam membuatnya benar-benar tertekan. Pikirannya mengelana. Ia merasa tak berguna lagi sebagai seorang perempuan. Harga dirinya sudah terenggut. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan darinya. Seperti seonggok sampah.

.

.

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

Mengapa ini terjadi padaku?

Mengapa Tuhan begitu tak adil terhadapku? Apakah belum cukupkah aku menderita setelah lehilangan kedua orang tuaku? Belum cukupkah Tuhan menorehkan sebuah luka hingga memberiku dengan tambahan luka yang lain?

Apakah seperti ini sebuah takdir?

Begitu kejam kepadaku. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal sebulan yang lalu dengan sangat mengenaskan. Saudara Ayahku mengambil semua apa yang menjadi hak warisku, dan setelah itu aku diusir dengan sangat tak bermoral oleh mereka.

Apa lagi ini?

Apa Tuhan belum puas membuatku menderita dengan mengirimkan kedua makhluk bernama pria untuk merusakku?

Tuhan.. aku lelah.

Tak peduli dengan guyuran air dingin dari shower membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar. Tak peduli dengan kulit dan bibirku yang semakin memucat. Aku hanya berharap jika dengan air ini mampu melenyapkan diriku. Aku sudah muak. Dan berharap ini hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur atau mimpi buruk. Berharap jika terbangun esok hari berada di pangkuan kedua orang tuaku.

Aku menyesal menjadi dewasa. Menyesal dengan takdirku yang begitu buruk.

Isakan demi tangisan terus ku lontarkan. Melepaskan semuanya.

Aku hanya ingin sendiri, tanpa seorangpun. Membusuk bagaikan seonggok sampah tak berguna. Harga diriku telah terenggut oleh pria-pria bajingan.

"AKU BENCI KALIAN! PERGILAH! PERGILAH! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN SEMUA!" Aku tak memperdulikan jika di luar sana ada orang yang mendengar teriakanku. Aku tak membutuhkan mereka semua.

Aku juga tak peduli mereka dua orang lelaki yang pernah kusukai. Kini aku sangat membenci mereka.

Sebuah kilas ingatan semalam terus membayangiku. Saat mereka menjamahku, saat mereka melepaskan pakaianku, saat tangan dan tubuh mereka yang kotor menindihku. Aku muak.. aku muak.. mengapa tak sedari malam tadi aku membunuh mereka saja?

"KUMOHON! PERGILAH KALIAN!"

Sembari menutup kedua telingaku, aku terus berteriak.

"HENTIKAAAAANNN! HIKSS... KALIAN LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI KALIAN!"

Tangisku semakin kencang hingga suaraku sedikit serak. Samar-samar seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak butuh mereka.

Aku tak butuh!

Dan aku sangat tertekan.

"PERGILAH! PERGILAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Aku menatap sendu genangan air pada bak mandi. Air dari shower terus mengalir menjatuhi pucuk kepalaku hingga tak dapat tertampung pada bak dan terus merembes kemanapun. Entah berapa banyak air mata yang telah keluar dari kedua sudut mataku yang menytu dengan aliran air pada shower.

Aku takut. Aku takut.

Aku ingin mati.

Perlahan kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Teriakan lemah masih mendominasi pada bibirku. Tubuhku mati rasa berikut dengan panca indera. Sekelilingku mulai gelap. Tak ada cahaya. Masih ku dengar dengan samar panggilan mereka sembari mengetuk pinti kamar mandi yang kupakai. Dan hingga akhirnya semuanya semakin gelap.

.

.

"Hey? kau.. bukalah pintu ini!" Kakashi berteriak sembari terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

Terdengar air shower yang terus mengalir. Menimbulkan percikan-percikan dengan suara sedikit keras.

"PERGILAH! PERGILAH KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Sakura keras.

"Hey buka pintunya! kita bisa sama-sama menjelaskannya! heyyy!" Kakashi panik. Wanita itu terdengar histeris dan terus berteriak.

Apakah mereka benar-benar melakukannya? Terlebih dengan satu orang wanita? bergiliran?

Ini adalah hal yang sangat gila. Mungkin mereka melakukannya secara tak sadar. Sasuke berdiri tepat disamping Kakashi. Raut wajahnya bercampur menjadi satu. Antara bingung, tak percaya dan juga khawatir. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

Jika mereka melakukannya saat mabuk, mustahil. Karena semabuk apapun, seseorang masih memiliki sebuah kesadaran. Namun semalam mereka sama sekali tak ingat jika mereka melakukannya. Dan wanita itu.. mereka sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Siapa dia? darimana ia datang? dan bagaimana bisa berada di apartemennya?

Entahlah.

Semua itu sangat tiba-tiba.

Mereka masih tak menyangka dengan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Seingat Kakashi, setelah mereka dari bar, pulang, masuk apartemen, mereka terjatuh di lantai dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Namun ketika bangun, mereka berdua mendapati seorang wanita tengah ketakutan berada disisi lain ranjang dan mereka bertiga tak memakai sehelai kainpun.

Setelah wanita itu lari, Kakashi dan Sasuke melihat bekas luka cakaran pada kedua punggung mereka. Lantas mereka saling menatap.

Jadi mereka benar-benar melakukannya.

Berselang beberapa menit, Kakashi dan Sasuke tak mendengar jeritan maupun teriakan histeris dari wanita didalam kamar mandi. Hanya suara air yang terdengar jatuh dari ketinggian. Mereka bisa menebak shower tersebut masih pada tempatnya. Kakashi tak berhenti memanggil wanita itu. Berharap pintu tersebut terbuka. Dengan begitu mereka bisa saling menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Terlebih wanita itu sebagai kunci utama kejadian semalam.

Namun tak ada jawaban. Tak ada teriakan. Seketika air muka mereka berubah. Di gantikan menjadi ekspresi kekhawatiran. Sasuke mencoba mengetuk pintu dan memanggil wanita itu. Nihil. Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Masih sama. Percikan air yang seakan menjawab situasi di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, Bagaimana? apa kita mendobraknya saja? tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam sana."

Sasuke tampak berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah.. aku akan mengambil sebuah selimut."

Sasuke melesat ke kamarnya, memakai kaus dan mengambil selimut sedikit tebal dari dalam almari. Sementara itu Kakashi sedang bersusah payah mendobrak pintu yang terkunci dari dalam. Memang sedikit susah. Mengingat knop kancing di dalam kamar mandi terbuat dari besi yang kokoh. Hingga Sasuke kembali dari kamarnya dan membawa sebuah selimut, Kakashi belum berhasil membukanya.

"Kita lakukan bersama, Sasuke." ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera meletakkan selimut pada sofa. Lantas ia berdiri di dekat Kakashi dan bersiap mendobrak pintu tersebut bersama-sama. Mereka mengambil sebuah 'ancang-ancang', dalam hitungan ketiga mereka mendobrak pintu itu bersama.

Berhasil.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan terbentur dinding kamar mandi dengan keras.

Kakashi dan Sasuke sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

"Astaga!" pekik Kakashi.

Kedua manik mereka terbelalak. Mendapati seorang wanita yang berada didalam bak mandi berisi air penuh. Shower tersebut masih mengalirkan air dengan sangat derasnya, hingga entah beberapa puluh liter air yang tak tertampung mengalir ke saluran pembuangan. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah kepala wanita itu yang-

-sedikit tenggelam. Dan hanya nampak ujung dahinya saja.

"Sasuke cepat siapkan selimut! dan keluarkan mobilku dari dalam garasi!"

Sasuke diam saja. Mematung bagaikan sebuah raga tanpa jiwa. Kedua maniknya tertuju pada seorang wanita didalam bak berendam.

"SASUKE!? CEPATLAH!" teriak Kakashi.

Sasuke yang tak kalah paniknya segera mempersiapkan selimut, membentangkannya. Dengan sigap ia langsung menuju tempat dimana kunci mobil Kakashi berada. Ia benar-benar panik. Sangat panik. Ia tak tau mengapa. Pastinya karena wanita itu. Tapi ia tak mengenalnya.

Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang kini memucat. Dan kulitnya yang bergesekan langsung dengan kulit lengan Kakashi terasa sangat dingin. Wajah wanita itu benar-benar pucat pasi. Bibirnya yang kebiruan. Dan tubuhnya tannpa memakai sehelai pakaianpun. Ia tak memikirkan pakaian wanita itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah harus segera membawanya menuju rumah sakit. Secepatnya. Jika tidak, wanita ini tidak akan terselamatkan.

Kakashi merasakan detak jantung wanita itu terus melemah. Ia panik. Segera ia membopong wanita itu keluar dan menyelimutinya agar tetap hangat. Lalu muncullah Sasuke dengan ekspresi entah apa dan berkata bahwa mobilnya sudah siap.

"Tak ada waktu! kita akan langsung menuju rumah sakit sekarang!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nah perkenalkan saya Revi newbie di dunia fanfic ini. Dan saya datang dengan membawa chapter kedua. Hmm ternyata semuanya ingin saya untuk meneruskan fic multichap ini. Disini saya akan membawakan fic yang (mungkin) sedikit berbeda dalam inti permasalahannya. Namun masih beraspek sama seperti fic Romance lainnya. Pada awal plot, saya berencana memasukkan Naruto atau Gaara. Tapi melewati banyak pertimbangan, akhirnya saya menjatuhkan pilihan pada abang saya dan tanpa disangka abang saya juga menyetujui ide gila ini, Kakashi Hatake. Wkwkw.. #digampar**_

 _ **oke saya begitu tercengang dengan para tanggapan readers untuk mempertahankan fic ini #sujudnangis. Tapi saya tidak menjamin akan saya sisipkan 'adegan lemon' atau tidak. Soalnya saya kalo ngetik adegan lemon, saya jadi berkhayal sendiri dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir di kepala sama senyum-sendiri merem melek. #plaaakk.**_

 _ **Big Thanks to :**_

 _ **All Readers, Favorites, Followers and Reviewers.**_

 _ **Serta :**_

 _ **mrz | bandung girl | yunitaayu917 | mc-kyan | hanazono yuri | rereuchiha | | Taskia Hatake46 | jey sakura | Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime | Luca Marvell | nelsonthen52 | aka-chan | YOktf | kiddo hatake | moshimoshi | suzuki michiyo | Jeremy Liaz Toner | Sakura Kumiko | A.f | Guest | achi | kyuaiioe| uchiha lizzy | | An Style | sjxjs | ongkitang**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mungkin di chapter depan akan saya balas satu persatu review dari teman-teman, karena di chapter ini saya bingung mau bales gimana ehehe..**_

 _ **Oke chapter ini apakah sudah ada sedikit pencerahan dan kelegaan? ehehe.. yang pasti nanti entah di chapter berapa akan saya kasih kejutan tak terduga. Saya memang sengaja mengangkat soal poliandri (kayaknya jarang ada gitu) tapi emmmmmm.. nantilah sya bahas satu-persatu di tiap chapter.. okee XD #angkat jempol tinggi**_

 _ **Saya tunggu tanggapan chapter ini, jika masih ada kesalahan atau kekurangan mohon diberitahukan lewat kotak review yang sudah disediakan. Saya tunggu, karena review kalian adalah semangat saya melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya.**_

 _ **Jaa neee XD see next chapter.**_

 _ **Salam hangat Revi-san.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Needed Shoulder

Hollaminna! apa kabar kalian? ahhh gomenasai kalo updatenya terlalu ngaret. Biasa benar-benar sedang malas, ditambah dengan jadwal sungkeman yang suangaaat padat. Oke saya akan balas review dulu yaak XD

 _ **Obrolan Author :**_

 _ **bandung girl-san :**_ _Oke oke masih penasaran? hihi XD selamat membaca.._

 _ **Sakura Kumiko-san :**_ _Hehe.. kayaknya asik aja ngambil topik tentang ini dan akhirnya tercetuslah ide nista ini wkw.. eh iya, sebenernya cuma coba-coba,aja.. tapi setelah dibaca ulang ternyata,memang aneh,kayak saya #plakk.. soalnya kalo bikin ficnya kepotong hari jadi aneh.. makanya di chap dua kemarin banyak kekurangannya XD selamat membaca._

 _ **mc-kyan-san :**_ _yap! enak kali ya jadi,sakura XD wkwkw #tertawanista.. iya,aku potong soalnya otak saya malah,berimajinasi yang berlebihan XD oke, kita,lihat saja nanti akankah kedua pria tampan itu beruntung atau malah buntung? wkwk.. oh gitu.. hehe.. tapi ini asli imajinasi saya sendiri. Sselamat membaca.._

 _ **yunitaayu917-san :**_ _aduduh gomen gomen yunita-san.. ternyata sangat ngaret.. tapi tenang saja saya sudah apdet XD aaa terimakasih untuk bunganya.. selamat,membaca._

 _ **Arinamour036-san :**_ _aaa.. hai juga XD salam kenal Arin-san.. wkwkw.. tenang,saja untuk lemonawalnya nggak saya jabarin.. mungkin di chapter besok setelah perdamaian antara kubu telah ter-realisasikan #halah.. wkwkw..,sama saya juga takut dosa, tapi untung saja kedepannya bisa leluasa XD oke selamat membaca._

 _ **guest-san :**_ _emm.. jangan benci sasu sama kashi nya,dongg..,hehe kebutuhan peran aja.. untuk kedepannya mungkin nggak gitu lagi kok.. emm untuk itu saya bahas perchapter yaak XD_

 _ **Luca Marvell -san :**_ _Emm mungkin ada sedikit konflik Luca-san.. XD_

 _ **Khioneizys-san :**_ _arigatou gozaimashita Khio-san.. selamat membaca XD_

 _ **kyuaiioe-san :**_ _terimakasih pengertiannya XD saya jadi,bersemangatttt Hehe.._

 _ **Aka-Chan-san :**_ _wah wah.. nanti pasti akan saya beri tahu mengapa mereka berdua nggak sadar saat begituan hehe.. oke terimakasih XD selamat,membaca.._

 _ **afifahfebri235-san :**_ _Arigatou gozaimashita XD selamat,membaca._

 _ **moshimoshi-san :**_ _terimakasih sudah menyemangati saya XD nggak masalah Moshi-san.. karena dengan review anda saya jadi bersemangat hehe.. salam kenal juga XD saya newbie disini.. iya ide nista,saya membawa saya untuk mempublish fic ini.. nyehehe.. berarti rela nih? oke selamat membaca XD_

 _ **-san :**_ _nah gomenasai jika updatenya nggak kilat yayaya.. hehe,entah mengapa saya terlalu kejam memberikan peran tersebut pada sakura.. tapi setelah berunding dengan yang bersangkutan.. akhirnya dia mau mengambil peran tersebut #plakk XD oke selamat,membaca.._

 _ **Taskia Hatake46-san :**_ _nyihihihi.. kurang liar kali ya #ketawamesum.. oke selamat,membaca XD_

 _ **d3rin-san :**_ _arigatouuu XD selamat,membaca._

 _ **Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime -san :**_ _Wah wah.. ada sesuatu ini.. ketahuaaaaaannnn... anda,ketahuannnn.. wkwk XD oke selamat membaca._

 _ **-san :**_ _arigatou XD selamat,membaca._

 _ **jey sakura-san :**_ _hehe.. bagaimana? apa malah aneh ya? hehe.. tapi aku suka threesomenya #plakk.. oke selamat membaca._

 _ **Kurogawa Daichi -san :**_ _aaaa.. di chapter besok mungkin ada penjelasannya Daichi-San XD_

 _ **black hikaru -san :**_ _ehehe.. disini kedua orang tua Sakura udah nggak ada Hikaru-san.. hehe.. apalagi kisah hidupnya sangat tragis disini wkwkw #smirk_

 _ **hiruma-san :**_ _arigatou Hiruma-san XD saya jamin sampai end untuk fic-fic saya.. tapi butuh waktu yang cukup lama heee.._

 _ **Cherry853-san :**_ _salam kenal juga Cherry-san XD arigatou gozaimasu.. ahhh tentu saja fic saya tidak sebagus novelis yang udah profesional.. jangan ragu kalo nemu kesalahan dari penjabaran atau pemilihan katanya. Beri tahu saya oke XD #kedipkedip.. selamat,membaca :D_

 _ **mrz-san :**_ _aaaa.. anda berlebihan Mrz-san.. fic saya penuh dengan kekurangan.. sangat banyak.. makanya jangan ragu buat kasi kritik atau saran yaaa XD arigatou XD selamat membaca._

 _ **nelsonthen52 -san :**_ _selamat membaca XD_

 _ **suzuki michiyo -san :**_ _eh? iya benar hehe.. terimakasih XD selamat membaca oke.._

 _ **YOktf-san :**_ _sudah update XD terimakasih.. selamat membaca.._

 _ **wind-chan-san :**_ _arigatou XD selamat membaca.._

 _ **ongkitang-san :**_ _terimakasih kitang-san.. hehe selamat membaca.._

 _ **popeye-san :**_ _nah.. itu kemarin gara-gara nggak fokus sama fic ini.. yah sama digangguin orang dan akhirnya jadi berantakan penyusunan katanya.. ehehe gomenasai, tapi untuk chapter depan semoga lebih baik XD terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya.. saya sangat terbantu.. selamat membaca._

 _ **-san :**_ _aaaa.. sekali lagi gomenasai T^T.. oke untuk itu nanti yaaahhh hehe.. entah saya yang gila atau gimana tercetuslah ide buluk ini wkwkw.. terimakasih.. selamat membaca.._

 _ **saku-san :**_ _oke.. sudah lanjut yah.. selamat membaca XD_

 _ **-san :**_ _hehe.. kalo lemonnya mungkin belum muncul yakkk.. kalo udah pada baikan merekanya.. hihihi XD_

 _ **AsahinaUchiHaruno Shafa -san :**_ _selamat membaca XD_

 _ **Guest-san :**_ _aaaa.. jangan benci dongg.. ini kebutuhan peran mereka dan sebelumnya mereka udah nyanggupin kontrak ke saya #plak.. oke terimakasih sudah menunggu.. selamat membaca XD_

 _ **Kumiko Hanari-chan -san :**_ _arigatou XD bagaimana chap ini? apa terlihat menyedihkan atau mengecewakan? ehehe.. tapi masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, mohon bantuannya ya, dengan memberikan tanggapan atau kritik.. saya sangat berharap sekali XD mungkin saja OOC, cuma saya nggak menyadarinya hehe.. oke sudah updet.. selamat membaca yaa.._

 _ **r-san :**_ _terimakasih XD selamat membaca.._

 _ **Ihfaherdiati892-san :**_ _iya saya,ngetiknya sama nggak tega.. awalnya saya bingung mau pilih antara kakashi atau Sasu.. dan akhirnya ide nista saya menyeret keduanya untuk mengeroyok sakura wkwkw.. #ketawamesum.. selamat membaca.._

 _ **lya hatake-san :**_ _terimakasih.. selamat membaca XD_

 _ **uchiha lizzy -san :**_ _aa gomen nggak bisa sekilat mungkin.. tapi sudah updet.. selamat membaca XD_

 _ **Rizka scorpiogirl -san :**_ _nah sudah apdet Rizka-san.. hehe.. tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya XD selamat,membaca._

 _ **cha cha-san :**_ _oookkkkeee sudah lanjut XD selamat membaca.. iya dia 'numpang' sementara diapartemen Kakashi :D_

 _ **cherryhime85-san :**_ _jangan benci sasu kashi dong hehe.. ini kebutuhancerita.. sebenernya mereka nggak brengsek kok XD terimakasih.. selamat membaca._

 _ **.**_

Yosh.. langsung saja! selamat membaca minna-san.. semoga bisa dibaca XD

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang kini memucat. Dan kulitnya yang bergesekan langsung dengan kulit lengan Kakashi terasa sangat dingin. Wajah wanita itu benar-benar pucat pasi. Bibirnya yang kebiruan. Dan tubuhnya tannpa memakai sehelai pakaianpun. Ia tak memikirkan pakaian wanita itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah harus segera membawanya menuju rumah sakit. Secepatnya. Jika tidak, wanita ini tidak akan terselamatkan._

 _Kakashi merasakan detak jantung wanita itu terus melemah. Ia panik. Segera ia membopong wanita itu keluar dan menyelimutinya agar tetap hangat. Lalu muncullah Sasuke dengan ekspresi entah apa dan berkata bahwa mobilnya sudah siap._

 _"Tak ada waktu! kita akan langsung menuju rumah sakit sekarang!"_

 _ **Present Chapter 3 :**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **REALLY? SHARE?**_

 _Original Story by : Shiruetto Revi (Revi-san)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai.**_

 _Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Kakashi Hatake_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC, dan lain-lain.**_

 _ **(Bad Story)**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort & Family (maybe)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary :**_ _Pernikahan ya? menurut kalian apa arti dari pernikahan?.Seorang Suami dan Seorang Istri pastinya.. Yang Saling mencintai._

 _Sebuah ikatan untuk berbagi perasaan, pemahaman, dan pendapat. Permulaan dan adaptasi dengan kehidupan yang baru._

 _Namun bukan itu saja, Pernikahan juga menyatukan setiap perbedaan dengan bijak._

 _Tapi bagaimana jika Pernikahan tersebut terdiri dari satu orang_ _ **ISTRI**_

 _dan dua orang_ _ **SUAMI**_ _?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu segera membukakan pintu mobil Kakashi bagian belakang. Untung saja ia telah memposisikan mobil tersebut tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemen. Kemudian disusul Kakashi yang menggendong wanita itu masuk kedalam mobil dan memangkunya. Raut wajah mereka benar-benar panik, terlebih lagi Kakashi. Pemuda Hatake itu memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang juga mulai membiru. Didalam pangkuannya, Sakura semakin lemas, detak jantungnya semakin melemah. Tak ayal membuat Kakashi semakin panik.

"Sasuke! cepatlah! ini benar-benar gawat!" teriak Kakashi.

Sasuke yang tak kalah panik kemudian menjalankan mobil tersebu tergesa-gesa dan dengan kecepatan sangat luar biasa. Seperti sedang dikejar oleh Tyrex berukuran sangat besar yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah menuju rumah sakit, karena keselamatan wanita itu hal yang utama. Terlambat sedetik saja, pasti hal yang buruk menantinya. Dan yang paling buruk dari semua kemungkinan buruk adalah jika nyawa wanita itu tak tertolong, sehingga ia dan Kakashi akan dijerat dengan hukum penjara. Belum lagi jika orang tua wanita itu tau dan mengajukan visum. Sudah pasti ia akan dijrrat dengan pasal pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan berencana. Sungguh ironis jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Belum lagi entah bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya jika mengetahui masalah ini. Bisa-bisa saat itu juga ia dipecat sebagai penerus Keluarga Uchiha. Lalu sebuah gelar 'elite' narapidana tertulis permanen dalam daftar riwayat hidupnya.

 _Oh Astaga! jangan sampai! jangan sampai terjadi! Shit!_

Gara-gara kepanikannya, hampir saja ia menabrak pengendara motor dan pejalan kaki yang tengah melewati zebra cross. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana meneriakinya gila ataupun sebutan yang tak patut diperdengarkan.

Setelah dirasa jalanan cukup sepi, ia mengarahkan kaca spion pada langit-langit mobil kearah Kakashi yang sedang berusaha mendekap erat wanita itu. Benar saja, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi kepanikan Kakashi hingga seperti itu. Padahal dulu, saat bersama istrinya tak pernah sedikitpun Kakashi menampilkan ekspresi lain selain wajah datar. Tersenyum pun hanya sekedar senyum tipis saja, tidak sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih. Sasuke mengarahkan spion tersebut kearah wanita yang berada didekapan Kakashi.

Benar juga.

Wajah wanita itu memucat, bibirnya membiru dan tak berhenti bergetar. Ada sekelebat perasaan takut saat menatap wajah wanita itu. Takut jika nyawanya tak tertolong. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia ketahui tentang wanita itu, wanita misterius yang tiba-tiba saja berada di kamarnya, apartemen Kakashi. Dan yang paling mencengangkan, seakan-akan ia dan Kakashi telah meniduri wanita itu dengan beberapa bukti termasuk cakaran pada punggung mereka dan bercak darah di sprei miliknya. Apakah teman Kakashi?

Tidak mungkin, malah Kakashi yang bertanya kepadanya siapa wanita itu.

Ia pun juga tak mengenalnya atau merasa mempunyai teman seperti sosoknya.

Namun saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengorek apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan, mengantarkan sebuah nyawa untuk segera diselamatkan.

.

.

Sasuke berhasil memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu Unit Gawat Darurat di rumah Sakit Konoha. Dengan sigap ia bergegas turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Kakashi. Dengan sedikit susah payah bangkit dari jok belakang, Kakashi yang dibantu oleh Sasuke membopong Sakura masuk kedalam pintu masuk tersebut. Beberapa perawat yang nampak berjaga yang melihat kepanikan di wajah kedua lelaki tampan tersebut segera menghampiri mereka sembari mendorong sebuah bed dorong.

"Tolong suster! selamatkan wanita ini!" ucap Sasuke panik.

Perawat tersebut segera mengisyaratkan untuk meletakkan Sakura diatas bed. Kakashi dan Sasuke segera meletakkannya dengan pelan. Meskipun raut kekhawatiran diwajah mereka masih jelas tergambar, namun ada sekelumit perasaan lega karena mereka langsung menangani Sakura. Bersama para perawat, Sasuke dan Kakashi mendorong bed tersebut hingga sampai pada ujung lorong dengan pintu bertuliskan Ruang ICU. Saat pintu tersebut terbuka dan mereka hendak turut masuk kedalam, salah satu perawat menahan langkah mereka.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, tapi kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk kedalam.. kalian bisa menunggu dikursi tunggu." ujar perawat itu sembari menunjuk deretan kursi besi yang berada di seberang ruangan dan kemudian menutup pintu.

Mereka menghela nafas lega. Tampak sedikit ekspresi ketenangan yang terpancar dari keduanya. Kakashi terduduk lemas dilantai, ia menunduk sembari kedua tangannya mengusap pelan helaian silver. Untung saja sebelum kerumah sakit ia sudah terlebih dahulu memakai pakaian. Ya walaupun ia mengenakan celana kolor bercorak kotak-kotak selutut serta kaos tipis berwarna putih sedikit ketat hingga menampakkan beberapa otot tubuhnya. Tidak berbeda dengannya, Sasuke tampak sedikit lebih sopan. Ia mengenakan sebuah celana training abu-abu serta sebuah kaos berbahan katun berwarna putih longgar. Cukup untuk menutupi lekuk ototnya yang menonjol. Tak disangka gaya berpakaian mereka menarik perhatian beberapa perawat yang terpesona dengan sempurnanya aura mereka berdua.

Akan tetapi tetap saja, Sasuke dan Kakashi tak memperdulikan mereka.

"Aku akan memarkirkan mobil sebentar.." ujar Sasuke. Kakashi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lemas.

Kakashi bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan gontai menuju kursi tunggu. Tatapannya datar namun tak menghilangkan sorot mata yang terkesan sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal. Setelah duduk disalah satu kursi, kedua manik beda warna tersebut menatap pada lantai. Otaknya kembali memutar saat ia mengeratkan wanita itu dalam dekapannya. Surai sakura serta gestur wajahnya seperti pernah melihat dan bertemu sebelumnya. Namun ia tak bisa mengingat tepatnya kapan dan dimana ia merasa bertemu dengan wanita itu. Tapi sungguh, wajah wanita itu begitu familiar dalam ingatannya.

 _Siapa dia? apa aku pernah mengenalnya?_

Kakashi merogoh saku celananya berharap sebuah benda yang ia maksud terjangkau oleh tangannya. Namun tangannya tak kunjung menemukan. Ternyata benda tersebut tak ada didalam sana.

 _Shit! aku lupa membawa ponsel dan dompet!_

Wajar saja tak membawanya mengingat ia sangat terburu-buru dengan kepanikan yang mendominasi. Jadi tak sempat ia memikirkan untuk membawa ponsel ataupun dompet. Yah ia harus mengurungkan niat untuk menghubungi rekan atau asistennya dan memberitahukan bahwa hari ini ia tidak akan mengajar.

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya sembari terus mencoba mendalami memori yang tersimpan diloker otaknya. Kedua onyxnya beralih menatap pintu dimana para perawat membawa Sakura. Ia terus menunggu dan berdoa agar wanita itu dapat terselamatkan. Jika keadaan wanita itu sudah membaik dan tenang, mungkin saja ia bisa mencari tau apa yang terjadi semalam, siapa dia dan mengapa berada didalam apartemennya.

.

.

Kakashi dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan dengan sebuah botol air mineral dingin berada di tangan masing-masing. _Well,_ pilihan dengan menenggak air dingin mungkin bisa mendinginkan pikiran mereka. Kiranya hampir satu jam berlalu sejak perawat membawa Sakura kedalam ruangan tersebut. Belum ada tanda-tanda dari dokter maupun perawat yang keluar dari ruangan. Mereka semakin cemas dan bosan menunggu. Sesekali Sasuke atau Kakashi berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan dan mencari celah untuk mengintip dari balik jendela bertirai atau kaca buram pada pintu. Seperti seorang maling yang mengendap-endap mengintai mangsanya, mencari kesempatan untuk melancarkan aksinya. Namun usaha mereka gagal untuk mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan para dokter dan perawat pada wanita itu.

Mereka kembali duduk dengan ekspresi kekecewaan karena tidak dapat sekedar mengetahui bagaimana keadaan wanita itu.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, seorang dokter berambut pirang dengan kaca mata yang bertengger rapi pada hidungnya tampak keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang berada tepat disamping ruangan dimana Sakura ditangani. Seorang perawat turut mendampingi sembari membawa sebuah _clipboard_ ditangannya.

"Ah suster, tolong pantau pasien ini selama tiga jam sekali dan berikan hasilnya kepadaku."

"Baik dokter. Tetapi saya belum menanyakan identitas wanita itu kepada keluarganya."

"Oh.. baiklah mungkin aku saja yang menanyakannya. Dan dimana keluarga dari wanita itu?"

"Disana Dokter, mereka menunggu dikursi tunggu." perawat itu menunjuk dimana Sasuke dan Kakashi duduk. Dokter tersebut mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan. Kedua onyxnya menangkap dua orang laki-laki sedang duduk dengan raut wajah dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Ia mengernyit. Lalu ia kembali menoleh pada suster disampingnya.

"Baiklah.. kau boleh kembali." suster itu mengangguk dan berbalik.

Dokter tersebut berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Kakashi. Sepertinya ia sedikit kenal dengan kedua gaya rambut bahkan gestur tubuh dua orang laki-laki yang sedang menunggu. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tetap berjalan santai menghampiri mereka. Semakin dekat dan dekat, ia bisa melihat dan mengenali kedua laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke? Kakashi- _senpai?_ "

Sontak membuat kedua lelaki itu menoleh cepat kearahnya. Manik mereka membulat tak percaya.

"Deidara!" pekik mereka berdua.

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap intens pemuda berpakaian dokter tersebut. "Kau dokter disini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya teman segengnya saat SMA dulu telah sukses menjadi seorang dokter. Padahal dulu Deidara terkenal akan keusilannya menjahili guru-guru. Sama badungnya dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Deidara termasuk pribadi yang jorok. Mandipun tak pernah serajin Sasuke, 3hari sekali pada setiap sore hari. Belum lagi penampilannya yang selalu kusut dan berantakan membuat para wanita enggan mendekatinya. Dan kini, sungguh telah berubah drastis. Dari penampilan maupun kepribadian. Rambut pirang panjang yang dulunya diikat asal, kini tergerai dengan bebas. Poninya tak lagi menjuntai, kini terselip rapi di belakang telinganya. Benar-benar perubahan yang sangat mengesankan.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya tak berkembang seperti teman-teman badungnya. Masih sama, pengangguran terhormat kelas atas yang sedang sekarat. Bahkan ia tak punya pekerjaan yang sanggup mensuplai dana masuk.

Deidara mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Jadi kalian berdua yang membawa wanita itu?" mereka saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Aku tak tau kalau kalian kenal dengan Sakura." ucap Deidara.

"Sakura? siapa Sakura?" kini Kakashi yang unjuk suara sembari berdiri. Deidara mengernyit tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Kau kenal dengan wanita itu Dei?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Deidara semakin bingung, padahal mereka sendiri yang membawa Salura kerumah sakit ini.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Dengar, kami tak mengenal wanita itu. Sedikitpun kami tak mengetahui siapa wanita itu." kali ini Deidara yang terkejut.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? jangan bercanda.. dan bukan waktu-"

"Kami tidak bercanda." suara berat dan penuh penekanan Sasuke lontarkan. Ia menatap tajam Deidara yang meragukan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Apa selama kau berteman denganku, aku terkesan bercanda dalam suatu hal yang sangat serius seperti ini?!" Deidara bergidik. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah lagi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu. Terakhir kalinya pada saat pesta kelulusan mereka, saat itu mimik wajah Sasuke lebih menyeramkan karena di beberapa bagian wajah dan telinganya terpasang tindik. Belum lagi kebiasaan Sasuke yang gemar mamakai celak hitam.

Deidara menghela nafas dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Okey.. baiklah." ucapan Deidara membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi. Deidara memicing.

"Ha?"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Setidaknya ada yang belum berubah dari sosok Deidara yang sangat ia kenal, yaitu loading otak yang terlewat lama.

"Wanita itu."

Deidara tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tau sepenuhnya tentangnya, tapi yang ku ketahui hanya.. Sakura itu adik kelas kita saat SMA.."

"Hah?" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Tapi aku yakin ada seseorang mengetahui semua tentang wanita itu."

.

.

Sakura belum juga sadar sejak tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi apartemen. Ia masih terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur dengan selang infus dan selang pernafasan menempel ditubuhnya. Wajahnya masih pucat, namun nafasnya sudah jauh lebih teratur. Kelopak matanya masih senantiasa tertutup rapat seolah-olah enggan beranjak meninggalkan mimpinya dan kembali ke dunia nyata yang kejam. Setelah melakukan perawatan hingga satu jam, Sakura dibawa ke ruang rawat inap yang berada di lantai tiga rumah sakit. Tepatnya berada di ruang VIP dengan kamar untuk satu orang pasien lengkap dengan balkon.

Sasuke dan Kakashi sengaja menempatkan Sakura pada ruangan tersebut. Mengingat perkataan Deidara yang memberitahukannya jika Sakura butuh perawatan intens karena Sasuke bercerita jika Sakura tenggelam dalam bak mandi. Sedikit konyol. Bagaimana bisa tenggelam dalam bak mandi yang dalamnya tidak mencapai setengah meter?

Bahkan Deidara sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke dan Kakashi hendak membunuh Sakura dengan menenggelamkannya. Namun dengan cepat Deidara mendapat sebuah dampratan maut dari keduanya.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada diruangan dimana Sakura dirawat. Sasuke duduk disofa panjang yang tersedia, sementara Kakashi berdiri disamping tempat Sakura berbaring. Kedua manik beda warna itu menatap wajah sang wanita yang terlelap bak seorang putri tidur menunggu untuk dicium oleh sang pangeran. Pada kenyataannya, mungkin saja ia tak sudi dicium oleh kedua lelaki brengsek yang telah menyentuhnya. Kakashi mengamati dengan detil wajah Sakura, pantas saja terlihat begitu familiar.

 _'Jika Sakura adalah adik kelas Sasuke dan Deidara, otomatis aku pernah mengajar ekstra Basket dan Voli di kelasnya.. Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengingatnya. Rambut pink dan manik hijau.. sepertinya tidak- Tunggu! pink dan manik berwarna hijau?! bukankah dia.. itu mustahil! dia tak sekurus ini.. tapi mengingat warna rambutnya, selama aku mengajar, hanya dia satu-satunya murid dengan rambut berwarna pink.'_

Kakashi terus mendalami pikirannya sembari menatap wajah Sakura. Dahinya berkerut pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

 **Tok..tok..tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang rawat inap Sakura. Kakashi dan Sasuke saling bertatapan dan kemudian menoleh kearah pintu. Kakashi mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut. Sasuke mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan kearah daun pintu. Seketika pintu dibuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita seumuran Sakura berambut pirang yang diikat ala _ponytail_ dengan helai poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Lho? Sasuke- _senpai?"_ ia terlihat bingung.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, heran mengapa wanita didepannya itu mengetahui namanya. "Hn?"

"Kau tak ingat aku _senpai?_ Yamanaka Ino, adik Deidara.."

Sasuke terperangah, ia benar-benar tak ingat jika Deidara memiliki adik. Memang ia sempat bertemu, namun itu beberapa belas tahun lalu saat mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Itupun adik Deidara masih setinggi pohon sawi. Bisa dibilang persahabatan Sasuke dan Deidara semenjak mereka kecil, namun saat kelulusan Deidara memutuskan untuk pindah kota karena kemauan ayahnya. Pada akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali di SMA yang sama. Mungkin benang takdir memang sudah mengikat jempol mereka berdua. Dan kini mereka bertemu kembali di Rumah sakit yang sama dengan profesi yang berbeda-

-jauh.

Deidara sudah diangkat menjadi dokter selama setahun belakangan ini dan Sasuke...

Emm.. tak perlu dikatakan lagi.

Raut wajah Sasuke kembali datar. "Hn. Masuklah."

Ino mengangguk riang. Ia belum tau perihal kakaknya meneleponnya untuk berkunjung kerumah sakit. Apalagi kakaknya bilang bahwa ada salah satu teman lamanya yang dirawat disana. Mendengar kakaknya begitu serius dan terkesan memaksanya, akhirnya dengan malas ia menuruti kemauan kakak tercerewetnya. Padahal ia hendak menikmati bersantai memanjakan diri di sebuah klinik spa. Yah mumpung hari ini ia mendapat jatah libur setelah tiga minggu bekerja. Sayangnya, baru saja ia menapakkan kaki didepan klinik tersebut, sang Kakak yang terhormat mengacaukan hari tenangnya.

Sasuke berjalan diikuti oleh Ino yang tampak canggung. Maklum saja, ia tak begitu mengenal dekat dengan Sasuke. Walaupun pemuda itu adalah teman akrab kakaknya. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ Ino menangkap seorang pria dewasa yang tengah berdiri disamping ranjang pasien. Awalnya ia terkejut, dan ia bisa mengenali siapa pemilik rambut perak mencuat menantang langit.

"Kakashi- _senpai?"_ gumamnya pelan.

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya. _'Mengapa Kakashi-senpai ada disini? apakah ia dan Sasuke saling mengenal?_

Setahunya mereka tidaklah berteman akrab. Apa lagi saat mereka masih SMA. Sasuke yang notabenenya seorang berandal dan preman sekolah, berbanding terbalik dengan Kakashi sebagai _Senpai_ senior pengajar ekskul. Ino benar-benar heran dan takjub. Namun yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah sosok Sasuke. Ditelinganya tak ada lagi _piercing_ yang terpasang. Hanya menyisakan beberapa lubang bekas tindikan yang mulai sedikit merapat. Dan juga Sasuke terlihat-

-sangat tampan dengan garis kedewasaannya.

Siapapun pasti akan terpesona. Menurut Ino, Sasuke lah yang banyak berubah. Tak lagi mengenakan polesan arang disekitar matanya dan sikapnya lebih tenang dibandingkan saat bersekolah dulu. Benar-benar perubahan yang mengejutkan. Melihat Sasuke dan Kakashi, ia teringat dengan sahabatnya. Seorang gadis buruk rupa yang hanya mengagumi kedua laki-laki itu dari jauh. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu sahabatnya bercerita dengan malu-malu setelah ia paksa untuk memberitahukan siapa laki-laki yang disukai. Sahabatnya ialah-

"SAKURAAAA?!"

-Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Ino duduk berhadapan dengan kedua lelaki tampan pada sofa panjang sembari memperlihatkan layar tablet miliknya yang menampilkan sebuah foto. Kedua lelaki itu melihatnya dengan intens layar phone tersebut. Lalu ekspresi wajah mereka berubah.

"Kalian bisa melihat dengan jelas kan? siapa satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Dan dia tak mengecatnya."

Foto tersebut merupakan foto saat sebelum kelulusan. Mereka berlima -Shino, Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Kiba- tampak tersenyum kearah kamera dengan pose dua jari. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan jas almamater kebanggaan berwarna abu-abu tua. Kakashi dan Sasuke menatap tak berkedip dan tak percaya. Memang benar ada seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk yang mempunyai rambut berwarna bubble gum klimis, tepat ditengah-tengah mereka. Menggunakan seragam sekolah yang juga berukuran besar, kacamata bulat dengan lensa seperti pantat botol serta beberapa bintik hitam pada pipinya. Sangat berbeda jauh dari segi fisik. Namun wajahnya sedikit ada kemiripan pada mata hijau dan bentuk hidung.

Benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk bisa berubah secara drastis menjadi seorang bidadari yang menawan?

Jika dunia ini adalah dunia penyihir, mereka maklum saja. Dengan mantra _bim salabim_ siapapun bisa merubah dirinya sesuai yang diinginkan. Namun pada kenyataannya, penyihir hanya ada di dalam cerita fantasy dan fiksi. Mustahil kalau di jaman modern dan serba ada ini memanfaatkan kekuatan penyihir yang bahkan sangat tak mungkin keberadaannya. Bukankah itu menggelikan?

"Apa kalian ingat? seorang gadis culun dengan sebutan itik buruk rupa?" tanya Ino.

Mereka berdua menatap Ino. Ingatan mereka kembali berputar, beterbangan didalam rongga kepala. Sasuke terdiam, ia tak pernah tau jika adik kelasnya dulu ada yang seperti itu. Jujur saja ia malas untuk menghafal satu persatu murid, toh tidak penting juga untuknya. Apalagi sampai menghafal satu persatu. Hey murid di SMA nya bukan hanya satu atau dua orang saja, namun beribu-ribu. Itupun selama bersekolah disana banyak yang tidak ia kenal. Mungkin popularitas Sasuke sebagai berandalan banyak murid yang cukup mengetahui dan mengenal Sasuke, namun tidak sebaliknya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Kakashi mulai menyadari sesuatu. Alisnya merenggang, matanya sedikit membulat. Kalau tidak salah, Sakura memang dulu adalah murid bimbingannya. Entah berada di kelas apa. Memang Sakura saat itu bukanlah gadis yang menonjol dan populer. Mungkin saja kondisi fisiknya menjadi kendala untuk bergaul dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Memang Kakashi pernah sekali memperhatikannya, kalau tidak salah saat Sakura dan Ino sedang saling bercengkerama di waktu istirahat ekskul. Sakura tak pernah tertawa lebar, hanya seulas senyum tipis tanpa memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Saat kedua maniknya bertemu pandang, Sakura tampak salah tingkah dan malu-malu, dengan sigap segera mengalihkan wajahnya.

Sontak membuat Kakashi kebingungan. Dan ia tak ambil pusing tentang hal itu.

"Akan ku beritahu satu hal tentang Sakura.." Ino kembali berucap.

"Sakura pernah menyukai kalian berdua saat itu.. tapi aku tak tau bagaimana perasaannya sekarang."

Mereka tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa, hanya saja mereka tak menyangka dengan apa yang Ino ucapkan.

"Jadi.. apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke dan Kakashi terdiam mematung. Mereka tampak ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Tak mungkin mereka menjawab jika mereka telah memperkosanya secara bergiliran, Sakura yang syok mengunci diri di kamar mandi dan akhirnya tenggelam dalam bak berendam. Sungguh bukan jawaban yang patut diberikan pada sesosok wanita pirang yang notebenennya adalah sahabat dekat dari Sakura. Mereka bisa membayangkan ekspresi dan tindakan apa yang akan mereka dapat setelah memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau bukan mati ditempat, mungkin saja mereka berdua akan diseret ke penjara. Apalagi jika mereka mengatakan jika mereka melakukannya atas dasar tak sadarkan diri. Mereka yakin jika Ino tak mungkin akan mempercayainya.

Belum lagi kala suatu saat ada kemungkinan Sakura hamil. Lalu anak siapa nantinya yang dikandung oleh Sakura?

Lagi-lagi mereka berpikir dalam. Berpikir ulang untuk menjawab dengan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Namun jika berbohong, mereka hanya berhasil pada awalnya saja. Setelah Sakura sadar, semuanya akan terkuak apa yang telah terjadi malam itu.

"Sasuke- _senpai?_ Kakashi- _senpai?_ apa yang terjadi padanya? jangan katakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang sangat serius.."

Ya memang bukan hal yang serius. Namun hal yang sangat gawat dan benar-benar kritis.

"Hey-"

"Nggghhhh.."

Ucapan Ino terpotong tatkala ketiga pasang telinga mereka menangkap lenguhan lemah yang berasal dari ranjang pasien. Sontak mereka menolehkan pandangan kearah Sakura. Mereka menangkap sosok Sakura yang mengarahkan tangannya pada kepala dan memijitnya pelan. Ino yang sangat bahagia melihat Sakura telah sadar segera bangkit menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura.. kau sudah sadar? bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan menoleh. Pandangannya menangkap sosok blur yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Ia bisa merasakan tangan lembut orang itu membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Hah? S-Siapa kau?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mencoba memperjelas siluet sesosok wanita yang berdiri disampingnya. Begitu pandangannya telah pulih, dengan jelas ia sanggup mengenali siapa orang itu.

"I-Ino? Kaukah itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Wanita pirang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lega. "Yokatta.." Sakura mengernyit saat indera penciumannya menangkap bebauan yang sangat menyengat.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya linglung.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit Sakura, Hey~ apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura tak menjawab. Ia sedang mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dengannya.

Lalu kedua matanya yang masih sayu menangkap dua sosok lelaki dengan wajah yang entah apa sedang menatap balik dirinya. Seketika ingatan kejadian mengerikan semalam kembali berputar dengan sendirinya. Memberikan sebuah reaksi wajah yang terluka dan benci. Dadanya sakit. Seperti diremas oleh sebuah tangan yang menggunakan sarung tangan berduri dengan kuat. Sesak yang ia rasakan semakin membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"K-Kalian.." cairan bening turut menggenangi kedua kelopak matanya. Ino menoleh pada kedua lelaki itu dan kemudian pada Sakura.

"Kau mengenal-"

"PERGI!"

Ino terkejut mendengar bentakan lemah disertai dengan isakan. "PERGI! PERGI KALIAN! PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Sakura.."

"PERGI! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN!"

Ino terkejut, Sasuke dan Kakashi tak kalah terkejutnya. Sakura ingat semuanya. Ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Kedua lelaki itu bungkam, tak berkutik melihat dan mendengar reaksi penolakan yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hati mereka mencelos. Ada sekelumit rasa sakit yang menusuk ulu hati kala mendengar suara Sakura yang begitu bergetar menyiratkan perasaan yang sangat terluka.

"PERGI KALIAN! PERGI!"

Tangis Sakura pecah, dekapan Ino terus mengerat seiring rontaan tubuh Sakura. "Sakura tenanglah.. kumohon tenanglah.. ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." ucap Ino khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, melihat kondisi Sakura yang belum pulih, begitu melihat kedua lelaki itu ia berteriak histeris.

"I-Ino.. SURUH MEREKA PERGI!"

Ino benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat kecewa bercampur dengan marah. Jika Sakura seperti ini, itu berarti ada suatu hal yang sangat amat serius terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Tak ingin Sakura terus berteriak histeris, akhirnya ia mendekati Sasuke dan Kakashi, lalu menyuruh mereka untuk keluar ruangan sementara waktu sampai Sakura tenang. Mereka menganguk dan berjalan keluar. Ino yang tampak sangat khawatir setengah heran dan penasaran kembali mendekati Sakura.

Didekapnya penuh sayang sahabatnya tersebut yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia bisa merasakan jika Sakura sangat terpukul dan seperti seseorang yang tengah trauma. Tapi entah karena apa.

"Sakura.. ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku disini.. kau bisa berbagi rasa sakimu denganku."

Sakura masih mengeluarkan tangisan serta air matanya. "I-Ino.. hiks.. Mereka-

".. melakukannya padaku."

.

.

Kakashi dan Sasuke termangu diluar ruangan. Mereka tampak gelisah. Kakashi duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan dengan siku yang menumpu pada paha. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok. Mereka merasa situasi ini akan semakin rumit dan memusingkan. Terlebih bagi Sasuke.

"Ah Sial!" umpatnya.

Sasuke meninju tembok melampiaskan kekesalannya, meremas rambutnya. Masalah seberat apapun sanggup ia hadapi dengan santai dan pikiran yang bijak. Namun kali ini sungguh berbeda. Masalah ini tak hanya berat tetapi sungguh terlalu berat. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja ia merasa tak berdaya. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, berharap jika pikirannya dapat tenang dan rileks. Namun Nihil. Semakin ia mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya, permasalahan rumit itu semakin menguat dan berputar-putar dengan gembira. Seakan-akan tak memperdulikan sang empu yang hampir putus asa karena memikirkan masalah-masalah yang terus berdatangan kepadanya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Kakashi.

Sasuke melirik lelaki itu. "Bagaimana jika.. kita benar-benar melakukannya Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. "Kita melakukannya dengan tak sadar, bilang saja kalau itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan."

Kakashi terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Semudah itu kau mengatakannya? kau bilang itu kecelakaan?" Kakashi berdiri mendekati Sasuke. "Ini bukan sebuah kecelakaan ataupun permainan Sasuke, ini adalah masalah yang serius!"

"Aku tau."

"Lantas.. jika kau mengetahuinya apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Bertanggung jawab katamu? kau bahkan juga berada disana dengan keadaan yang sama! jangan seenaknya kau mengatakan kalimat 'bertanggung jawab' kepada orang lain, katakan dahulu pada dirimu sendiri Kakashi!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kakashi sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Sudah seharusnya kita bertanggung jawab jika kita memang melakukannya!"

"Ho?" Sasuke tertawa sinis melalui hidungnya. "Kau mengatakan itu seakan-akan apa yang terjadi semalam memang kau rencanakan. Kakashi."

Kakashi mendelik tak percaya. Ia tak bisa memahami apa yang ditangkap Sasuke tentang perkataannya.

"Aku tau, kau sengaja melakukannya saat aku tak sadarkan diri. Mengutus orang untuk bersandiwara dan it-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong kala Kakashi meraih kerah kaosnya dan sedikit menarinya mendekat. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah serius Kakashi yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut dan patuh. Sasuke mematung, kedua onyxnya menatap balik onyx beda warna milik Kakashi. Raut kekesalan karena emosi yang sebelumnya menguasai pikirannya berangsur hilang setelah sadar Kakashi tidak sedang bercanda ataupun memancing emosinya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di Otak busukmu itu! kuharap otakmu masih bisa dipakai untuk berpikir! jangan pernah seenaknya melontarkan kata-kata dari pikiran sesaat yang bisa menghancurkanmu dalam sekejap." Kakashi melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada kaus Sasuke.

"Untuk sementara, simpan dulu semua masalahmu. Kita pikirkan jalan terbaik tentang masalah ini. Bukan tentang siapa yang disalahkan disini, tapi kita harus mendengar dari sudut pandang wanita itu."

Kakashi berbalik dan kemudian kembali duduk di kursi tunggu. Sementara Sasuke terdiam mencerna apa yang Kakashi katakan kepadanya. Kedua manik kelamnya menatap lantai berharap ada sebuah jawaban yang signifikan. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan pemuda perak tersebut. Bukan saatnya memikirkan masalah kedai kopinya.

 **Cklek.**

Pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka, terlihat Ino keluar dari ruangan Sakura sembari menunduk dan satu tangannya mengepal erat. Sementara tangan lainnya meremas handle pintu. Sasuke dan Kakashi menoleh seraya menatap wanita itu, mereka tak menyadari firasat buruk yang akan menimpa keduanya.

"Ino.. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang menghampiri Ino berdiri di depan pintu. Ino tak menjawab.

Sasuke dan Kakashi mengernyit bersamaan. "Hey-"

 **BUKKHHH!**

Ino mendorong kedua lelaki itu hingga menyentuh tembok dengan menekan kedua tangannya pada dada mereka. Tentu saja reaksi Ino membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"DIAM!" Ino membentak mereka berdua dan mendongak. Sorot mata Ino menampilkan perasaan marah dan kecewa yang amat sangat dalam.

Sasuke dan Kakashi melebarkan kedua matanya. Terkejut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura?!" bentak Ino dengan nada kemarahan yang sudah meledak-ledak. Mereka bungkam. Kedua otot sekitar matanya merenggang dan melemah.

"Tak ku sangka kalian adalah pria terbrengsek! menjijikkan!"

Gigi Ino saling mengerat, urat pada rahang dan pelipisnya menyumbul pertanda ia menahan kemarahan atas berita buruk yang menimpa Sakura, sahabatnya. Ia bertanya-tanya, memangnya salah apa yang Sakura lakukan hingga mereka tega melakukan hal itu?

"Aku-"

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maaf ataupun alasan kalian!" ucap Ino tanpa mengurangi nada kerasnya. Cukup membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan perawat yang kebetulan lewat berhenti menatap mereka sembari berbisik-bisik.

"Silahkan kalian pilih.." dengan susah payah Ino menelan ludahnya.

"Bertanggung jawab atau mati."

.

.

Sakura masih terisak dengan posisi menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan dan kakinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan bajunya. Air matanya mengalir sangat deras hingga membasahi pakaian miliknya. Kejadian semalam terus terngiang-ngiang diotaknya, tak mau pergi ataupun hilang untuk sekedar menenangkan batinnya. Dan juga menorehkan beban psikologis yang cukup berat untuk dirinya.

 _Apa salahku?_

Ia terus mengatakan hal itu pada entah siapa. Menggumamkan nama kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia berpikir jika semua orang itu baik, termasuk Kakashi dan Sasuke yang notabenenya dua orang _senpai_ yang pernah disukainya. Tanpa ia sangka pikiran positifnya malah membuatnya,harus menanggung beban batin maupun fisik seumur hidupnya.

Sakura meremas helaian pink yang menjuntai.

Mengapa ia tak mati saja? mengapa kedua lelaki brengsek itu mesti menyelamatkannya saat tenggelam?

Ia terus meruntuki dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan dirinya mengapa ia harus memilih apartemen yang ternyata masih disewa oleh kedua lelaki bajingan tak berperikemanusiaan. Saat ia kembali teringat tentang rasa sakitnya dijamah paksa, ia melamun, kedua maniknya semakin terbanjiri oleh cairan bening yang tak tau kapan akan terhenti. Sinar wajahnya meredup, percaya dirinya seakan-akan terkikis habis tak bersisa. Suara yang sebelumnya bersemangat, kini berubah menjadi lirih menyebutkan berbagai kata-kata penyesalan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal acap kali terpicu dengan hal hal yang mendepak mentalnya.

Ia merasa tak berguna. Dirinya ternoda. Dan ia begitu terpuruk.

Pintu kamar inapnya dibuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan wajah lesu berjalan kearah dimana Sakura berada. Kemudian diikuti lelaki lain yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Sakura mendongak ketika menyadari seseorang masuk kedalam kamar inapnya, kedua _Emerald_ membelalak lebar. Kebencian, kemarahan dan kekecewaan kembali ia rasakan. Ia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok kamar.

"MAU APA KALIAN?!" Sakura tampak ketakutan walaupun ada perasaan benci didalamnya. Suaranya bergetar dan parau.

"PERGI! PERGI KALIAN DARISINI!"

Sasuke dan Kakashi menatap sedih wanita itu. Ino berjalan mendahului mereka yang terpaku mendekati Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"INO! BAWA MEREKA PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAH MEREKA! AKU MEMBENCI MEREKA! SURUH MEREKA PERGI DARI SINI!" Sakura,berteriak histeris disertai dengan racauan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sakura.. tenanglah. Ada aku disini." Ino mendekapnya mencoba menenangkannya. Namun tak berhasil, Sakura malah menjauhinya dan menepis tangannya.

"MAU APA KALIAN?! APA KALIAN BELUM PUAS MENGHANCURKANKU?! APA BELUM CUKUPKAH SETELAH APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" Sakura,berteriak,semakin kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar, cairan bening disudut matanya terus merembes. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan pada dada dan menatap mereka penuh kebencian. Lalu kedua,maniknya beralih pada Ino.

"Kau? apa kau bersekongkol dengan mereka Ino?" Ino terkejut, sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak Sakura.. aku tidak ber-"

"BOHONG!"

Mereka semua terkejut. Bentakan keras yang Sakura lontarkan menggema hingga keluar ruangan. Ulu hati Ino menjerit kala melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang benar-benar seperti orang depresi. Ia yakin jika apa yang dialami Sakura membuat batinnya tertekan. Bahkan kini Sakura tak lagi mempercayainya. Ino menoleh pada kedua lelaki yang masih membatu ditempatnya.

"PANGGILKAN DEIDARA, SASUKE! SURUH IA MEMBAWAKAN OBAT PENENANG! KAKASHI! KAU BANTU AKU UNTUK MENAHAN SAKURA!" air matanya,menetes. Namun inilah yang bisa ia lakukan. Memanggil kakaknya untuk memberikan suntikan obat penenang. Sungguh kejadian tersebut membuatnya melupakan suffix _-senpai_ atau panggilan kakaknya. Toh ini bukan waktunya untuk mendebatkan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting adalah Sakura yang harus secepatnya ditangani.

Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sementara Kakashi dan Ino mendekati ranjang Sakura untuk menenangkannya. Sakura semakin histeris, hingga ranjang tersebut bergoyang dan berdecit. Tangannya meraih benda apa saja untuk dilemparkan kearah Kakashi dan Ino agar mereka menjauh.

"PERGI KALIAN!" Sakura melemparkan bantal dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Ino.

Sakura mengambil sebuah vas bunga bermaterial keramik kemudian membenturkannya,ke tembok hingga sebagian vas tersebut pecah.

"JIKA KALIAN SEMAKIN MENDEKAT.." Sakura mengarahkan pecahan vas yang terlihat tajam tersebut pada pergelangan tangannya. Berharap dengan aksinya tersebut kedua orang yang mencoba mendekatinya berhenti dan mengurungkan niat.

"Oke.. Oke Sakura.. tenang.. kami tidak akan mendekatimu. Tenanglah. Letakkan benda itu. Itu sangat berbahaya." ucap Ino.

"Tolong letakkan Sakura.." pinta Kakashi.

Sakura kembali menangis. Airmatanya begitu banyak hingga menorehkan bekas linangan pada pipinya dan kantung mata. Nafasnya tersengal, terasa sesak menggerogoti paru-parunya.

"Kalian tidak mengerti.." nada bicara Sakura melemah.

"Aku sangat tertekan.. Aku kotor.. menjijikkan.."

Ino menatap Sakura sedih, seakan-akan ia turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sakura menatap tangannya yang memegang pecahan vas dan pergelangan tangannya. Terbesit keinginan untuk menggores bagian tersebut. Mungkin saja dengan menggoresnya beban hidupnya akan sirna. Ia merasa terlalu lelah dengan Takdir yang Tuhan pilihkan, mengapa begitu tidak adil untuknya?

Apakah ia dilahirkan hanya untuk menderita? Menelan segala hal yang pahit dan secara perlahan akan meracuni sistem tubuhnya.

Ia mulai putus asa, bertanya-tanya apakah Tuhan memang ada?

Jika memang ada mengapa tak menolongnya? minimal melupakan kejadian tragis yang menimpanya.

Ia mulai khawatir jika usaha bunuh dirinya kali ini digagalkan lagi, akankah ia hamil? Mengandung benih dari salah satu lelaki brengsek yang telah menodainya, merampas kehormatannya?

Sakura menangis histeris. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Kehidupan ini terlampaui berat. Ia tak sanggup untuk menjalaninya sebagai manusia yang kotor dan tak berguna. Perlahan tangan yang memegang pecahan vas tersebut bergerak dari kiri, menekankan ujung dimana bagian yang lancip dan tajam.

"SAKURAAAA!"

Kakashi berlari meraih pecahan vas tersebut dengan tangannya, lantas ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya pada pelukannya. Tangan kirinya mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sakura yang bergetar. Isakan yang semula mengencang kini terhenti. Sementara tangan kanannya yang,menggenggam pecahan vas tersebut mulai mengeluarkan darah. Menetes hingga memberikan corak merah kental pada lantai ruangan Sakura. Kedua manik Kakashi terpejam, menghirup aroma khas dari sang wanita bubble gum.

Sakura yang terkejut dengan aksi Kakashi mematung dan terdiam tak berkutik. Tubuhnya merasakan kenyamanan dan rasa hangat yang berasal dari tubuh proporsional lelaki perak tersebut. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya untuk sekedar menyangkal ataupun berontak. Seketika tubuhnya tak mau berkompromi dengan keinginannya. Otaknya terasa sangat lambat memproses permintaannya.

"Kau boleh membenciku atau Sasuke sepuasmu, Sakura. Asalkan jangan membenci dirimu sendiri.. Kami akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kami lakukan kepadamu." Kakashi memang masih belum ingat kejadian semalam, namun keadaan Sakura yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang hina kepada sang wanita yang berada didekapannya.

Klek. Pintu ruangan dibuka.

Sasuke yang terengah-engah dan setengah panik memvuka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar. Dibelakangnya ada seorang dokter yang merupakan teman segengnya dulu, Deidara dengan dua orang perawat. Sasuke terdiam melihat pemandangan Kakashi yang memeluk Sakura. Kedua onyxnya melebar sempurna. Terkejut? tentu saja. Namun ada sekelumit perasaan tidak suka yang mulai merayap pelan didadanya.

.

.

Sasuke mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin yang terjun dengan bebas menimpa kulitnya dari Shower. Meresapi kesegaran yang sangat ia rindukan sejak pagi tadi. Tepatnya ia sedang berada di apartemen Kakashi. Setelah memastikan keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja dan mulai tenang, ia memutuskan untuk kembali terlebih dahulu. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang entah darimana datangnya melenggak-lenggok dengan riangnya. Perasaan itu ia rasakan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di ruangan Sakura. Kakashi memeluk Sakura.

Entah mengapa itu cukup mengganggu pikirannya, mengacaukan kinerja otanya. Bayangan saat Sakura menjerit dan berteriak histeris bak orang gila terus berputar tanpa dosa. Perasaan ibanya seketika bangkit. Padahal selama ini tak pernah ia merasa kasihan kepada siapapun. Sifat angkuh dan dingin yang, selama ini ia perlihatkan dengan bangga, dengan mudahnya luluh dan luntur karena kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Sasuke meninju pelan tembok kamarmandi. Ternyata mandi dengan air dingin tak bisa menetralkan pikirannya. Lalu ia putuskan untuk menyudahi ritualnya. Sasuke meraih handuk dan mengusap wajah beserta tubuhnya hingga kering. Handuk tersebut ia lilitkan pada bagian pinggang dan mengekspos otot-otot yang kencang. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya untuk berpakaian.

Sebelum berpakaian, ia berjalan mendekati meja almarinya mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia tertegun kala layar ponselnya terbuka menampilkan gambar sebuah amplop besar yang bergoyang pertanda ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk. Ia mengernyit, pasalnya nomor pengirim pesan tersebut tidak terdaftar pada kontak telepon yang tersimpan. Lalu ia membuka pesan tersebut.

Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri membaca pesan tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian, kedua maniknya berubah menajam. Ia meremas ponsel tersebut.

"Sialan!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

Nah bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang chapter ini? mengecewakan kali ya..

Oke saya berterimakasih sekali kepada para readers yang sudah mem foll, fav dan review.. saya semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic nista hasil imajinasi saya #plak.. untuk teman-teman yang nungguin kelanjutan dari _**Frozen Girl, I Love You, Wolfkun!,**_ _dan_ _ **Last Letter..**_ diharapkan bersabar.. karena masih dalam proses pengetikan yang tergantung mood. Tapi tenang,saja.. saya bakalan lanjutin kok.. nggak akan saya gantungin hehe.. soalnya digantungin itu nyebelin.. XD

oke sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.. saya sangat mengharapkan tanggapan maupun kritik yang bisa membuat saya lebih baik lagi kedepannya..

ARIGATOUUUUUU GOZAIMASHITA #ojigi XD

 _ **jaa nee.. see next chapter..**_

 _ **Salam S. Revi.**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Dia Penyebabnya

**Pemberitahuan untuk readers fic ini :**

 **Author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya, seluas luasnya karena update fic ini sangatlah ngaret sekali. Bukannya author mau menghilang tanpa alasan sdigetok tapi karena author sedang bersedih ria. Kenapa? Karena 4 fic hasil ketikan dan perjuangan saya di depan tab, jari sudah keriting dan mata udah pengen keluar dari tempatnya harus lenyap seketika. Rencananya say mau publish setelah sholat iedul adha kemarin. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Pulang-pulang dari sholat, rumah saya sudah dalam keadaan pintu terbuka, isi rumah sudah berantakan, dan yang paling menyedihkan, barang-barang saya hilang (termasuk hape buat ngetik, motor, tivi dll.) Si maling yang entah siapa dan orang mana hanya meninggalkan sajadahnya dirumah saya tanpa meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Uhhhh #ngeremesdada. Yang paling sedih saya gk bisa publish, dan mau gk mau mengulang dari awal pengetikan fic fic yang sebelumnya sudah saya ketik. #ngetiksambilnangis.**

 **Setelah bersemedi an menenangkan diri, akhirnya saya membeli hape baru dan bertekad untuk kembali melanjutkan fic.**

 **Itulah alasan kenapa saya menghilang dari peradaban. Author berharao para readers mengerti, karena mengetik satu chapter butuh perjuangan yang panjang seperti mencabut bulu ketiak gorilla. Yoshhh! Tak usah berlama-lama, selamat membaca.**

.

.

 _Sasuke meninju pelan tembok kamar mandi. Ternyata mandi dengan air dingin tak bisa menetralkan pikirannya. Lalu ia putuskan untuk menyudahi ritualnya. Sasuke mengambil handuk dan mengusap wajah beserta tubuhnya hingga kering. Handuk tersebut ia lilitkan pada pinggang -mengekspos otot-otot kencangnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya untuk berpakaian._

 _Sebelum berpakaian, ia berjalan mendekati meja almari untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia tertegun kala layar ponselnya menampilkan gambar sebuah amplop besar yang bergoyang menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Ia mengernyit, pasalnya nomor pengirim pesan tersebut tidak terdaftar pada kontak telepon yang tersimpan. Lalu ia membuka pesan tersebut._

 _Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri membaca isi pesan. Namun tak ama kemudian, maniknya berubah menajam. Ia meremas ponsek tersebut._

 _"Sialan!"_

.

 **REALLY? SHARE?**

Original Story by : Shiruetto Revi (Revi-san)

.

 **Present chapter 4 : Dia Penyebabnya.**

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai.**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Kakashi Hatake

.

 **Warning!**

 **AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

 **(Bad Story)**

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  & Family (maybe)

.

 **Summary** : Pernikahan ya? menurut kalian apa arti dari pernikahan? Seorang Suami dan Seorang Istri pastinya.. Yang Saling mencintai.

Sebuah ikatan untuk berbagi perasaan, pemahaman, dan pendapat. Permulaan dan adaptasi dengan kehidupan yang baru. Namun bukan itu saja, Pernikahan juga menyatukan setiap perbedaan dengan bijak.

Tapi bagaimana jika Pernikahan tersebut terdiri dari satu orang **ISTRI** dan dua orang **SUAMI**?

.

.

Sasuke masih menggenggam ponsel tersebut. Amarahnya membara seiring kedua maniknya memancarkan aura yang begitu tajam menembus lapisan kulit. Giginya gemeletuk seakan-akan turut merasakan getaran kemarahan yang merembes dari pori-pori kulit.

"Sialan!" Dan ia kembali mengumpat.

Sasuke berjalan menuju almari pakaiannya. Tangannya mengambil acak satu helai kaus berwarna hitam dan sebuah celana jeans panjang yang berwarna senada dengan kaus itu. Tak butuh waku lama untuk memakainya, dan tak butuh waku lebih untuk sekedar memakai parfum ataupun menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari tangan. Kemudian ia menyambar sebuah jaket kulit berwarna cokelat tua yang menggantung pada gantungan belakang pintu. Ia memakainya dan segera melesat keluar apartemen Kakashi menuju mobil Kakashi yang terparkir di halaman depan.

Sebelumnya, Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu membersihkan diri. Sementara Kakashi akan menjaga Sakura. Mereka akan bergantian menjaga wanita itu dibantu oleh Ino dan Deidara.

Sasuke menjalankan mobil tersebut hendak segera menuju rumah sakit. Ia harus segera memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Kakashi. Namun sebelum menuju kesana, Sasuke berniat menemui seseorang yang berada di 'Kawasan Hitam'. Disela-sela fokusnya mengendarai mobil, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celana -menekan beberapa tombol dan kemudian mendekatkannya pada telinga.

"Halo Kakashi, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat untuk sampai di Rumah Sakit. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya.

 _"Memangnya apa?"_

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti." Genggaman tangan Sasuke pada stir mobil sedikit mengendur. Lantas ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kakashi.. Bagaimana-". Ia tampak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "-keadaan Sakura?".

Sebenarnya ia agak canggung untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Entah mengapa ada dorongan aneh yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga ia termasuk orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas insiden itu.

 _"Sakura baik-baik saja. Ia sedang beristirahat setelah beberapa menit yang lalu kembali berteriak histeris dan mengamuk."_ Jawab Kakashi dengan nada yang kurang bersemangat.

"Kau bisa menenangkannya?" Kata-kata tersebut keluar begiu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

 _"Ya.. begitulah_."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tau apa lagi yang harus ia katakan pada Kakashi. Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke sedikit iri dengan pemuda perak tersebut. Dengan cepat ia sanggup menenangkan Sakura yang berteriak dan mengamuk. Padahal Sakura cukup kuat untuk memberontak. Terlintas memori dimana saat Kakashi memeluk wanita pink tersebut. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, tanpa perlawanan atau bahkan tanpa memberontak sanggup ditenangkan dalam sekejap. Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh mengingat sikap Kakashi yang lemah lembut dan dewasa. Siapapun takluk hanya melihat sosoknya. Apalagi hingga memeluk seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi pada Sakura. Bagi Sasuke hal ini sedikit mengganggunya.

 _"Hei Sasuke.. apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Sakura?"_ Suara Kakashi membuyarkan pikiran rumitnya.

Ohhh.. benar juga, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Pertanyaan Kakashi membuatnya berpikir ulang.

Sasuke mencoba menyelami pikirannya sendiri. Mencari sebuah clue atau jawaban yang mungkin saja terdapat pada rak-rak memorinya. Kedua manik kelamnya bergerak dan mengerjap. Akan tetapi ia tak kunjung menemukan jawaban tersebut yang sanggup ia katakan pada Kakashi. Perasaan dan pikirannya begitu campur aduk menjadi satu bak adonan semen yang bercampur dengan pasir dan kerikil.

Ia mendesah. "Entahlah.. aku tak tau." Finalnya. "Ini begitu mendadak dan rumit."

Ya hanya itulah jawaban yang mampu ia lontarkan.

 _"Kau juga merasakannya Sasuke?"_

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. "Akan ku hubungi nanti." Lalu ia mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut dan kembali fokus pada aktifitas menyetirnya.

．．．

Sasuke tiba di sebuah bangunan yang mirip dengan bar. Bangunan tersebut tampak sepi, hanya ada dua penjaga pintu masuk yang terkantuk-kantuk menahan keinginannya untuk tidur. Bar identik dengan dunia hiburan malam. Tak heran jika pada waktu siang hari ini tak ada pengunjung satupun yang terlihat memasukinya. Biasanya paling ramai sekitar pukul sebelas hingga pukul tiga dini hari. Itupun pengunjung yang membanjiri bar tersebut bukan hanya kelas menengah ke bawah. Namun juga disediakan tempat terpisah untuk kelas menengah keatas hingga VVIP.

Lokasinya berada di 'Kawasan Hitam' yang berarti tempat tersebut memang menjadi sarang dari bisnis prostitusi terbesar di kota tersebut. Yang tak kalah heboh adalah Pemerintah maupun anggota keamanan setempat seakan tutup telinga dan bungkam terhadap maraknya pembagunan tempat hiburan malam yang semakin padat. Curiganya ada campur tangan dari pejabat tertinggi yang turut menanam 'saham' haram. Lihat saja, para pelacur hingga pria hidung belang berjalan santai tanpa ada ketakutan untuk diberi sanksi hukuman.

Begitulah. Saat pekerjaan layak tak mudah didapat, untuk mempertahankan sumbu kehidupan 'mereka' harus rela membuang harga diri dan moral jauh didalam tanah. Digantikan dengan gelimangan uang banyak yang didapat dalam sekejap mata atau kepuasan semalam.

Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju pintu dimana kedua penjaga bar yang sudah tak bisa menahan kantuknya. Langkahnya terlihat santai melewati dua cecunguk tersebut. Suasana didalam bar tersebut tak berbeda dengan suasana di luar bar, sangat sepi tanpa adanya aktifitas dari pemilik maupun barista. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna melihat apakah ada sebuah pintu mencurigakan dimana ruangan sang pemilik bar. Saat dirasa tak ada, ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Jarinya menekan beberapa tombol hendak menghubungi seseorang.

"Wah.. wah coba lihat disana.. pemuda tampan Uchiha datang kemari dengan tampang begitu menggoda." Tiba-tiba saja suara seorang wanita menyambutnya. Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita yang kiranya berumur 28tahun dengan rambut gelap dan pakaian terbuka menampakkan belahan dadanya yang cukup besar. "Ada apa gerangan pria tampan sepertimu datang kemari?" Suaranya benar-benar menggoda!

Sasuke menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Ku kira kau tau apa maksud kedatanganku kemari." Jawabnya singkat.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Hahaha.. tentunya aku tau. Dan..." wanita itu melirik ke sisi Sasuke. "Kau tidak datang bersama pemuda Hatake, Tampan?"

Sasuke diam saja tanpa menjawab. Matanya menatap tajan wanita tersebut. "Tak ada waktu bercanda atau bermain-main denganmu, Pelacur." Wanita itu beralih menatap Sasuke. "Woow.. aku suka tatapan tajam mu, Baby." Lagi-lagi wanita itu menggodanya. "Kau tau? Kau benar-benar tipeku.. Uchiha.

Bagai tertimpa seember kotoran sapi yang masih hangat, Sasuke merasa jijik dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh wanita itu. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!" Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Hmm? Santailah sedikit sayang.. aku perlu waktu untuk merenggangkan ototku karena semalam banyak pelaggan yang mencoba pelayananku. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk langsung ke permainan intinya, Uchiha-sama?" Sasuke tak dapat lagi membendung emosinya. Mengapa ia harus berhadapan dengan wanita menjengkelkan seperti pelacur itu? Membuatnya muak saja.

"Sudah ku bilang! Aku tak punya waktu untuk bercanda denganmu, sialan!" Sasuke mendekat dan mendorong tubuh wanita itu hingga membentur tembok.

"Oh~ jadi kau suka bermain kasar ne?" Wanita itu tersenyum kemenangan. "Aku bisa membayangkan jika kau begitu dahsyat dan memuaskan diatas ranjang." Wanita itu melirik tubuh Sasuke. "Aku jadi tak sabar untuk mencicipinya."

"Sialan!" Sasuke benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Tangannya meraih wajah wanita itu dan menyudutkan kepalanya pada tembok. "Dengar! Aku tak sudi untuk meniduri wanita busuk sepertimu! Tak akan pernah sudi! Camkan itu!" Sasuke menatap penuh kebencian dan perasaan marah. Aura di belakang tubuhnya berubah hitam pekat dan panas. Terbakar ledakan emosi yang begiu membara.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya! Atau..." wanita itu menatapnya remeh. "Kepalamu akan ku hancurkan detik ini juga!"

．．．

Kakashi duduk di sofa tunggu yang berada di dalam kamar inap Sakura. Rambut peraknya berantakan dan kusut mengingat sejak pagi tadi ia belum menyentuh segarnya air pada bak mandi. Walaupun begitu, Kakashi tetaplah terlihat menawan dengan gaya rambut berantakan. Wajahnya yang bersih dari noda membuat siapapun mengira Kakashi sudah membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya yang selalu wangi menambah kesan tersendiri walaupun sebanyak apapun ia berkeringat. Tak heran jika ia mempunyai banyak penggemar dengan sebagian besar berisi anak kuliahan, janda, dan nenek-nenek. Sisanya para cecunguk pria yang mempunyai maksud lain.

Sesekali manik beda warna itu beralih pada ponselnya dan Sakura yang masih terlelap bergantian. Jujur saja ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke bicarakan dengannya. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya ada hal serius. Apakah terkait tentang masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini? Ataukah fakta lain yang akan membuatnya tercengang?

Karena rasa penasaran yang terlalu besar, ia sempat menduga-duga hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Namun entah apa. Firasatnya tak terbaca.

Kakashi mendaratkan bidikannya pada Sakura. Paras wanita itu terlihat pucat dengan dua kantung mata yang menebal. Sejujurnya ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura yang berada didepannya saat ini adalah sosok yang berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat beberapa tahun silam. Jika dulu gadis itu gemuk dan sangat culun, kini tubuhnya ramping dan tentunya sangat cantik. Kedua manik Kakashi bak menangkap sebuah siluet bidadari berparas ayu. Benar-benar perubahan yang tak terduga. Ia yakin, siapapun yang melihat sosok Sakura memang akan beranggapan seperti itu. Ditambah rambut pinknya yang sangat jarang -bahkan langka memiliki kesan pesona yang kental. Tak akan ada yaang menolak jika lelaki manapun ingin berusaha dekat dengan gadis itu.

Termasuk Kakashi.

Matanya mengerjap. Tersadar dari pikiran singkat yang sanggup melupakan bahwa statusnya adalah duda. Ia pun juga melupakan sejenak sakit hati karena dicerai oleh mantan istrinya. Seolah-olah sosok Sakura menjadi penyejuk sementara hatinya saat sang gadis menampakkan wajah damai yang terlelap. Berbeda dengan itu, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tatkala mendengar teriakan histeris beserta tangisan. Hal itu sanggup menyeretnya ke ruang dimensi lain yang penuh dengan rasa sedih dan kekecewaan yang amat dalam. Memaksanya untuk turut merasakan dan mengerti bagaimana rasanya bila diposisi Sakura. Baginya hal ini memanglah sangat menyakitkan.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam ditempat duduknya, pikirannya dibuyarkan dengan dering telepon yang berasal dari meja tepat disampingnya. Siapa yang menelepon? Apakah Dokter? Ataukah seseorang yang ingin menyampaikan hal penting? Kakashi meraih gagang telepon berwarna biru tersebut dan menempelkannya pada telinga. Yah siapa tahu yang menelepon tersebut orang penting.

"Halo."

 _"Tuan Kakashi, ada panggilan telepon dan ingin disambungkan langsung kepada anda."_

Kakashi mengernyit. "Siapa?"

 _"Teman anda, beliau mengaku sebagai Tuan Sarutobi."_ Ia melirik gagang telepon tersebut. _'Darimana ia tau jika aku berada di Rumah Sakit?'_

Ia berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah.. sambungkan saja.". Asuma Sarutobi adalah salah satu seniornya mengajar. Salah satu dari sembilan cecunguk menyebalkan yang mana sangat hobi menggodanya. Termasuk tentang wanita setelah mendengar kabar jika Kakashi dicerai karena alasan cemburu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malas untuk berbincang dengan orang tersebut, akan tetapi jika sudah begini mau tak mau ia harus menerima telepon dari seniorya agar tak kecewa.

 _"Yo! Kakashi.. bagaimana harimu?"_ Suara di seberang terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Hmm.. begitulah. Ada apa Sarutobi?"tanya Kakashi.

 _"Ku dengar dari Genma jika kau dirawat di Rumah Sakit, jadi kuputuskan untuk menghubungimu. Hmmm.. bukankah aku sangat perhatian padamu?"_

"Aku tak yakin jika kau benar-benar khawatir padaku. Biasanya kau hanya ingin menggangguku saja."

 _"Itu terlalu kejam Kakashi."_ Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. _"Maka dari itu, segeralah mencari pengganti Rin agar bisa merawatmu dirumah. Kau tau? Penyakitmu itu karena kau kekurangan perhatian dari wanita."_

Sudah ia duga. Topik yang dibicarakan pasti berujung dengan pembicaraan tentang wanita. "Tak ada hubungannya. Jangan bahas itu lagi, Sarutobi."

 _"Ayolah Kakashi... kau diciptakan dengan sejuta pesona bagi kaum Hawa. Begitu banyak pilihan wanita yang sudah tersedia.. jika kau belum ingin merajut sebuah komitmen lagi kau hanya perlu memilih salah satu dari mereka dan 'memakainya'. Mudah 'kan?"_

Ya sayangnya mudah sekali untukmu bicara. Bukan masalah banyaknya kandidat yang bisa dipilih sesuka hati. Akan tetapi ini masalah hati dan adaptasinya. Jika memang belum ada kemauan untuk memilih bukankah tidak baik untuk dipaksakan? Ia mendesah, sudah sangat hafal dengan karakter cecunguk seniornya ini. "Aku tak sebrengsek itu Sarutobi." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa. "Jika terus seperti ini, aku benar-benar tak akan sembuh karena mendengar indahnya suara emasmu." Alibinya.

Kata-kata yang bagus.

 _"Aaahh.. terimakasih atas sanjunganmu. Dan ini sama sekali tidak gratis karena aku sudah memberikan pertunjukan padamu."_

Kakashi mendengus. Ia melupakan satu point dimana kata-kata semenusuk apapun sanggup diputar balikkan oleh cecunguk tersebut. Jadi percuma saja. "Aku benar-benar meragukan kekhawatiranmu padaku. Tak lebih dari sebuah kata-kata agar menjebakku kedalam topik tak bergunamu itu. Dan aku ingin istirahat tanpa suara bising darimu." Kakashi mulai menyesali dirinya sendiri karena telah salah menerima telepon dari senior sialannya tersebut.

 _"Wooow.. santai saja Duda Tampan Idola Wanita. Baiklah baiklah.. oh ya sekedar informasi saja, seminggu lagi akan diadakan pertandingan sepakbola di Universitas Ame. Dan kau dipilih menjadi ketua panitia didampingi oleh Genma dan Iruka. Persiapkan dirimu."_

"Mendadak sekali?"

 _"Itu yang dikatakan oleh Tobirama."_ Well, siapapun pasti mengenal Tobirama Senju. Sang Rektor Universitas yang memegang kendali penuh di bidang akademik Keolahragaan. Jika keputusannya sudah dirasa pas dan mantap, tak ada yang bisa menolak keputusan tersebut. Mau tak mau, terima tak terima siapapun yang merasa kurang 'srek' dengannya pasrah juga. Cerminan Rektor yang tak banyak disegani oleh Mahasiswa namun sangat profesional dan dihormati di kalangan Dosen berbagai Universitas.

"Baiklah.. tak ada pilihan." Finalnya.

Terdengar tawa renyah dari telepon seberang. _"Pada saat itu kau harus fokus pada pekerjaan barumu."_

"Ini bukan pertamakalinya aku menjadi ketua panitia, aku cukup tau bagaimana dan hal yang harus ku lakukan."

 _"Keadaanmu sekarang berbeda, Kakashi. Kau benar-benar kesepian dan tertekan karena masalah itu. Tak mungkin Sasuke mau merawat babi tua sepertimu, tentunya ia tak ingin terlihat seperti pasangan homo yang sedang merawat kekasih prianya."_

Kakashi gemas. "Hentikan lelucon tak bermutumu itu." Meledaklah tawa keras dari orang tersebut membuat Kakashi meringis dan menjauhkan gagang telepon. Ah sepertinya ia akan membunuhnya nanti.

"Jika tak ada keperluan lagi, aku akan menutup telepon."

Pria tersebut masih tertawa. _"Oke.. oke.. silahkan beristirahat dengan tenang. Semoga amal kebaikanmu diterima disisinya.. tidurl-"_

"Setidaknya jika aku mati, aku akan menghantuimu selamanya Sarutobi. Mengutuk agar kelaminmu berubah menjadi batu asahan."

 _"Mengerikaaaaann.. kemarahan dari Sang Rambut Uban. Akan kubuat menjadi film layar lebar nanti."_

Kakashi sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan kesal ia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Besok ia akan mempersiapkan katana paling tajam dan membunuh cecunguk sialan yang sudah merusak harinya. Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa sembari memijit pelipisnya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Biarpun begitu, jika tak ada orang seperti Asuma Sarutobi mungkin kehidupannya tak akan berwarna. Sekalipun warnanya hijau kotoran ayam.

Pandangannya beralih pada sosok Sakura yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak. Nafasnya teratur, tidak berat seperti sebelumnya. Kakashi merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya. Bagaimana hal ini bisa menimpa wanita sepolos itu?

Percuma saja menyesalinya. Tak dapat mengubah fakta jika ia dan Sasuke telah merenggut kehormatan yang paling berharga. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia juga sadar bahwa permintaan maaf saja tak akan cukup untuk membuat wanita itu berbaik hati padanya. Otaknya bekerja sangat keras hingga sempat terlintas hal yang harus ia pikirkan lebih dalam lagi. Bagaimana jika Sakura hamil? Anak siapa yang berada disana? Ia atau Sasuke?

Jika begitu tak ada pilihan lain. Entah mengapa-

- _hatinya sudah siap untuk menikahinya._

．．．

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit dengan langkah santai. Rambut dan pakaiannya yang berantakan tak luput dari rembesan peluhnya yang mengalir. Para Perawat dan Dokter yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya menatap heran Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, lalu berakhir di wajah sang pemuda. Pasalnya, Sasuke terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja berkelahi dengan sengit walaupun tak ada robekan pada pakaiannya. Beberapa pengunjung disana juga berbisik-bisik aneh sembari manik mereka tertuju pada Sasuke. Namun pemuda dark tersebut tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan santai menuju kamar inap Sakura.

Langkah demi langkah menapaki anak tangga, akhirnya sampailah ia di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan nama pasien yang sedang dirawat. Letaknya ada di lantai tiga gedung perawatan kelas VIP. Tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu dengan pelan agar tak membangunkan Sakura yang mungkin saja masih beristirahat. Sungguh ia tak tega jika harus membangunkan gadis tersebut. Mengingat bagaimana lelah dan tertekannya fisik serta batin yang tersirat jelas dalam setiap teriakan Sakura. Tak perlu waktu lama, seseorang membukakan pintu tersebut. Kakashi terkejut melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau berkelahi?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya perkelahian kecil. Bukan masalah besar untukku." Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar inap Sakura. Lantas duduk di sofa tunggu. Kakashi yang penasaran dengannya segera duduk disamping Sasuke -menatapnya selidik.

"Kau gila? Kau sudah berjanji unuk tidak mencari masalah dengan orang lain."

"Hanya pemanasan saja, sudah lama ototku tak bergerak dengan bebas. Lagipula aku tak mencari masalah.. hanya menyelesaikan masalah." Elaknya.

"Dengan berkelahi?" Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Tak ada cara lain." Ia mendesah. "Sudahlah.. jangan pikirkan." Bagaimana bisa seperti itu. Bagi Kakashi itu adalah hal yang sangat tak biasa. Pasalnya Sasuke sudah bersumpah tak akan berkelahi lagi didepan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha. Ia sebagai salah satu saksi dan juga kakak pembimbing yang dipercayakan oleh orang tua Sasuke. Ia sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai adik sendiri. Dan ancaman paling besar baginya adalah kakak kandung Sasuke, Obito dan Itachi. Sewaktu-waktu bisa menghajarnya jika Kakashi lalai dalam menjaga adik tercintanya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin bicarakan padaku?" Kakashi penasaran dengan perkataan Sasuke. Pemuda _dark_ tersebut tak menjawab. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengutak atik sebentar, lalu memberikannya pada Kakashi. Kakashi tampak bingung, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. "Baca itu." Suruhnya. Kakashi menatap ponsel tersebut. Terpampang sebuah pesan singkat pada layar lima inchi, dan Kakashi segera meraihnya.

Manik matanya menyusuri satu persatu deretan huruf yang membentuk kalimat. Mencoba meresapi dan memahami apa yang dimaksud didalamnya. Hingga sampailah ia pada pertengahan isi pesan, kedua manik beda warna itu membesar. Jeda antara alisnya mengkerut, sepertinya ada yang tak beres.

"Apa-apaan ini Sasuke? Siapa yang mengirimnya?" Sauke tetap diam saja dengan wajah innocent. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan kembali mengutak atik beberapa tombol dan icon. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyerahkan kembali pada Kakashi. Itu rekaman suara.

 _"Cih! Dasar wanita sialan! Cepat katakan padaku!"_ Suara Sasuke terdengar mengglegar bak halilintar.

" _Sayangnya itu tak gratis sama sekali, Tampan.. aku mau imbalan darimu."_ Lalu terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Kurenai pelakunya." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia terhenyak.

 _"Persetan dengan itu! "_

 _"Hahaha.."_ Wanita itu tertawa puas. _"Kau sangat mengagumkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak tau mengapa tunanganmu itu meninggalkanmu , padahal kau begitu menakjubkan.. apalagi jika berada di atas ranjang. Aku yakin temanmu Hatake itu juga sama menakjubkannya denganmu. Oh ya.. aku ingat, jika tak salah.. Hatake itu juga ditinggal oleh istrinya."_ Rahang Kakashi mengeras. Mengapa wanita ini begitu menyebalkan? Dan juga sangat brengsek. Dilihat dari caranya berbicara, ia yakin wanita itu bukan wanita yang baik-baik.

 _"Keparat kau Jalang!"_ Lalu wanita itu terdengar sangat terdesak. _"Ada dua pilihan untukmu. Kau mengatakannya dan aku akan membiarkanmu atau kau mati dengan lubang kemaluanmu yang akan ku robek hingga perut."_ Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. Siapapun akan ngeri jika dihadapkan dengan pilihan kedua. Ohh.. yang benar saja! Jika sudah begini Sasuke tak akan segan-segan menghabisi mangsanya dengan trik menyakitkan.

 _"Tidak akan."_ Wanita itu masih tak mau mengatakannya. Membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan pilihan kedua. _"Ini.. kau tau benda ini kan? Ya pisau bedah lipat yang baru saja kubeli khusus untuk membedahmu. Kau akan menjadi percobaan bedah pertamaku, Pelacur sialan."_ Oke.. gertakan yang bagus Sasuke.

 _"Bagaimana? Kau masih tak mau mengatakannya? Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengotori tanganku dengan darah pelacur hina sepertimu. Tapi untuk sekali ini akan kulakukan.. yah walapun nanti aku akan mencuci tanganku dengan thinner ataupun bensin hingga tak ada lagi sedikitpun bau dari darahmu."_ Sangat mencekam. _"Bagaimana?"_

Tak ada jawaban dari wanita tersebut. Pastilah ancaman Sasuke membuat bulukuduknya meremang hebat. _"Kuanggap diammu sebagai jawaban ya."_

 _"T-Tidak! J-Jangan lakukan! Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya padamu!"_ Wanita itu ketakutan!

 _"Aku memberikan obat tidur dan obat perangsang dengan dosis tinggi pada minuman kalian."_ Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya. Jujur ia sangat tercengang. Rupanya wanita ini dalang dari permasalahannya. Sekilas terlihat letupan kemarahan pada sorot matanya. Namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan itu. _"Itu karena aku sangat tergila-gila pada kalian! Tapi kalian tak pernah sedikitpun melirikku walaupun kalian berdua ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Aku menginginkan kalian!"_ Bukankah itu terlalu serakah? Terkadang obsesi yang berlebihan akan membunuhmu dalam sekejap.

Kakashi terdiam ditempat. Ia begitu shock dengan percakapan dari rekaman tersebut. Sudah terungkap siapa dalang dari masalah rumit ini. Emosinya perlahan naik hingga memenuhi rongga kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal erat hendak melampiaskan emosi yang terbelenggu. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Akan tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya. "Percuma membalaskan kemarahanmu pada wanita itu. Aku sudah melakukannya. Dan itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa kita sudah memperkosa Sakura dengan tidak sadar." Langkah Kakashi terhenti. Benar. Apa yang Sasuke katakan memang benar. Kejadian ini tak akan kembali seperti sebelum semuanya belum terjadi.

Kakashi terpaku. Lalu ia berbalik dan kembali duduk pada sofa. Menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya -mengusapnya hingga sampai pada rambut perak tersebut.

Hening. Cukup lama tak ada pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasuke.. sebaiknya.. jenguklah Sakura." Kakashi angkat suara. Sementara Sasuke meliriknya. Ia rasa ucapan Kakashi benar. Ia harus menjenguk Sakura, melihatnya dari jarak yang dekat. Sasuke bangkit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana Sakura masih terbaring dengan sangat nyenyak. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang memberikan efek tak nyaman baginya. Hanya menjenguk gadis itu saja tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat berlebihan. Ia tak tau mengapa.

Dipandanginya wajah pucat itu dengan intens. Mulai tampak lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya yang terkatup. Dadanya terasa sesak. Seakan-akan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas penderitaan yang terpancar dari sosok wanita muda tersebut. Perbedaan Sakura dengan mantan tunangannya sangat kontras. Setidaknya Sakura terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan Karin. Wajahnya tampak lebih natural, bukan wajah urakan seperti wanita bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Sasuke memperhatikan lebih dekat sosok sebenarnya Sakura. Ino bilang, Sakura pernah menyukai berandalan seperti dirinya. Sekarang lebih tepatnya mantan berandalan tanpa masa depan yang cerah. Pantas aja Karin meninggalkannya dengan mudah.

Ada dorongan untuk menyentuh kepala dengan rambut pink kusut. Refleks, tanpa kendali -tangannya perlahan mendekat. Sedikit gemetar karena perasaan was-was jika membangunkan gadis itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, mengapa ia menjadi gugup seperti ini? Sangat aneh. Sebelum ia mendaratkan telapak tangannya, Sasuke menoleh pada Kakashi yang masih menunduk meremas rambut peraknya. Ia tau, Kakashi juga merasakan kerumitan ini seperti dirinya. Dan ia akui, ini termasuk masalah paling susah untuk dicari jalan keluarnya. Jika memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Sakura, lantas siapa yang paling berhak? Tak mungkin dua orang sekaligus yang menikahi satu wanita. Secara hukum di kota ini, wanita tidak diperbolehkan mempunyai suami lebih dari satu. Itu bukan tindakan yang bisa dilegalkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan pelacur yang bekerja di 'Kawasan Hitam' yang hampir setiap hari berganti pasangan hingga sepuluh kali?

Hukum memang aneh. Tapi seperti itulah adanya.

Itu saja belum tentu Sakura mau. Mengingat ia memendam kekecewaan dan kebencian yang sangat dalam pada mereka berdua. Kalau sudah begitu, tak mudah untuk membujuknya menerima tanggung jawab yang mereka tawarkan. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke dan Kakashi merasa amat bersalah. Lalu bentuk tanggung jawab apalagi yang harusnya diberikan pada Sakura? Dengan uang?

Ayolah itu terlalu kejam. Ia akan mengira jika mereka berdua benar-benar lelaki bajingan yang membeli sebuah keperawanan dengan uang. Sakura tak semurahan itu. Lalu apa lagi? Fasilitas penghidupan seumur hidup? Lantas.. bagaimana jika Sakura hamil?

Itu yang harus mereka pikirkan dengan matang.

Sasuke berniat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sakura. Namun...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Nada suara yang dingin dan menusuk membuatnya tersentak. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang melototinya. Tangan Sasuke yang masih melayang tepat diatas kepala Sakura membatu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!" Suaranya meninggi. Sasuke tak tau harus berbuat apa, bibirnya bungkam. Ia melangkah mundur. Kedua maniknya masih terpaku pada Sakura.

"S-Sakura... A-Aku.."

"PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU BAJINGAN!" Sakura bangkit -melemparkan beberapa barang. Bantal, selimut, hingga mencabut paksa infus dari lengan kirinya dan melemparkanya pada Sasuke agar menjauh. Kakashi yang juga tak kalah terkejutnya bergegas mendekati Sasuke berdiri mematung. "Sasuke." Panggilnya. Pemuda itu diam saja, terlalu shock. Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura.

"Sakura.. telanglah.." pintanya. Namun Sakura terus berteriak dan meracau.

"PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKAT BRENGSEK! KALIAN TAK MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA BERADA DIPOSISIKU!" Kakashi memandangnya prihatin.

"Aku tau Sakura.. tapi asal kau tau, kami juga merasakan penderitaanmu."

"BOHONG! KALIAN PEMBOHONG! SUDAH PUAS KALIAN MEMPERKOSAKU, HAH?! PUAS KALIAN?!"

"Sakura.. kumohon mengertilah. Sedikitpun tak ada niatan kami untuk melakukan hal seperti itu pada-"

"CUKUP! AKU MUAK DENGAN KEBOHONGAN KALIAN! KALIAN YANG HARUSYA MENGERTI! APAKAH AKU KURANG MENDERITA SELAMA INI?! APAKAH AKU TAK LAYAK UNTUK HIDUP BAHAGIA BARANG SEDETIK SAJA?!" Dan ia melampiaskan semuanya.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, Saku-"

"KALIAN TAU APA?!" Sakura terus meracau. Air matanya kembali mengalir entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "KALIAN TAK TAU SEDIKITPUN TENTANGKU! KALIAN TAK BERHAK UNTUK BICARA JIKA TAK MENGERTI DAN TAK BISA MEMAHAMI APA YANG KU RASAKAN SELAMA INI!" Sakura meremas dadanya. Hatinya sangat sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa sesak untuk kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia merasa tak sanggup menghadapi cobaan yang terus berdatangan tanpa sempat berhenti. Ia sudah lelah.

"Sakura.. apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban atas kejadian ini. Tapi ku mohon.. jangan seperti ini lagi." Kakashi memohon pada gadis itu. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya guna menatap kedua pria yang sedang mengharapkan sekecap kata darinya untuk dikabulkan. Pria berambut perak itu benar-benar serius akan ucapannya. Sementara Sasuke masih mematung dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Kalau begitu.." suaranya sedikit melunak. Namun tak menghilangkan kesan dingin didalam perkataannya. Kakashi sangat berharap, ekspresiya perlahan berubah seperti telah menemukan titik terang untuk berdamai dengan situasi. "Bunuh aku."

Sakura meremas tangannya sendiri. "Aku sudah muak. Kumohon.. bunuhlah aku."

．．．

Deidara sedang megecek kondisi Sakura setelah beberapa waktu lalu kembali berteriak seperti biasa. Keadaannya kembali menurun, sudah ia duga bahwa pemicu menurunnya kondisi kesehatan Sakura adalah karena beban pikiran. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini dan tubuh Sakura terus disuntikkan obat penenang, ia khawatir Sakura akan menjadi kecanduan dan ketergantungan akan obat tersebut. Tidak baik, bahkan memberikan efek yang cukup serius. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Sakura mengkonsumsinya dalam dosis tinggi. Obat penenang juga mengakibatkan sistem tubuh kebal terhadap obat itu sendiri. Bukan hanya itu saja, namun juga kerusakan fungsi otak dan ginjal akibat mengkonsumsi dalam jangka panjang.

Ia tak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti ini.

Deidara melepas stetoskop yang ia tempelkan pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Denyut nadinya berangsur normal. Ia menoleh pada dua pria yang duduk dengan wajah khawatir. Hampir seperti orang depresi. Kakashi tak mengedipkan kedua matanya yang terus tertuju pada Sakura yang kembali terbaring. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkanya. Sementara Sasuke tak jauh berbeda dari Kakashi. Ia terlihat begitu shock. Sedari tadi tak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan tetap pada posisinya yang duduk sembari menatap nanar lantai ruang inap. Menyedihkan.

Deidara berbalik dan mendekati kedua pria yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ia menghela nafas. "Sasuke.. Kakashi-senpai.. aku ingin kalian datang ke ruanganku untuk membicarakan hal yang penting pada kalian mengenai Sakura." Keduanya menoleh tertarik pada topik yang akan Deidara bahas.

"Kenapa tak disini saja?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tak mungkin membahasnya disini, mengingat Sakura membutuhkan waktu istirahat dan ketenangan. Aku hanya khawatir pembicaraan kita mengganggu Sakura." Sejenak mereka berdua berpikir -menimbang-nimbang perkataan Deidara. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mengangguk. Deidara tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan keluar ruang inap Sakura diikuti oleh kedua pria tadi. Pemuda pirang panjang melirik prihatin pada mereka berdua. Tak menyangka jika hal ini dapat terjadi. Terlebih ia merasa sangat kasihan pada gadis berrambut pink, terlihat amat menderita. Mungkin nanti ia akan membicarakan solusi untuk Sakura. Mengingat salah satu temannya -yang juga teman Sasuke berprofesi sebagai psikolog dan terapis.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan melewari lorong bangsal, akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah pintu dengan papan nama bertuliskan nama Deidara. Pemuda pirang itu membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan masuk Kakashi dan Sasuke. Aroma harum lavender tercium samar-samar. Ruangan tersebut tertata sangat rapi, terlebih sebuah rak dokumen tanpa pintu menampilkan beberapa map yang berjajar rapi.

Deidara mengambil beberapa map dan kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Baiklah.. Senpai, Sasuke.. ada beberapa poin hal yang mesti kita bicarakan, dan ini bukan hal yang sepele. Kondisi Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya membaik membuat kita harus bergegas mengambil langkah cepat." Deidara berbicara layaknya seorang dokter profesional. Mereka berdua menatap canggung Deidara.

"Sebaiknya lupakan bahasa formal yang kau gunakan, Dei." Sasuke angkat bicara.

Deidara meringis sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. "Oh baiklah baiklah.. maklum saja aku dituntut untuk profesional bekerja dan itu membuatku terbiasa." Deidara mempersiapkan map laporan kesehatan milik Sakura. "Dimulai dari kondisinya yang belum membaik, ia sering berteriak histeris jika melihat seorang laki-laki, aku berasumsi ia mengalami trauma semenjak kejadian itu. Dan yang terpenting adalah kita tak bisa memberikannya suntikan penenang terus menerus. Atau akan berdampak buruk untuk tubuhnya."

Deidara mengambil jeda. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan penyebab mengapa kalian bisa meniduri Sakura bersamaan. Da kalian bilang jika melakukannya secara tak sadar."

"Kami sudah tau penyebabnya." Sasuke melipat tangannya. "Ada wanita gila yang memasukan dua obat pada minuman kami saat berada di.. ah kau taulah dimana itu." Ia mengisyaratkan pada Deidara tempat yang biasanya dikunjungi pria dewasa #read : bar.

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut. "Kalian mabuk? Dan kau tau obat apa itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tak tau tepatnya obat apa, tapi wanita gila itu berkata bahwa obat tersebut adalah obat tidur dan perangsang yang dicampur dalam dosis tinggi."

"Ada banyak macam merk dari kedua obat tersebut. Tentunya masing-masing dari mereka berbeda dosis dan apakah ada kandungan obat lain. Begitu pula dengan obat perangsang. Obat penenang yang dicampur dengan alkohol akan berakibat cukup fatal karena terjadinya peningkatan pengaruh zat yang terkandung didalamnya sehingga dapat mengakibatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari kematian. Sejujurnya aku tak bisa mengidentifikasi zat berbahaya yang sudah kalian minum karena aku tak mengetahui merk kedua obat tersebut." Deidara menatap keduanya.

"Kau bisa melakukan tes urin." Kakashi menyela. Deidara mendesah. "Lebih akurat jika urin pertama yang dikeluarkan setelah mengkonsumsi obat itu. Setelahnya akan lebih rumit dan memakan waktu yang lama."

Benar juga, Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah pergi ke toilet untuk kedua kalinya. Tak mungkin ia mengambil kembali urin yang sudah mereka keluarkan dan mungkin sudah bercampur dengan air. Lebih parahnya lagi jika sudah bercampur dengan urin beberapa orang. Itu akan sangat menjijikkan. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Deidara kembali angkat bicara. "Aku mempunyai saran, aku punya teman yang berprofesi sebagai psikolog. Dia cukup profesional untuk menangani masalah seperti saat ini. Dan aku yakin tidak akan sampai setahun Sakura sudah kembali biasanya. Banyak pasien yang berdatangan menyewa jasanya membuatnya banyak dipercaya berbagai kalangan." Deidara menyandarkan dagunya pada sela-sela jempol dan telunjuk. "Kau mengenalnya Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyit. Siapa lagi? Apakah teman-teman berandalannya sudah sesukses itu? Ia tak tau karena setelah kelulusan mereka tak lagi berkomunikasi. Paling-paling hanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah berprofesi sebagai pengusaha kue dan Sai yang berprofesi sebagai pemilik perkebunan buah. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memutuskan pindah rumah, melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri dan lain-lain. Sasuke berpikir, jika suatu saat nanti mereka mengadakan reuni hanya dialah yang masih setia menjadi seorang pengangguran sekarat. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya ia merasa malu dihadapan teman-teman mantan berandalnya.

Otaknya berpikir keras, menerka-nerka siapakah yang dimaksud oleh Deidara. Dulu temannya yang berambut merah dan berpawakan sedikit feminim mengungkapkan bahwa setelah lulus ingin melanjutkan kuliah -mengambil bidang Psikologi, namun pada akhirnya yang Sasuke dengar temannya tersebut menjalankan bisnis keluarga di bidang kesenian patung. Akasuna Sasori. Dan kabar terakhir yang ia dapatkan adalah Sasori sudah sukses dalam usahanya. Ada kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan bahwa Sasori akan melanjutkan pendidikannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sepertinya kami tak butuh psikolog, Dei." Suara Kakashi mengagetkan dua orang disana. Sasuke menoleh dan Deidara pun sama.

"Apa maksudmu senpai?"

Kakashi mendesah dan menumpukan punggungnya. "Aku ingin merawatnya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku pada Sakura. Entah sampai kapan atau berpuluh-puluh tahun yang akan datang, aku akan tetap merawatnya." Kakashi menatap Deidara. "Akan lebih bagus jika aku ataupun Sasuke melakukan pendekatan pasif maupun aktif langsung padanya mengingat kami berdua lah yang melakukan hal itu. Jadi Sakura akan berpikir bahwa aku dan Sasuke benar-benar mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kami."

Pandangan Kakashi beralih pada meja. Ia sedikit menunduk. "Setidaknya aku bisa melihat apakah Sakura telah memaafkan kami sepenuhnya atau tidak."

Sasuke mulai paham dengan perkataan Kakashi. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pria berambut perak yang masih menunduk entah memikirkan apa. Yang pasti apa yang dipikirkannya meyangkut langkah baik yang harus dilakukan untuk pemulihan Sakura. Dimatanya, Kakashi memanglah pria yang dewasa, hangat, penuh perhatian dan juga pria yang baik hati. Buktinya ia sudah menampung pengangguran sekarat seperti Sasuke -membiarkannya untuk tinggal di apartemen miliknya sendiri dan menanggung kebutuhan pangan Sasuke. Bukankah ia laki-laki idaman yang banyak diharapkan menjadi calon suami atau saudara? Jawabanannya adalah ya.

Meskipun terkadang Sasuke merasa iri dan kesal karena ocehan berisik Kakashi, namun ia harus mengakuinya. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa berhubungan dekat dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau memang terlihat sangat serius Senpai.. " Deidara menatapnya kagum."Aku tak menemukan celah jika kau sedang tidak bercanda. Kalau begitu.. kita akan mulai pemantauan dan langkah penyembuhan Sakura mulai besok. Aku tetap akan menggunakan obat penenang jika keadaan Sakura benar-benar gawat."

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya. "Tunggu dulu.. aku belum bertanya padanya, apakah ia setuju atau tidak." Kakashi menoleh pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke tertegun. Sepertinya ide Kakashi sangatlah berpeluang besar. "Baiklah.. aku setuju." Dan itu artinya ia harus siap batin maupun fisik demi Sakura. Kakashi tersenum tipis.

"Baiklah.. akan kuberitahukan pada Ino nanti tentang ini. Dia yang lebih tau seluk beluk Sakura." Deidara memegang map dengan nama Sakura dan membolak-balikkan beberapa kertas putih berisi jajaran kalimat yag hanya dimengerti para Dokter saja. Selebihnya mungkin perawat.

"Tapi Sasuke.. Senpai.. ada satu point penting yang harus kita tahu. Karena ini akan mempengaruhi usaha kita untuk membuatnya sembuh. Tidak bisa tidak dilakukan." Keduanya menaikkan satu alis.

"Pemeriksaan ini termasuk hal utama dan harus diperhatikan. Hasilnya akan mempengaruhi cara kita untuk melakukan pendekatan aktif maupun pasif pada korban seperti Sakura. Dan aku mau kalian juga memikirkan langkah apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya." Dua pria tadi terlihat penasaran dengan perkataan Deidara. Jika dilihat dari ucapannya, Deidara menyebut 'hal utama' dan dipikiran mereka pemuda pirang tersebut akan mengatakan sesuatu yag benar-benar membutuhkan kematangan tingkat tinggi.

"Memangnya apa Dei? Bisakah kau tak membuat kami bingung? Langsung saja pada intinya." Sasuke tak sabaran.

Deidara membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Semula kelopaknya yang terpejam kini menatap kedua manusia berbeda warna rambut itu intens.

"Pemeriksaan kehamilan."

．．．

 **Sakura Point of View.**

Aku terhenyak tatkala menyadari bahwa aku terbangun diatas padang rumput hijau dan dibawah pohon Kakao yang amat rindang dengan beberapa buah Kakao tentunya. Aku mengerjapkan kedua kelopak mataku, merasa bahwa barusaja aku mengalami tidur yang sangat nyenyak. Anehnya tubuhku terasa sangat ringan dan segar seperti meminum segelas air es karena terpaa terik panas matahari. Aku bangkit dan hendak memposisikan diriku untuk duduk. Setelah aku sadar, aku sedang duduk diatas karpet lumayan tebal yang cukup lebar. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah keranjang besar yang terbuat dari akar rotan yang dianyam sedemikian rupa. Aku sedikit bingung, pasalnya seingatku anyaman rotan sudah mulai punah digantikan dengan keranjang yang terbuat dari plastik yang lebih simple dan enteng untuk dibawa.

Apakah aku sedang piknik? Sendirian? Ataukah bersama seseorang?

Lalu ku edarkan pandanganku ke segala arah guna mencari seseorang yang ku kenali. Yah minimal orang yang sanggup ku duga mengajakku untuk berpiknik. Tetapi nihil, tak ada seorangpun disini selain aku sendiri. Aku benar-benar merasa heran, mengapa aku bisa ada disini?

Aku berdiri sembari memegang batang pohon Kakao yang terlihat kokoh untuk membantuku. Kedua netraku hanya melihat hamparan rumput yang diselingi dengan ilalang nampak indah dari kejauhan. Serta pantai dengan air berwarna birunya yang terlihat menyegarkan. Kelap-kelip pantulan sinar matahari membuat kesan tersendiri bagi air dengan rasa asing yang melimpah ruah. Tak ada habisnya. Disebelah barat, jajaran pepohonan nampak sangat rapih seperti kumpulan orang-orang kribo yang sedang baris-berbaris.

Jujur saja aku sangat terpukau dengan keindahan pemandangan yang sangat jelas didepan mataku. Bahkan indahnya hampir sama seperti... Surga.

Aku mengernyit. Apakah aku sudah berada di Surga? Tapi mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang tinggal disini?

Sepi sekali. Hanya suara deburan ombak pantai, cicitan brung dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus anggun. Dalam diam menerbangkan benda kecil dengan bulu seperti parasut. Entah angin akan membawanya kemana. Yang pasti lebih jauh dari tempat kelahirannya. Pandanganku tertuju pantai dan lautan yang membentang sangat luas. Tanganku meyelipkan anak rambut pada telinga kanan -sedikit berkibar karena angin. Lalu kuputuskan untuk meresapi keindahan yang benar-benar sangat menakjubkan.

Disaat aku masih menikmati pemandangan, tiba-tiba saja kedua tanganku terasa hangat -digenggam oleh tangan kekar dan sedikit halus. Aku tersentak. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mendapati dua orang yang berbeda dengan senyum dan pandangan lembut kepadaku. Wajah mereka sangat teduh -bahkan sangat tampan. Tapi sayangnya aku tak mengenal siapa mereka.

Dengan kedua tanganku yang masih digenggam oleh mereka, aku mencoba bertanya. "Siapa kalian?"

Mereka berdua tak melepas senyum tersebut padaku. "Jika kami memberitahumu, akankah kau percaya pada kami dan menerima kami?" Ucap seorang pria yang menggenggam tangan kananku. Apa maksudnya?

"Sakura.." pria di sebelah kiriku berucap lembut. "Percayalah.. kami tak akan menyakitimu lagi." Ucapnya sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanyaku lagi. Tak disangka pria yang berada disebelah kananku berjalan kedepanku dan kami berhadapan. Aku terkejut pria itu meraih pundakku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya disana. Memelukku. Lalu aku merasakan adanya tangan yang melingkar diperutku dan aura hangat menyelimuti bagian punggungku. Aku tak percaya jika pria yang semula berada di sebelah kiriku turut memelukku dari belakang. Ada sensasi aneh selain kehangatan dari tubuh mereka berdua. Dan itu terasa sangat nyaman.

Aku tak mengenali mereka. Aku tak tau siapa mereka.

Ada dorongan untuk melingkarkan satu tanganku pada pinggang pria yang memelukku dari depan, dan juga membalas pelukan pria yang memelukku dari belakang. Apakah mereka menyayangiku? Apakah mereka keluargaku? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku ketahui, namun tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa berat, sangat sakit dan nyeri.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

. . To Be Coninued . .

Yosh! Selesai juga akhirnya. Maafkan daku kalo chapter ini benar pendek. Karena ide saya sudah mentok terantuk tembok. Nah minna-san! Bagaimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan ya. #nangisdipojokan #lemparkertas -ehhape. Ternyata mengulang ngetik fic itu benar benar membuat semangat saya menurun. gomenasai jika feelnya kurang mengena. Dan itulah mengapa saya sangat berharap para readers sudi untuk memberikan saya semangat berupa review yang berisi membangun, kritik, saran ataupun koreksian.

 **Big thanks and hug to :**

 **Aka-chan** ahahah.. saya sengaja nih, entah kenapa saya suka bikin si chara menderita hwahaha.. **, Spring Oh Shasha** yo! Wkwkw.. kurang greget kah? Iya nener ituu.. aku suka sama pendapat kamu hihihi.. dan untuk tanggapan sakura ke dua pria itu.. saya usahain dikabulin dehhhh.. hehe **, xxx** Bagaimana? Kurang greget kah sad momennya? Hehe.. **, wind-chan** salam kenal juga yee.. ah gomen kalo pendek, nggak ada ide buat dipanjangin lagi, keburu nyelesein fic lain nih hehe.., **wowwoh geegee** kurang greget kah? :D **, yunitaayu917** arogatou yuni-chan, ah gomen karena saya sedang ada kendala sedikit kemarin **, Luca Marvell** hehe.. sudah terasa kah? Hmm untuk itu tunggu kelanjutannya yah yah :D **, YOktf** aaahh.. gomen, kemarin a kendala sedikit, tapi udah lanjut kokkk :D **, nchie ainie** hope hope and hope.. tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa :D **, uchiha lizzy** pasti nanti nikah kok, tapi entah di chapter berapa hehe.. **, suket alang alang** dan ternyata saya sedang suka momen hurtnya alang-san hehe.. entah kenapa. Nah nah.. nanti ada jawabannya mereka boleh nikah atau enggak, terimakasih sudah menunggu :D, **popeye** aaaa.. terimakasih popeye-san atas kritik dan saran anda, saya sangat terbantu, iya memang saya males ngeceknya karena dikejar fic fic lain hehe.. terbayang-bayang gituu.. **, Taskia Hatake46** terasakah hurtnya? Atau kurang greget? Nyehehe.. nah nanti dichapter entah berapa akan ada jawabannya, yang pasti mereka berdua akan menikah hehe.. **, King Terry Jr** yooop! Sudah lanjut.. **, Ruki Schiffer** yaaah terimakasih sudah menunggu.. chapter ini jawabannya.. bagaimana? Tapi saya sengaja gk tampilin karena pesannya berisi kata-kata mesum hehe.. #ketahuan.. **, Kumiko Hanari-chan** gomen kalo kurang ngeh gitu sama ceritanya yee.. hehe.. iya sifat mereka emang saya bikin bertolak belakang, nah saya juga sengaja bikin ino kayak gitu, hehe.. tapi harap maklum ya author pengarang amatir yang perlu banyak belajar lagi buat kedepannya, nah udah tau jawabannya? Pesan yang sasu trrima dari siapa? **, suzuki michiyo** uwaaaahhh.. terimakasih, tapi saya juga mengharapkan kritik dan saran untuk lebih baik kedepannya, mengingat saya masih banyak kekurangan **, SaSaSarada-chan** yoooop! Sudah lanjut.. **, ZeZorena** yuup! Sudah lanjut.. **, cherryhime85** waaahhh.. saya pastikan! Hehe.. bisa berabe nih kalo turun tangan, nanti kotor hlooo.. turun muatan aja hehe.. **, cha cha** disini Kakashi nggak pake masker :D **, Ihfaherdiati892** terimakasih sudah semangatin saya yaa.. hehe asik kali ya kalo adegan threesomenya di jadiin satu chapter wkwkw.. #ketahuanmesum.. #plakk.. **, Hitsugaya55** siip.. sudah lanjut ya :D **, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime** nah dichapter ini jawabannya, bagaimana? Nah.. bisa juga tuhh gimana kalo mereka berdua jadi kayak gitu hehe.. **, azhuichan** aduduh.. sepertinya kurang tepat jika adegan itunya dikasih bagian awal.. **, Aryelo** nahhh.. saya sangat berterimakasih atas kritik dan saran anda, maklum saya ngetiknya cuman dihape aja, kadang kelewatan pas dicek atau emang nggak teliti, tapi saya sangat menghargai kritik dan saran anda :D **, vannesa30** sudah lanjut ya :D **, Noname18** oke sudah lanjut :D **, sakura uchiha stivani** oke sudah lanjut.. maap ngaret yee :D **, einhorn** english please **.**

 **And all followers, favorites, readers.**

 **.**

Bagi yang menunggu fic-fic saya yang lain diharap bersabar, karena sedang dalam pengetikan ulang dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang singkat. Karena saya juga manusia yang hidup di dunia nyata. Jadi amfibi gitu.

Yossshhh! Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada kalian semuanya. Gomenasai jika saya tak membalas komen satu-satu karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan. Saya sangat berharap tanggapan dari readers sekalian, sebisa mungkin saya akan berusaha kedepannya agar lebih baik lagi.

Jaa nee.. see next chapter and fic.

S. Revi.


	5. Chapter 5 : Maafkan aku, Sakura

**.**

 **.**

 **REALLY? SHARE?**

 _Original Story by : Shiruetto Revi (Revi-san)_

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai.**

 _Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Kakashi Hatake_

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

 **(Bad Story)**

 **Genre :** _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort & Family (maybe)_

 **.**

 **Summary :** _Pernikahan ya? menurut kalian apa arti dari pernikahan? Seorang Suami dan Seorang Istri pastinya.. Yang Saling mencintai._

 _Sebuah ikatan untuk berbagi perasaan, pemahaman, dan pendapat. Permulaan dan adaptasi dengan kehidupan yang baru. Namun bukan itu saja, Pernikahan juga menyatukan setiap perbedaan dengan bijak._

 _Tapi bagaimana jika Pernikahan tersebut terdiri dari satu orang_ _ **ISTRI**_ _dan dua orang_ _ **SUAMI**_ _?_

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan telah berlalu. Bunga yang sebelumnya malu-malu untuk keluar dari katupan kelopak kini mekar dengan indah. Wanginya semerbak mengundang para lebah untuk menikmati setetes sari yang mewakili rasa manisnya alam. Sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah menyebarkan beberapa bakal-bakal bibit yang baru. Unik dan indah interaksi mereka. Seper sekian ciptaan Tuhan yang tak bisa diciptakan oleh satupun makhlukNya sendiri.

Sejak Kakashi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk merawat langsung Sakura, tak banyak perubahan positif yang terlihat dari diri gadis itu. Bukan hal yang mudah seperti mengerjapkan kelopak mata tentang apa yang dialami oleh gadis Haruno. Sosok yang dulu periang, ramah, pintar dan cantik, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan dingin kepada siapapun. Termasuk Kakashi, Sasuke, Deidara maupun Ino -selaku sahabatnya sendiri. Di kamar Rumah Sakit, ia akan terlihat menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap ke luar jendela. Manik _Emerald_ nya menerawang jauh entah kemana tujuannya. Tak menghiraukan siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kamar inap. Bahkan mengabaikan mereka yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, menyuapinya makanan, ataupun perawat yang hendak membersihkan badannya. Sakura terus membungkam bibirnya, tak berniat mengucapkan sekecap kata ataupun mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

Tak ayal, sikap Sakura saat ini membuat kedua pria itu semakin bersalah. Semakin tenggelam dalam bayangan hitam dengan tentakel yang menyeret mereka. Menganggap bahwa tak akan pernah ada maaf untuk mereka. Ino juga merasakan sedih yang sangat mendalam, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Kejadian itu membuat Sakura tak lagi menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia benci mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sahabat yang tak berguna sedikitpun. Hal yang membuat hatinya bertambah hancur adalah ketika ia hendak menyuapi Sakura, namun gadis _bubble gum_ itu menghardiknya hingga sendok dan mangkuk makanan terjatuh pada lantai. Berserakan. Sorot manik Sakura yang tajam seakan mengatakan bahwa 'aku tak butuh kepedulianmu'. Seketika dunia benar-benar akan berakhir.

"Senpai.. hiks.. Sakura.." Gadis pirang itu sesenggukan sembari menutupi wajahnya.

"Ini semua salah kami. Kami yang membuatnya seperti itu," Kakashi berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedang melakukan aktifitas manatap jendela kamarnya. Kedua matanya sayu, entah sejak kapan ia mempunyai dua kantung mata yang mulai menggelap. Ritme nafasnya memberat seakan menahan gejolak didadanya. "Aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana."

Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Ino sedari tadi terdiam. Perasaannya tak berbeda dengan apa yang Kakashi rasakan. Ia pernah mencoba untuk membawakan makan siang untuk Sakura dan mencoba menyuapinya. Namun Sakura menepis kasar kebaikannya. Tanpa menoleh ia mendengar gadis itu berkata 'Pergilah dan enyahlah'. Bukankah itu cara mengusir dengan sangat kasar? Perlakuan Sakura membuat hatinya tersayat katana perang. Dadanya sesak ketika otaknya terus mengingat sikap Sakura yang sangat berubah drastis. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya, bahkan rasa sakit itu tak sedahsyat rasa sakit yang ditorehkan gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Serasa ingin mati.

"Sasuke.. Senpai.. Ino.. ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan dengan kalian." Deidara muncul tiba-tiba. Kedua pria tampan yang kini berubah kusut itu menoleh. Ino menghapus air mata -menatap kakaknya.

"Katakan saja." Sasuke menimpali.

"Setelah kita melakukan apa yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya selama sebulan ini, tak ada tanda-tanda yang signifikan. Keadaan tubuh Sakura memang sudah pulih, beberapa langkah pendekatan yang kita lakukan tak ada satupun dari semuanya yang berhasil," Deidara mendesah, membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Untuk tes kehamilan pada Sakura setelah dua hari yang lalu mengambil sampel urinnya, hasilnya adalah negatif. Namun hasil tersebut belumlah akurat karena urin yang diambil oleh perawat sedikit tercampur oleh air. Lebih susah. Tapi kondisi Sakura yang sudah membaik, kalian sudah diperbolehkan untuk membawanya pulang."

Kakashi dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Jika disini memang tak bisa untuk melakukan pendekatan demi menyembuhkan trauma Sakura karena situasi rumah sakit yang sedikit ramai, mungkin akan berbeda hasilnya jika melakukan hal itu di rumah kalian. Tidak ada yang mengganggu seperti disini."

Saran Deidara benar-benar masuk. Mungkin salah satu kendala mengapa Sakura tak memberi respon positif adalah karena terlalu berada di Rumah Sakit yang bisa dibilang tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Walaupun kamar inap Sakura berada di kelas VIP, tak menghapus kemungkinan situasi yang ramai karena pengunjung pasien lainnya membuat suara gaduh. Belum lagi jika para pengunjung membawa anak-anak.

"Mungkin saranmu bisa dicoba, Dei. " Kakashi setuju.

Deidara mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jas dokternya. "Hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu, dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi dokter pribadi untuk Sakura." Ia menyerahkan selembar kartu nama pada pemuda perak itu.

"Tunggu! Lalu dimana Sakura akan tinggal? Jangan katakan akan tinggal bersama kalian!" Ino tiba-tiba saja menyembur kata-kata. Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh padanya.

"Dimana lagi? Pakaian serta barang-barangnya berada di apartemen Kakashi. Aku dan Kakashi bisa menjaganya bergantian." Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Tapi Sasuke.. bukankah kau bekerja?" Ino menoleh pada Kakashi. "Kau juga mempunyai pekerjaan, Senpai." Tujuknya. Kakashi menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Ino dari hadapannya.

"Aku memang bekerja, aku bisa mengurangi jam mengajarku dan pulang lebih awal. Jangan khawatirkan tentang Sasuke. Dia pengangguran." Penjelasan Kakashi membuat dada pemuda berambut emo itu tertohok. Kata pengangguran bukankah terlalu kejam? Sementara Deidara dan adiknya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau.. pengangguran Sasuke?" Lagi-lagi dadanya tertohok dua tombak bambu. Ia menunduk dan meringis. Antara ingin membenarkan ucapan Kakashi dan malu karena ingin mengakui takdirnya.

"Y-Yah.."

"Tak kusangka ada sedikit kebiasaanmu yang masih tersisa, Sasuke... Aku senang. Ku kira kau akan berubah seluruhnya." Deidara duduk di samping Sasuke dan meraih pundak kirinya, menepuk-nepuknya. Sekarang apalagi? Senang katanya? Seolah-olah itu sebuah mantra sakral yang baru saja di kutukkan untuknya. Apakah ia benar-benar tak boleh memiliki masa depan yang cemerlang?

"Hentikan itu! Aku merinding mendengarnya." Sasuke berpura-pura menggetarkan bahunya.

Ino mendesah. Menghembuskan nafas pendek dari bibir. "Baiklah.. aku percayakan dia pada kalian. Apa kalian membutuhkan tenaga bantuan?"

Kakashi mengerutkan sela-sela kedua alisnya. "Akan ku hubungi kau nanti." Percakapan mereka di akhiri dengan anggukan Ino.

 **．．．**

Kakashi mendorong kursi roda dengan Sakura yang duduk terdiam diatasnya. Melewati lorong, banyak berpapasan dengan beberapa perawat yang masih saja terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Kakashi sedikit bergidik, tak usah dikatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar fansnya telah bertambah. Ia tak peduli itu. Tak sengaja kedua onyxnya menatap segerombolan ibu-ibu -atau yang lebih cocoknya adalah kumpulan para janda menatap mesum dirinya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, betapa risihnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tatapan mereka juga bergantian pada Sakura. Melihatnya dengan aneh. Berbisik-bisik seolah-olah Sakura adalah seorang pasien dengan penyakit kronis yang beruntung didampingi oleh dua pria tampan. Atau malah mereka berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah salah satu kekasih dari kedua pria itu. Memang perpaduan yang sempurna. Gadis yang cantik walaupun terlihat sedikit kusut, sementara pria tampan yang sangat langka mau menemani kekasihnya berobat. Uh!

Sasuke berjalan di samping Kakashi, ekspresi wajahnya menandakan ia tak peduli. Walaupun beberapa perawat juga memperhatikan dirinya, sepertinya ia terlalu kalah dari pesona Kakashi. Di bahu kanannya, ia membawa sebuah tas besar yang berisi pakaian Sakura. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih saja terdiam. Bukan hal mudah membujuknya untuk pulang. Setidaknya memerlukan waktu beberapa jam mereka bergantian berbicara pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya Deidara lah yang meluluhkan pendirian beku gadis itu. Ucapan yang terlontar bukan termasuk ucapan yang lembut. Lebih tepatnya seperti tanggapan yang terlampaui dingin. Namun seperti itupun bagi mereka cukup.

"Hey Sakura.. sebelum kita pulang, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan untuk dimakan?" Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tak lupa senyum tipis tertoreh pada bibirnya. Berharap bahwa Sakura akan menanggapi perkataannya. Sayangnya.. Gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun.

Kakashi sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Ku pikir Takoyaki, Ramen atau Omurisu (semacam omelet: nasi yang digoreng dengan campuran daging dan sayuran lalu dihidangkan menggunakan bungkusan telor dadar) terlihat menggoda dan-"

"Aku tak butuh." Potong Sakura.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu yang kau sukai. Apapun itu, aku akan membelikannya." Kakashi nampaknya tak menyerah begitu saja karena tanggapan Sakura yang sedikitpun tak ada keramahan. Ia tau rasa kecewa gadis itu.

Mereka bertiga sampai pada teras Rumah Sakit, yang mana mobil Kakashi berada tepat di depan pintu keluar. Terlihat disana Ino membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang dan menyambut mereka dengan senyum tipis. Kakashi mendorong kursi roda tersebut mendekati mobilnya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah belakang mobil -membuka bagasi dan meletakkan tas tersebut.

"Uh! Aku sempat bingung dengan warna mobilmu. Hampir saja aku seperti pencuri yang kepergok ingin mencuri mobil." Ino mengeluh sembari memutar-mutar kunci mobil, lalu menyerahkan pada pemiliknya.

"Kau memang terlihat cocok dengan profesi itu," Ucapan Kakashi dibalas dengan dengusan dan tatapan menikam andalan Ino. Kakashi tertawa pelan. Ia melangkah ke samping kursi roda Sakura dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menyentuh handle kunci roda. "Aku akan mengangkatmu ke dalam mobil, Sakura.. jadi berpeganglah padaku." Kakashi mengarahkan tangannya pada belakang punggung dan lipatan lutut gadis itu hendak menggendongnya. Namun sikap ramah Kakashi ditolak dengan kasar.

"Jauhkan tanganmu."

Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ino terkejut dan terpaku pada posisinya. Kakashi menghentikan akifitas anggota tubuhnya. Sakura menapakkan kaki telanjangnya pada lantai porselen dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Walaupun kakinya terasa kaku karena sudah terlalu lama berada diatas ranjang putih memuakkan, mencengkeram sandaran kursi belakang, menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia mengambil sisi samping -dekat dengan jendela dan menyandarkan dagunya pada topangan tangan. Menatap keluar.

Ino memandang sedih Kakashi. Pria itu begitu baik dan lembut, semata hanya karena ingin mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah dilakukan. Perasaan bersalah terus menekan tak tergambarkan, tercampur dengan rasa iba dan sakit misterius di dadanya. "Senpai.." lirihnya. Kakashi menunduk, tangannya memegang kursi roda. Tampak ia sedang menahan kesakitan karena penolakan. Lalu detik kemudian tangannya mengarah pada kunci kursi roda, hendak melipat dan mengembalikan pada pengurus Rumah Sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino. Jangan khawatirkan aku," Kakashi memaksa mengembangkan senyum pada bibirnya. Namun makna di balik itu dengan mudah tertangkap oleh indera Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura mungkin sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat." Kakashi berlalu meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri. Sasuke menoleh pada gadis pirang itu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke beranjak membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

 **．．．**

Seorang pemuda berjalan dari balkon kamar menuju sebuah nakas dengan televisi diatasnya. Tubuh tinggi itu terbalut kemeja berwarna putih kebiruan dengan dasi yang berwarna lebih tua. Tangan kanannya menjulur mengusap sebuah foto kenangan dimana para pelajar dengan menggunakan baju wisuda berbaris rapi sesuai tinggi masing-masing. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah tampan pemuda berusia 25an tahun itu. Snyumnya mengembang tatkala tangannya berhenti pada sebuah foto dengan figura kecil disampingnya. Disana foto seorang gadis tersenym dengan bahagia.

Entah sudah berapa tahun ia tak bertemu dengan salah satu teman seangkatannya. Ia tau betul gadis itu, dari tempat tinggalnya, nomor ponsel dan beberapa informasi lainnya. Sekilas ia nampak seperti seorang stalker yang mengetahui banyak info tentang seseorang yang diintai. Memang benar. Dulu sekali saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, ia bukanlah termasuk pemuda yang populer. Fisiknya yang belum semenawan sekarang membuatnya tak banyak memiliki teman. Hanya beberapa yang kebetulan ia kenal. Untuk ukuran teman akrab, mungkin hampir tidak ada. Ia adalah murid yang pendiam. Dalam diamnya ia mengagumi seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan memiliki fisik yang sama dengannya.

Pertemuan mereka bukan termasuk pertemuan yang spesial. Dimana saat dirinya sedang mengumpulkan artikel tentang pelajaran. Sembari terus mengusap foto gadis itu ia mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

 _Tangannya menyalin beberapa kalimat ke dalam buku catatan. Kedua maniknya fokus, berulang kali menoleh pada halaman buku paket dan kalimat yang sedang ia tulis. Bibirnya tampak berkomat-kamit tanpa suara, mengikuti kalimat yang sedang ia baca sembari terus menulis. Suasana di perpustakaan hari ini cukup padat. Setahunya tak banyak yang berminat menghabiskan jam istirahat untuk membaca buku atau mencari materi. Meski ia sedikit terganggu dengan suara yang tidak keras dari murid lainnya, ia mencoba tetap antusias pada pekerjaannya._

 _"Anoo.. maaf, bolehkah aku menempati kursi disampingmu?" Suara seorang gadis membuyarkan kefokusannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berkacamata berdiri di belakang kursi._

 _"Ku lihat hari ini perpustakaan banyak yang berminat, tak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa kecuali kursi disampingmu." Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dan benar saja, kursi-kursi sudah banyak yang menempati. Ia kembali menatap gadis itu. Mengangguk._

 _"Duduklah." Ujarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Kemudian menarik kursi tersebut dan duduk. Pemuda itu masih terpaku. Baginya senyum tersebut adalah senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat. Jantungnya merespon dengan cepat. Namun ia tak mengerti tentang hal itu sama sekali. Ia pikir karena ini pertama kalinya ia berbincang dengan seorang gadis. Terlebih gadis seangkatan dengannya._

 _"Terimakasih."_

 _Pemuda itu kembali untuk fokus pada buku pelajarannya. Mencari-cari sampai dimana pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Karena penasaran, ia menggerakkan bola mata untuk melihat gadis tersebut melalui ekor matanya. Sedang mencari sesuatu pada sebuah buku tebal yang entah bertajuk tentang apa. Dadanya menghangat. Ia sedikit gelisah dengan apa yang ia rasakan._

 _"Ah!" Pekik gadis itu. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. Dialihkan lirikannya pada tangan gadis itu yang tengah berulang-ulang mencorat-coret pada sudut bukunya. Ternyata tinta pulpen miliknya habis. Dan tak bisa digunakan untuk menulis lagi._

 _"Mm.. maaf, apa kau tak keberatan jika aku menitipkan bukuku sebentar saja? Aku ingin membeli pulpen di koperasi. Tidak akan lama." Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada yang sangat sopan dan halus._

 _Pemuda itu diam. Namun kedua maniknya menyiratkan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Cukup lama tak merespon perkataan sang gadis. Lalu beralih menatap kotak pensilnya. Diraihnya benda berwarna abu-abu tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. "Pakailah." Ia menyodorkan sebuah pulpen betinta hitam pada gadis itu._

 _"Ah tapi tidak sedikit yang akan ku catat.. jadi lebih baik aku-"_

 _"Pakailah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak keberatan." Ini pertama kalinya. Ada sebuah dorongan aneh dari dalam hatinya untuk membantu gadis itu. Mereka saling memandang. Dari balik kaca mata tebalnya, gadis itu merasa tak enak._

 _"Tapi.."_

 _"Aku tak mau mendengar penolakan setelah aku berniat membantumu. Kalau perlu simpanlah." Ucapnya lagi. Gadis itu kembali duduk dan meraih pulpen yang diletakkan di atas bukunya._

 _"T-Terimakasih." Dan kembali tersenyum._

Pemuda itu tersenyum mengingat kenangannya. Gadis itu adalah gadis pertama yang memasuki hati kosongnya selama belasan tahun. Setelah pertemuan mereka, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mencari tau siapa sosok gadis yang membuatnya terus penasaran. Jadilah ia sebagai seorang stalker yang mengamati dan menperhatikan sang gadis dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama ya?" Ia masih mengusap foto tersebut.

 _"Emm.. aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau berada di kelas apa?" Tanya sang gadis memecah kecanggungan. Pemuda itu melirik dari sudut matanya sembari terus menyalin beberapa kalimat._

 _"Aku 10-E. Dan kau?"_

 _"10-B. Ah ternyata teman satu angkatan," Ia senang saat gadis itu tersenyum padanya. "Jadi.. sapa namamu? Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman." Sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam menatap tangan besar dan gemuk itu. Mengapa gadis itu mau berteman dengannya? Apakah karena fisik mereka yang sama gemuk dan tampak seperti kutu buku yang banyak dijauhi oleh murid lainnya? Dipandang sebagai salah satu jenis manusia aneh dan tidak keren sedikitpun?_

 _"Hey? Mmm.. apa kau tak mau berteman denganku?" Mereka saling membidik._

 _"Ah b-bukan seperti itu," Pemuda itu meletakkan alat tulisnya dan menyambut jabatan tangan dari sang gadis. "Aku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Kau?"_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum. Maniknya menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

"Aku merindukanmu."

 **．．．**

Kakashi memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemen. Agar memudahkan membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam. Ia turun dari mobilnya, disusul oleh Sasuke dan Ino. Sebelumnya Ino memaksa untuk ikut karena ingin tau dimana letak apartemen Kakashi. Alasannya jika besok akan berkunjung tidak akan bingung ataupun tersesat karena tak tau tempat dan arah. Terlalu repot jika menghafal satu persatu nama-nama jalan. Apalagi tak hanya jalan kecil saja yang memiliki nama ada ribuan gang dan jalan setapak yang juga serupa.

"Apartemenmu lumayan, Senpai.." Manik _aquamarine_ itu tertuju pada deretan pohon buah. "Waaahh.. kau juga menanam pohon buah Senpai?"

"Yah.. ku kira cukup efektif jika memetik buah langsung dari pohonnya." Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu apartemen untuk membuka kunci. Saat Sasuke hendak membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang, pintu tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka. Sakura menapakkan kaki pada lantai beton, menumpukan tangannya pada pintu mobil. Kakinya yang masih terasa kaku membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu bergegas membantu. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menepis kasar dengan perkataannya.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu." Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Kakashi menatapnya, ada rasa sedih di sela-sela cahaya onyx berbeda warna. "Biarkan kami membantumu Sakura."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak butuh! Diam dan menjauhlah dariku!" Bentaknya.

Mereka terdiam. Sakura melanjutkan tapakan kakinya. Dengan bantuan kedua tangan, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan berpegang pada tiang dan tembok rumah tanpa memperdulikan ketiga orang yang menahan kepiluan. Mereka tak bisa memaksa keputusan Sakura. Hanya bisa memandang gadis itu yang perlahan semakin menjauh menuju kamar dimana ia hendak beristirahat. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti diam-diam sembari khawatir jika gadis itu terjatuh. Ia mulai menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya pada kamar Kakashi. Tidak. Sekarang bukan lagi kamar Kakashi. Selama perawatan Sakura, Kakashi telah memindahkan barang-barangnya. Untung saja apartemen itu memiliki satu kamar lagi yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk gudang penyimpanan. Cukup luas, dan pamuda perak itu tak keberatan untuk berpindah kamar.

Sesekali Sakura berhenti pada anak tangga dengan tangan berpegang pada sisi tangga. Mengambil nafas panjang, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ino.. kau jaga Sakura sebentar. Aku akan memasak makanan." Kakashi melepas jaketnya.

"Kau bisa memasak Senpai?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tinggal sendirian memaksaku untuk mempelajari resep makanan. Ditambah Sasuke yang 'menumpang', Itachi mengancam akan mengebiriku jika tak memberi makan yang cukup pada adiknya. Apalagi sekarang Sakura juga akan tinggal disini." Ia melipat kemejanya setinggi siku.

"Apa Sakura tidak akan merepotkanmu?" Ino berharap bahwa Kakashi mau mengijinkan Sakura untuk ia rawat.

"Tidak sama sekali," Terdengar helaan nafas yang sangat jelas. "Terasa sudah lama aku tinggal sendirian di tempat ini sebelum Sasuke datang, tepatnya setelah perceraian dengan mantan istriku. Akan tetapi dengan hadirnya Sakura, entah mengapa terasa berbeda. Dulu saat sebelum menikah dan sesudahnya, mantan istriku sering mengajariku memasak. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan, yah walaupun tidak semuanya dari usahaku," Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sakura tanggung jawabku. Tanggung jawab kami. Aku akan menyembuhkannya walaupun entah sampai kapan." Kakashi menoleh pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Apakah kau juga akan mengambil tindakan yang sama sepertiku?"

Sasuke termenung. Ada rasa tak suka dengan perkataan Kakashi yang seolah-olah Sakura adalah tanggung jawab pemuda perak itu sendiri. Ia merasa belum melakukan apapun untuk Sakura sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya. Berawal dari biaya rumah sakit yang tidak sedikit, membujuk dan berbicara pada Sakura, mencoba menghiburnya walaupun tak dipedulikan. Semuanya sudah dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Ia merasa tersaingi. Ia merasa dirinya tdak memiliki skill untuk mendekati seorang wanita. Terlebih seperti Sakura saat ini. Hanya mendengar penolakan dari Sakura yang tak seberapa seperti penolakan yang dialami oleh Kakashi membuat nyalinya menciut. Memang terlalu dini untuk menyerah begitu saja dan memperoleh gelar sebagai lelaki pecundang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja, ia tak mempunyai waktu untuk mendekati Sakura selama Kakashi terus berada di samping gadis itu. Kata orang hal itu wajar, setelah melakukan seks dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi itu adalah pertama kali baginya. _Well,_ walaupun dengan tidak sadar. Secara otomatis perasaan mereka akan terikat. Namun berbeda kasus dengan Kakashi. Pria itu pernah menikah, dan sebenarnya apa yang dirasakannya? apakah bentuk perhatiannya pada Sakura hanya sebagai pertanggung jawaban atau pelarian?

Sekali lagi ditatapnya sosok Kakashi yang masih menunggui jawabannya. Pemuda itu begitu sempurna jika menjadi seorang suami. Sasuke mungkin akan kalah, namun ia tetap harus mencoba, demi harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

"Ya. Aku juga akan bertanggung jawab atas Sakura. Semuanya." Sasuke benar-benar tak sadar jika bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ditambah ia menekankan kata 'Semuanya' yang sontak membuat manik Kakashi dan Ino melebar. Sasuke tersentak, sadar akan perkataannya yang barusan. Karena tak ingin melihat ekspresi tak suka dari Kakashi, ia meletakkan tas Sakura ke lantai dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu duduk di ranjang berukuran king size menghadap jendela. Tangannya menopang kepala dan mengusap rambut _dark_ tersebut ke belakang. Maniknya mengerjap. Otaknya sibuk merenungi apa yang telah ia katakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia hanya tak menyangka, apakah itu termasuk respon yang tepat ataukah hanya gerak refleks dari bibirnya saja?

Bukannya ia tak mau bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja ia merasa belum siap. Mengingat dirinya yang tak mempunyai pekerjaan dan tempat tinggalpun hanya menumpang. Memang ada beberapa uang yang bernilai tak cukup banyak di tabungannya, itupun diberikan bukan sekedar cuma-cuma oleh orang tuanya seperti diberikan uang saku saat masih bersekolah. Uang itu harusnya digunakan untuk membangun kedai kopi milik keluarga yang sedang sekarat. Sasuke berpikir apakah cukup untuk merenovasi kedai itu dan biaya merawat Sakura?

Pasi tidak akan cukup.

Ia mengacak kasar rambutnya. Mengapa nasib hidupnya seperti ini? Apakah memang sudah dikutuk sejak ia lahir?

Sasuke menatap lantai kamarnya. Terpaku. Ia menginginkan sebuah perubahan. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan benar-benar bisa bertanggung jawab atas Sakura. Uang yang sekarang masih utuh di tabungan jika tidak ia gunakan untuk bergegas membangun tempat usahanya, tak akan ada pemasukan. Akan habis dalam sekejap mata.

Ia mendesah. Melemparkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk dengan sprei putih. Memejamkan mata sejenak, merilekskan pikirannya. Serasa sudah lama otaknya dipaksa untuk berpikir. Belum lagi orang tuanya yang terus menghubungi dan mempertayakan dengan lengkap kalimat tanya. Apa? Bagaimana? Kenapa? Dan masih banyak lainnya. Sasuke tidak mau menceritakan hal yang ia alami saat ini. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat dari klan keluarga. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke khawatir jika uang yang sudah di transfer ke tabungannya akan ditarik kembali. Oh Stop! Memikirkannya saja terlalu mengerikan.

Bertanggung jawab pada Sakura adalah hal yang utama. Ia tak mau jika tertinggal jauh dari Kakashi. Ia tak boleh menyerah. Siapa tau dengan adanya Sakura, kehidupannya akan benar-benar berubah.

.

Ino masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Suasananya sedikit pengap, mungkin karena selama Sakura di rumah sakit tak ada yang membuka jendela kamar sehingga sirkulasi udara tidak berfungsi. Walaupun begitu tercium parfum bunga yang segar. Beberapa perabotan yang sebelumnya bertengger di sana tak lagi terlihat. Kakashi sudah membereskan barang-barangnya, semuanya. Gadis bubble gum itu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya -meraih ponsel diatas meja kecil yang sudah sebulan lebih tak terjamah tangannya.

Tirai putih transparan terbuka. Ino membuka jendela besar itu. Dengan cepat angin segar menyeruak masuk menggoyangkan tirai itu dengan pelan. Surai pink Sakura sedikit bergerak-gerak menyibakkan wajah cantik nan pucat sang gadis Haruno. Ia tak memperdulikan Ino yang berada di kamarnya. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel 5inch.

"Sakura.. maafkan aku," Ino duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya menyamping. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membantumu. Bukankah aku terlalu buruk untuk menjadi sahabatmu?" Ino mulai menangis. "Aku merasa tak pantas, kau menderita.. dan aku tak bisa memahami penderitaanmu.. hiks." Pelukan pada gadis itu mengerat. Sakura diam saja.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku." Saat itupun tangis gadis Yamanaka pecah seketika. Menumpahkan segala ketidakberdayaannya pada sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi. Siapapun yang mendengarnya juga turut merasakan pahit atas apa yang dirasakan. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersedu-sedu ditinggal oleh orang tuanya.

"Sakura.. kumohon.. maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, dua kata yang mewakili segala penyesalannya. Mau tak mau situasi ini membuat es di hati Sakura sedikit mencair. Dadanya bertambah pilu. Tubuhnya bergetar, ponsel yang berada di tangan kanannya terlepas hingga menjatuhkan pada kerasnya lantai kamar. Tangannya yang turut bergetar bergerak ke arah dimana lengan Ino yang memeluknya erat.

"Ino.." ucapnya lirih. Tak ada kesan dingin ataupun benci didalamnya. "Sudah. Pulanglah.." Finalnya.

Ino mendongak -menatap Sakura dengan kedua manik _Aquamarine_ yang basah karena dibanjiri oleh airmata. "Sakura.. maafkan aku. Kau boleh marah padaku. Mengataiku. Tapi jangan seperti ini padaku." Ia menunduk -meletakkan dahinya pada pundak Sakura. "Aku sangat tersiksa. Seakan aku benar-benar tak berguna lagi. Kalau perlu pukullah aku!"

Ino hendak meraih tangan Sakura. Mengarahkan untuk memukulnya. Namun Sakura menahan tangannya untuk mengikuti instruksi tangan Ino. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Seakan telah mati untuk mengeluarkan aura yang tengah ia rasakan. "Aku butuh istirahat. Pulanglah.. aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ino kembali mendongak ditatapnya lekat-lekat gadis _bubble gum_ tersebut. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya seraya mengusap air mata yang masih menggenangi kelopak mata.

"Kau memaafkanku, Sakura? Benarkah? Hiks.." Tak ada jawaban ataupun isyarat. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur -mengambil posisi menyamping, membelakangi Ino. Memejamkan mata. Merasa tak kunjung ada jawaban , Ino beranjak -meraih selimut tipis dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh bagian bawah Sakura. "Kakashi- _senpai_ dan Sasuke juga merasa bersalah terhadapmu. Ini memang sulit tapi-"

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya." Ino terpaku. Ia sadar jika apa yang di ucapkannya membuat Sakura tak suka. Begitu bencinya 'kah Sakura terhadap kedua rang itu?

"Baiklah.. terimakasih, Sakura. Aku akan datang lagi besok," Ino menarik senyum tipis pada bibirnya. "Beristirahatlah."

Ino berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sakura dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega. Setidaknya Sakura tak lagi membentaknya itu adalah hal yang lebih baik. Sementara pintu telah tertutup, Sakura membuka katupan kelopak matanya dan menatap datar. Ia begitu benci situasi ini. Dimana seakan-akan dirinyalah aktor yang paling jahat. Padahal mereka tak tau bagaimana tersiksa dan menderitanya batin Sakura.

Mereka takkan bisa memahami itu.

.

Kakashi mengaduk sup buatannya dengan perlahan. Ia mengambil sebuah sendok makan kecil -menyendok sedikit kuah sup dan mencicipinya. Sudah cukup enak. Hanya tinggal menunggu matangnya sayuran yang dimasukkan kedalamnya. Sembari menunggu masakannya matang, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja dapur. Melipat tangannya dan menatap lantai dapur. Banyak yang telah terjadi, termasuk sikap Sakura yang hampir tak ada perubahan kepadanya. Malah semakin dingin. Tak menghiraukannya. Dan bahkan membentak dengan kata-kata kasar. Memaksa sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdenyut kesakitan.

Namun bukan karena itu lantas ia menyerah. Semakin Sakura menolaknya, ia semakin merasa semangatnya berapi-api. Tak menghentikan langkahnya untuk bersikap dan merawat dengan baik gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin menujukkan bahwa dirinya bukan lelaki brengsek seperti yang Sakura pikirkan. Sebagai keturunan satu-satunya keluarga Hatake, nama baik ayah dan kakeknya dipertaruhkan. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Matanya yang sayu dan terkesan malas itu mengatup sejenak. Kepalanya menengadah -menghebuskan nafas dari mulutnya.

Perkataan Sasuke begitu terngiang dikepalanya. Beterbangan bak segerombolan burung bangau yang hendak berhibernasi. Ada sekelumit perasaan senang dan aneh ketika pemuda dark tersebut mengatakan bahwa ingin bertanggung jawab. Sepenuhnya. Jika begitu, apakah tanggung jawabnya juga akan digantikan oleh Sasuke?

Sasuke memang melakukan hal itu pada Sakura. Dirinya pun sama. Itu berarti seharusnya ia dan Sasuke mendapat bagian untuk bertanggung jawab 50:50. Dengan begitu mereka impas.

"Kakashi- _senpai,_ " Suara Ino menghentikan otaknya yang sedang berpikir. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit bahagia.

"Hm?"

"Sakura sudah mau bicara denganku." Ujarnya. Kakashi bangkit, ia terhenyak. Wajahnya sedikit sumringah. Mendengar bahwa Sakura sudah mau berbicara. Itu sebuah titik terang dimana masa penyembuhan trauma Sakura akan lebih ringan.

"Benarkah itu?" Ia tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah.. oh sebentar lagi supnya matang, aku akan membawakannya ke kamar Sakura." Kakashi hendak mengambil piring dan mangkuk beserta sendok, namun dihentikan oleh Ino.

"Tidak usah. Sakura sedang beristirahat dan ia tak mau diganggu _Senpai,_ " Pemuda perak itu terhenti. Ada raut kekecewaan di wajah tampan nan eksotis, bergegas tersenyum untuk menyamarkannya. Akan tetapi Ino dapat menangkap dengan jelas perasaan Kakashi.

"Oh baiklah."

Ino yang tidak enak dengan situasi saat ini bergegas untuk mencairkannya. "Kau bisa memberikannya nanti," Hiburnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan hari ini, aku akan kembali besok."

"Ah ya.. terimakasih sudah mau menemani Sakura."

"Tidak apa. Aku senang," Gadis itu membenarkan letak jaketnya.

" _Senpai.._ Berjuanglah."

 **．．．**

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Kakashi sudah bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum para penghuni apartemennya bangun. Ia telah menyiapkan sarapan dengan aroma yang sangat menggoda. Menu hari ini cukup sedap dipandang dan dinikmati. Tak sia-sia ia mempelajari resep makanan jika hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke muncul dengan celana kolor serta handuk menutupi rambut basahnya. Bisa ditebak, Sasuke sudah membersihkan diri sepagi ini. Hal itu membuat Kakashi heran dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun dan mandi, Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

"Apa aku harus melapor kepadamu?" Sasuke tak begitu senang dengan pertanyaan itu.

Kakashi tertawa. "Tak biasanya kau mandi sepagi ini."

"Dan kau juga masak sebanyak ini?" Sasuke balik bertanya sembari menunjuk piring-piring berisi makanan.

"Wajar saja. Sakura juga butuh asupan makanan yang enak. Aku memasakan ini untuknya. Bukan untukmu." Pemuda emo itu mendengus kesal. "Sasuke aku ada jam mengajar hingga pukul 12 siang ini. Selama aku tidak dirumah, penjagaan Sakura ku serahkan padamu."

"Hn. Setelah itu aku ingin memeriksa kedai untuk mulai perhitungan biaya membeli bahan bangunan serta beberapa perabotan." Ia duduk di salah satu kursi makan dan menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ku kira kau tak akan mengerjakannya secepat ini." Kakashi masih sibuk memindahkan sup ke dalam wadah stainless. "Apa kau perlu saran?" Tawarnya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku sudah muak mendengar omelan ayah dan ibu, apalagi ancaman Kakek yang tidak pernah absen membuat telingaku berjamur."

Kakashi kembali tertawa. "Sebaiknya kau ubah dulu sikapmu."

"Apa hubungannya? Tak ada sama sekali."

Kakashi menatapnya sembari menyodorkan nampan berisi segelas susu, semangkuk sup, sepiring lauk dan nasi. "Sudah jelas," Kakashi melepas appron dan meletakkannya pada kursi. "Sekarang giliranmu untuk membujuk Sakura sarapan. Aku akan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus."

Sasuke diam saja sembari terus mengeringkan rambutnya. Ditatapnya nampan tersebut. Degup jatungnya semakin meningkat jika mendengar nama Sakura. Dan kini sekarang gilirannya untuk mengantarkan makanan. Entah mengapa ia belum siap untuk mendengar penolakan lagi dan lagi. Dadanya seperti digergaji oleh mesin pemotong batang pohon.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke mengedipkan kedua kelopak mata. Ternyata sedari tadi Kakashi masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Tak usah masukkan ke dalam hati sikap Sakura. Semua orang yang mengalami trauma yang serupa juga seperti itu. Hanya kita yang perlu ekstra kesabaran merawatnya." Kakashi menepuk pundaknya. "Wanita senang jika diberi perhatian. Kita memiliki kewajiban untuk membuatnya nyaman disini. Dengan begitu, sedikit demi sedikit trauma Sakura berkurang. Memang tidak akan hilang sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya ada perubahan walaupun itu hanya sebagian kecilnya saja."

Dan perkataan Kakashi mengubah pola pikirnya.

"Baiklah."

.

Setelah memakai kausnya, Sasuke membawa nampan berisi sarapan itu menuju kamar Sakura. Jantungnya belum bisa dikompromikan untuk tenang, ia benar-benar merasa aneh saat menapaki setiap anak tangga yang mana akan membawanya menuju dimana tempat istirahat gadis itu. Berkali-kali ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, namun nihil. Organ-organ vitalnya tak kunjung mengikuti instruksi dari sang empu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menatap ragu knop pintu. Apakah ia sudah siap untuk cercaan dan makian yang akan ditujukan padanya?

Entahlah. Mungkin kalau itu terjadi ia akan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan urusannya mengantarkan sarapan selesai sudah.

Sasuke mengambil nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu. "Sakura.. aku membawakanmu sarapan." Ujarnya selembut mungkin.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke meraih knop pintu dan membukanya dengan pelan. Takut-takut jika ia mengganggu aktifitas di dalam kamar -mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Kedua manik kelam itu menangkap sosok Sakura yang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan memeluk kedua kakinya -menatap ke luar jendela dengan ritme kedipan kelopak mata yang cukup lama. Dirasa tidak mengganggu, pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu membuka pintu tanpa dipersilahkan dan masuk. Memang tidak sopan, namun tak ada yang akan mempersilahkannya masuk. Sakura pun mungkin tak akan sudi berbicara padanya.

Berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati menuju sebuah nakas kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Meletakkan nampan beserta isinya disana. Ia menatap punggung Sakura yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Seolah-olah seperti sebuah ranting kecil yang menahan beban tidak sebanding dengan ukuran.

"Aku meletakkannya disini.. makanlah dulu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke juga diam. Pemuda itu terlalu kaku dalam situasi saat ini dan ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Tak diubahnya seperti orang-orangan sawah yang diam tak berkutik.

"Sakura-"

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

Sasuke mengernyit saat gadis itu memotong panggilannya. Apakah ini saatnya kedua indera pendengaran miliknya akan dijejali dengan cercaan? Akankah semenyakitkan seperti yang sebelumnya? Jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan kencang, tangannyapun telah basah karena keringat dingin.

"Hm?" Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kau peduli padaku? Apakah karena kasihan karena aku tidak berdaya dengan takdir ini?" Sasuke semakin tak mengerti arah bicara Sakura. Namun sekilas bisa ia tebak, sebentar lagi ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Sasuke tak bisa menulikan kedua telinganya seperti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi kepadanya. Itulah salah satu dari sebagian dirinya yang tidak berubah. Jika dulu ada seseorang yang mencacinya, ia akan bebas menghabisi orang tersebut. Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia senang sekali membuat masalah atau menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepalan tangan. Terkadang ia berpikir lebih baik Sakura memukulinya hingga puas daripada bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihamu. Kalian semua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ku pikir telingamu tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengar perkataanku." Sakura begitu dingin dan ketus. "Pergi. Keluar dari sini!"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Aku disini hanya mencoba bersikap baik padamu, mengantarkan sarapan pagi agar kau segera sembuh dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya-"

"Dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi. "Mudah untukmu mengatakan hal itu tanpa memahami seperti apa posisiku!"

"Aku menger-"

"KAU TAU APA TENTANGKU?! TAU APA TENTANG POSISIKU?!" Sakura berdiri dan berbalik -menatap penuh amarah pada Sasuke. "AKU TAK MENGERTI JALAN PIKIRAN BEDEBAH SEPERTIMU-" Sakura memegang perut, menutup mulutnya. Manik _klorofil_ itu berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba saja membungkuk menahan sesuatu.

Sasuke terkesiap melihat Sakura. Padahal sebelumnya wanita itu sangat bersemangat memaki dan menumpahkan apa yang dirasakan. Ya dirinya memang bedebah. Lelaki brengsek yang gemar berkelahi dan tak menpunyai sedikitpun masa depan. Namun sekarang raut wajah yang sedikit kesal itu diluputi rasa khawatir. Sakura terduduk dilantai sembari terus memegangi perutnya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke hendak mendekat, melihat apa yang salah dan terjadi.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sakura menahannya. Suaranya tidak sedingin tadi, namun sedikit serak dan bergetar. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan tumpuan pada satu tangannya pada ranjang dengan sprei putih.

"Hiks.."

Setitik tangisan yang mengiris hati Sasuke. Ia tertahan ditempatnya. Sakura mulai berjalan gontai. Bisa pemuda emo itu lihat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kakinya juga tampak tak kuasa menopang berat badannya. Baru beberapa langkah saja, lagi-lagi Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tangisnya bertambah. Refleks Sasuke berjongkok meraih lengan Sakura. Akan tetapi ditepis dengan segera.

"Kubilang.. hiks.. Jangan menyentuhku!"

Sasuke tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Wanita itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika ia tak ingin memperdulikan Sakura, ia berpikir tindakan~ya adalah salah. Sakura saat ini tengah menderita luka batin. Namun jangan disangka pemuda _dark_ tersebut tak merasakan apa-apa. Sedih, kesal, bingung bercampur dengan emosi juga memenuhi dadanya. Ditambah rasa bersalah yang dominan meleburkan harga diri setitik demi setitik. Nuraninya berkata untuk tetap bertahan. Sedangkan ia sendiri muak dengan keras kepalaan Sakura. Apakah semua penderita trauma seperti ini?

"Hoek.. hoek.."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara itu. Kini Sakura tengah menunduk rendah pada lantai kamar -berusaha megeluarkan isi perutnya. Tak ada. Hanya cairan bening bercampur air liur. Sontak membuat Sasuke panik dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Sakura! Kau sakit?"

"Hoek.. hoek.." Rambut pinknya terurai menutupi wajah. Sasuke meraih pundak kecil itu. Dirasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar dengan ritme yang sangat kencang. Sasuke semakin panik. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang memaksa Sakura harus kembali dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Tentu saja ia tak mau. Selama sebulan lebih berada di Rumah Sakit membuatnya melupakan bagaimana tidur diatas ranjang _springbed_ empuk.

"Aku menyesal-" Sakura mulai berbicara dengan lemah. Bercampur dengan suara tangis tersendat-sendat. Sesekali ia kembali berusaha mengeluarkan isi lambung yang bahkan belum terisi apa-apa. Sasuke mengernyit tanpa mengurangi ekspresi kekhawatirannya. "-dulu telah menyukai kalian berdua."

Sasuke terkejut. Ia meyakinkan telinganya sendiri bahwa apa yang ditangkap pendengarannya itu tidaklah salah. Sakura menyesal. Yah menyesal, karena pernah menyukainya dan Kakashi. Jujur, Sasuke tidak suka mendengar itu. Serasa dadanya dihantam palu berukuran besar dengan berat 1ton. Kenapa ini? Ada apa?

Sasuke tak berucap sepatah katapun. Lidahnya terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan.

Saat Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba pegangan pada pundak Sakura melemas dan terlepas. Tidak. Sakura sudah tergeletak di lantai. Di depannya, membuat dua pupil kelamnya melebar.

"S-Sakura.." Tidak ada jawaban.

"H-Hei," Tangannya gemetar, mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura -membangunkannya. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke yang sangat panik mengambil ponselnya dari dalam celana kolor. Menekan beberapa tombol dengan tergesa. Sesuatu terjadi dengan Sakura. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang secepatnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut pada telinga. Tanpa disadari beberapa tetes embun mata mengalir ke pipi pucatnya. Ia sangat takut.

Menunggu beberapa detik dan...

"KAKASHI! HUBUNGI DEIDARA! SESUATU TERJADI DENGAN SAKURA!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Oke gaes, akhirnya apdet juga chpter ini. Setelah sekian lama memupuk otak biar subur, selesailah chapter ini. Saya bener-bener bingung mau gimana njabarin idenya. Sudah mentok. Maaf banget kalo chaPter kali ini feelnya kurang. Yah itu tadi. Sesajen sama pupuk buat otak saya kurang memadai. Mungkin ada masukan atau kritik? Saya terima dengan jidat terbuka #nyahahahaha #ketawagila._

 _ **Big Hug and Thanks to :**_

 _ **Guest**_ _salam kenal juga :) Hira-chan #sokakrab. Dan terimakasih sudah berkenan mereview hihihi.._

 _ **wowwoh geegee**_ _uwaaaahhh.. terimakasih :) #panggilnyaapa? #bingung. Yah begitulah.. mungkin lagi apes aja kemarin itu. Suruh meres otak lagi.. padahal sudah diketik dan beres.. eh.. hilang begitu aja T,T #sakitnyadisini #nujukotak #mata #tangankeriting. Tapi sudahlah, semoga aja masih diberi umur panjang tuh maling. Biar ada kesempatan tobat #nyahahaha #ketawaorochimaru. Terimakasih sudah menunggu yak :)_

 _ **Hyemi761**_ _nah nah.. terimakasih sudah review, jujur saya sangat seneng sama reviewan anda. Padahal fic ini Bad! Bad! Bad! Abis! Kayaknya aneh gitu. Maklum aja karena saya cuma pengarang amatir karena hobi hehe.. yaps kayaknya seru aja gitu sakura punya dua misua.. tapi saya bingung.. hehe soalnya dua-duanya so perfect gitu.. nah disini saya juga mengusung kalo korban kayak *gituan bener-bener bikin down. Kan sekarang marak tuh pemerko*aan yang nggak pandang bulu.. nyampe embah-embah juga diembat! Untuk pertanyaannya.. entar deh dijawab di chapter-chapter depan bakal punya anak siapa hihi.. Yossshhh.. terimakasih atas apresiasi anda :)_

 _ **noname 18**_ _ah gomen ye nggak bisa apdet kilat.. soalnya saya juga termasuk makhluk amfibi #loh! Ya pokok~ya kesibukan dunia nyata nggak bisa dilewatkan. Terimakasih sudah menunggj :)_

 _ **Rian**_ _terimakasih :)_

 _ **unnihikari**_ _siip sudah lanjut. :) terimakasih.._

 _ **Aulyaaina731**_ _terimakasih :) sekarang sudah nggakpapa.. sudah lanjut ;)_

 _ **yunitaayu917**_ _terimakasih :) selamat membaca._

 _ **Guest**_ _aamiin semoga terkabul :) #ketawapuas. Sudah lanjut yaa.. terimakasih sudah menunggu._

 _ **Luca Marvell**_ _yah entar dijawab di chapter-chapter depan yaak :) terimakasih.._

 _ **Ihfaherdiati395**_ _pasti ada chemistry! Pasti ada! #membara #ketawaorochimaru hahahaha.. nah dijawab di chaoter-chapter depan yahh.. untuk korban kayak gituan nggak mudah buat nyembuhin traumanya.. pasti butuh proses ya.. nah disini bakal nyeritain perjuangan m ereka buat nyembuhin sakura! Oops! Terimakasih sudah menunggu ;)_

 _ **yeojadeidara**_ _nyahahaha... ketahuan mesum #sama #plak. Terimakasih sudah menunggu yaaa :)_

 _ **Druella Wood**_ _Terimakasih sudah menunggu.. selamat membaca :)_

 _ **Jamur lumutan**_ _terimakasih yaaa.. salam kenal juga dan mohon bimbingannya.. hehe sesuai summary, sakura menikah sama mereka berdua.. cuma proses ke jenjang pernikahan mereka yang akan di ceritain disini hehe.. yah semoga saja.. doain aja yang terbaik buat si maling.. biar selamat dunia akhirat! Wkwkw.. terimakasih sudah menunggu yah :)_

 _ **doangwidiagmail**_ _sudah lanjut.. terimakasih yaa :)_

 _ **temaram senja**_ _yosh! Sudah apdet! Selamat membaca :)_

 _ **Rainie Cherry25**_ _sudah lanjut ya.. terimakasih sudah menunggu :)_

 _ **Chichak Deth**_ _terimakasih ya :) yah korban kayak gitu pasti tertekan banget ya? Hehe.. selamat membaca :)_

 _ **kiyoi-chan**_ _sudah apdet! :) selamat membaca yaa.._

 _ **All followers, favoriters, reviewers and readers. Thankyou so much :)**_

 _Bagaimana chapter ini? Kritik dan saran oke? :)_

 _ **Jaa.. see next chapter.**_

 _ **Salam bakar S. REVI :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 : A Piece of Cake

**.**

 **.**

 **REALLY? SHARE?**

 **Present chapter 06 : A Piece of Cake.**

 _Original Story by : Shiruetto Revi (Revi-san)_

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai.**

 _Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Kakashi Hatake_

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

 **(Bad Story)**

 **Genre :** _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort & Family (maybe)_

 **.**

 **Summary :** _Pernikahan ya? menurut kalian apa arti dari pernikahan? Seorang Suami dan Seorang Istri pastinya.. Yang Saling mencintai._

 _Sebuah ikatan untuk berbagi perasaan, pemahaman, dan pendapat. Permulaan dan adaptasi dengan kehidupan yang baru. Namun bukan itu saja, Pernikahan juga menyatukan setiap perbedaan dengan bijak._

 _Tapi bagaimana jika Pernikahan tersebut terdiri dari satu orang_ _ **ISTRI**_ _dan dua orang_ _ **SUAMI**_ _?_

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi memacu mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Pikirannya dipenuhi kekhawatiran yang berlebih tentang kondisi Sakura. Sekarang apa lagi? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?

Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan adalah segera sampai di rumah dan memastikan keadaan Sakura. Bahkan ia rela melarikan diri dari jam mengajarnya dan tidak sempat meninggalkan pesan pada Asuma karena telepon Sasuke. Biarlah ia pikirkan resikonya nanti, yang terpenting jangan sampai terlambat menangani keadaan Sakura. Ia hanya merasa bahwa wanita itu sangat penting, kesalahan yang tidak disengaja yang pernah ia lakukan membuatnya terus terbayang-bayang rasa bersalah -menuntut untuk mengambil tindakan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pria. Lucu memang. Tapi pada kenyataannya itulah yang ia rasakan.

Setelah mengendarai mobil beberapa menit sejak dari lingkungan Universitas, akhirnya sampailah ia di wilayah apartemennya yang tampak seperti perumahan. Hebat kan? Padahal jarak tempuh dari rumahnya dalam kecepatan yang biasanya memakan waktu kurang lebih 30menit. Bisa dibayangkan berapa kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai. Kakashi berbelok tergesa di persimpangan jalan hingga nyaris saja menabrak gerobak bakso keliling. Kalut. Hanya sempat meminta maaf pada tukang bakso lewat kaca mobil yang ia turunkan dan berteriak sopan dari sana. Sampai didepan halaman rumahnya, ia bergegas memarkirkan mobil dengan asal -keluar dan kemudian berlari memasuki rumahnya seraya butiran peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis.

Deidara belum sampai. Ia tak melihat orang lain selain Sasuke dan Sakura di rumahnya. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi lelaki itu sampai, mengingat jarak dari Rumah Sakit ke rumahnya memerlukan waktu tempuh yang cukup lama. Langkahnya otomatis membawa pemuda perak itu menuju kamar yang pernah ia tempati -yang kini berganti menjadi kamar Sakura- membuka pintu dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri mondar-mandir kebingungan dengan wajah pucat.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ada genangan air yang tidak banyak pada kedua matanya dan terlihat memerah. Pemuda perak itu menoleh pada Sakura yang telah terbaring di atas ranjang tidur. Lalu ia mendekat. Kedua maniknya menangkap bulir-bulir keringat yang merembes dari pori-pori wajah serta kulit tangan. Pada dahi wanita tersebut tertempel sebuah handuk basah. Ia tau Sasuke lah yang sudah meletakkan benda tersebut. Kakashi mengambil lipatan handuk itu dan menempelkan telapak tangan pada dahi Sakura. Sangat Panas. Sakura terkena demam. Ia bernafas lega karena Sakura tidak terkena penyakit yang parah. Mungkin pingsan karena tubuhnya tak kuat menahan panas dari demam.

Kakashi kembali menempelkan handuk tersebut dan ia perlahan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ia hanya demam, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi ia akan segera sadar. Jangan khawatir." Ujarnya.

"Tapi ia sempat ingin memuntahkan sesuatu sebelum ia pingsan. Apakah benar tidak apa-apa?" Ia tak menyangkal jika merasa sangat khawatir pada wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kakashi duduk pada sebuah sofa yang berada di dalam kamar Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke setelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meletakkan pada sebuah nakas kecil. "Apa kau sudah mengecek suhu tubuhnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, muncul angka yang diluar batas suhu normal. 39,8 derajat Celcius."

"Pantas saja. Aku sudah menelepon Deidara untuk langsung menuju kemari. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai," Kakashi tertuju pada nampan dengan menu yang masih uruh diatasnya. "Dia tidak sempat makan?"

"Tidak, kebiasaannya kembali kambuh dengan cacian yang menyakitkan. Serasa sesuatu menusuk menembus rongga dadaku," Sasuke duduk bersandar. "Bahkan aku berpikir makian Keluargaku lebih baik daripada wanita itu."

Kakashi tertawa dengan udara di hidungnya. "Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat hatimu melengkung kesakitan karena wanita. Pertama, dicerai. Kedua, tamparan tangan. Ketiga, makian. Namun ada lagi yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ketiga hal itu," Kakashi menatap ke arah Sakura yang terbaring. "Diamnya seorang wanita."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Hah?"

"Terkadang aku lebih memilih untuk ditampar ataupun dipukul menggunakan pemukul tenis daripada menghadapi wanita yang membungkam rapat mulutnya. Sementara tingkah lakunya seakan-akan melihatku dengan kesal dan marah. Atau malah memalingkan wajahnya dariku -menganggap bahwa aku adalah orang asing."

Sasuke terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu paham dengan maksud Kakashi. Situasi saat ini membuatnya tak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Suara seseorang membuat keduanya tersentak dan menoleh pada pintu kamar. "Kalian seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menceramahi anaknya tentang kebenaran seorang wanita."

"Deidara! Lama sekali kau sampai! Aku hampir saja mati frustasi karena bingung dan khawatir." Sasuke berdiri memberondong pemuda pirang itu dengan kata-kata.

"Oke, aku sedikit ada kendala saat akan menuju kemari. Baiklah aku akan mengecek kondisi Sakura terlebih dahulu," Dengan tas dokter dan stetoskop yang berada di tangannya, ia mendekati Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kakashi dan Sasuke mengikutinya -lalu berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Sasuke?"

"Aku hendak mengatarkan sarapan untuknya. Setelah aku masuk, ia kembali memaki-makiku seperti biasa. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh dengan posisi duduk sembari memegangi perut. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, melihatnya memucat dan kesakitan membuatku ingin menolongnya, namun tetap saja ia masih keras kepala. Lalu ia tampak seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu." Jelas Sasuke.

Deidara memasang stetoskop dan kemudian menempelkannya pada bagian atas dada Sakura. "Aku tak tau apakah Sakura mempunyai riwayat penyakit Maagh, namun selama perawatan di Rumah Sakit ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Maksudnya tidak ada tanda-tanda Maagnya kambuh atau bagaimana." Lalu tangannya mengambil sebuah termometer dari dalam saku jas dokternya. Membuka sedikit kancing atas baju Sakura dan menyusupkan ujung termometer pada lipatan ketiak. "Atau mungkin aku harus melakukan tes urin lagi untuk melihat apakah Sakura hamil anak salah satu dari kalian."

Keduanya menatap Deidara. "Kau sudah melakukannya kemarin Dei." Kakashi angkat suara.

"Memang, namun hasil yang kemarin belumlah akurat. Aku hanya ingin lebih memastikannya lagi." Ia melepas stetoskop dan mengambil termometer. "40.7 derajat Celcius. Itu tinggi sekali."

"Demamnya naik?" Sasuke terkejut tak percaya.

"Apa kau sudah mengeceknya tadi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Deidara tampak berpikir.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan memberikan resep obat demam dan anti mual kepadanya. Pastikan dia langsung meminumnya setelah sadar." Ia memasang alat pengukur tensi darah pada bagian lengan gadis itu. Kembali meletakkan stetoskop pada pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menekan sesuatu yang tampak seperti bola. Memompanya sembari menatap tanda merah yang kian naik melewati garis angka seirig pompaan tangan.

"Tensinya normal. Tak ada masalah dengan itu. Ia hanya terserang demam."

Pemuda pirang tu meraih tasnya dan mengambil sebuah nota kecil. Menuliskan beberapa obat yang harus dibeli oleh Kakashi dan Sasuke di apotik. "Aku tidak akan menambahkan lagi resep vitamin," Ia meraih sebuah botol obat kecil berwarna kehijauan diatas meja. "Sepertinya ia tak meminumnya dengan teratur. Dan anti mual hanya diminumkan saat ia merasa mual saja. Selebihnya tidak perlu."

"Ah ya.. aku akan menghubungimu nanti jika ada sesuatu." Sasuke meraih kertas resep.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menyempatkan waktu untuk datang kemari. Jadi aku bisa memantau langsung kesehatannya," Ia membereskan peralatan dokternya dan memasukan kedalam tas. "Kalian benar-benar harus menjaganya. Membantunya untuk minum obat dengan teratur."

"Baiklah."

"Oke, Apakah masih ada yang ditanyakan sebelum aku pergi?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan hingga nanti malam. Jika ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku." Deidara menenteng tasnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sungkan denganmu, Dei. Kau berlagak bukan seperti kau yang biasanya." Ucap Sasuke setengah menyindir. Disambut dengan tawaan Deidara.

"Haha.. aku masih suka nada dan cara bicaramu Sasuke." Dan ia kembali tertawa. Seperti sudah lama sekali ia tak melakukan tetawa seperti itu. Mungkin profesinya sebagai dokter membuatnya tidak bebas hanya untuk sekedar tertawa. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Deidara, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Dengan begini aku tak perlu membayar mahal dokter yang ku undang datang ke rumah. Bahkan jika perlu, kau tidak usah menarik tarif saja khusus untuk kami." Kali ini Kakashi tak ingin ketinggalan berbicara.

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus, atau lebih baik aku diam-diam menarik uang dari rekening kalian saja. Dengan begitu di depan kalian ku anggap semuanya gratis. Hahaha.. ah sudahlah, terlalu asik mengobrol membuatku tak ingin pergi dari sini."

Kakashi dan Sasuke melihat lelaki itu dengan kesal. "Kau memang dokter yang tau diri."

.

Sasuke berjalan ke dapur megambil segelas air putih dan menenggaknya. Bernafas lega karena hari ini bukanlah hari yang sangat darurat, walaupun sempat panik dan ketakitan. Melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu membuatnya mengurungkan diri untuk mengunjungi kedai dan berniat untuk merawat Sakura hingga demamnya turun. Ia mendesah -meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan mengambil gelas lainnya . Mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air putih penuh, lalu berjalan keluar dapur.

Manik kelamnya tak mendapati sosok Kakashi di sudut ruang manapun. Kemudian ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga hendak berjalan ke kamar Sakura untuk menemaninya. Begitu ia sampai di depan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, penglihatannya menangkap Kakashi sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Terlihat jelas tangan lelaki itu sesang merapikan rambut berwarna pink cerah diatas bantal. Lalu membisikkan entah apa di telinga sang gadis.

Rongganya terasa menyempit. Ada sebuah cairan aneh yang mendorongnya naik ke kerongkongan. Pemandangan itu membuatnya panas. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kampus?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa menoleh dan menempatkan tangannya diatas tangan Sakura. "Mungkin sebentar lagi, sebenarnya aku ingin berada lebih lama disini."

Sasuke tak suka dengan jawaban Kakashi. "Ada aku yang akan menjaganya. Jadi pergilah."

Secara tak langsung Sasuke hendak mengusir Kakashi yang duduk berlama-lama di samping Sakura. Jujur, ia tak suka pemandangan itu. "Ino juga akan kemari sebentar lagi. Jadi jangan khawatir." Imbuhnya.

Kakashi diam. Sasuke meletakkan gelas berisi air minum diatas nakas, disamping botol obat.

"Ya. Kau benar.." Kakashi melepas tangannya. Seakan-akan ia menagkap pesan yang disampaikan oleh Sasuke lewat perkataan tersebut. Kemudian ia berdiri -melihat pada Sasuke. "Aku harus segera kembali melakukan pekerjaanku."

Entah. Mungkin ia bisa menebak makna dibalik senyum kekecewaan Kakashi yang terasa aneh.

"Ku serahkan Sakura kepadamu selama aku tak berada di sini, Sasuke." Kakashi menepuk pundak dan berkata hampir menyerupai bisikan pelan. Namun bagi Sasuke, begitu jelas di telinganya. Pemuda dark tersebut terpaku di tempat. Lagi-lagi otaknya menangkap hal lain pada perkataan Kakashi. Entah mengapa itu sangat mengena. Seolah-olah memberitahukan padanya bahwa Kakashi.. sangat khawatir dan menangkap adanya bibit-bibit rasa pada Sakura.

Ia bahkan terkejut dengan asumsinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya lelaki perak itu tempati. Terasa hangat. Menatap wajah pucat wanita yang terbaring dengan kedua mata yang menutup. Sasuke terpesona dengan kecantikan natural yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Ia akui, wanita itu sangat cantik. Ia teringat bahwa dulunya Sakura bukanlah gadis dengan kecantikan seperti ini. Tak banyak memori, pasalnya saat sekolah dulu Sasuke tak peduli dengan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Termasuk Sakura. Ia tak banyak tau. Bahkan tak tau sedikitpun.

Malahan Ino lah yang memberitahunya siapa Sakura. Itupun baru beberapa waktu lalu ia mengetahuinya.

Tatapannya beralih pada tangan mulus Sakura. Ada dorongan untuk menyentuhnya seperti yang Kakashi lakukan. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah menyentuh tangan wanita manapun selain milik mantan tunangannya, Karin. Dengan sedikit bergetar tangannya berhasil menyentuh punggung tangan sang wanita. Masih terasa panas, namun sedikit basah. Kedua maniknya ia arahkan untuk kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang kini dipenuhi butiran peluh keringat. Sasuke berpikir bahwa itu akan membuatnya tak nyaman.

Beranjak menuju kamar mandi -mengambil sebuah handuk kecil nan lembut dari dalam almari khusus handuk. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana Sakura masih terbaring. Ia meletakkan baskom tersebut pada lantai, mencelupkan handuk tadi hingga basah seluruhnya dan kemudian memerasnya. Lalu Sasuke menyeka butiran keringat dengan amat hati-hati -agar sang wanita tak terjaga dari tidur nyenyak. Dimulai dari wajah Sakura, berlanjut pada leher dan kemudian tangan.

Ia lakukan dengan lembut. Diam-diam perasaannya tergugah. Melakukan hal seperti ini membuatnya merasa senang. Tak ada beban atau ketakutan seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kasih sayangnya muncul dengan tiba-tiba, serta nalurinya sebagai pria telah membuka mata kelam itu. Ingin rasanya terus merawat Sakura, berharap jika waktu yang merangkulnya akan berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Atau malah terhenti sekalipun. Agar ia dapat menikmati kesempatan sebagai seorang pria dewasa yang sedang menjaga kekasihnya.

"Sakura.." lirihnya dengan tatapan lembut yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Hanya pada Sakura.

 **．．．**

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terlelap. Sinar sang penguasa Tata Surya menyeruak masuk menembus tirai renda hingga mengenai wajahnya. Itu sangat mengganggu. Akan tetapi tenggorokannya yang terasa mengering dan sakit memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Pertama kali yang tertangkap oleh indera,penglihatannya adalah langit-langir kamar dengan ornamen ukiran unik. Samar-samar, namun semakin ia mengerjapkan matanya bias-bias tersebut semakin jelas.

Sakura menoleh, sudah pukul berapa ini? Dan berapa lamakah ia tertidur?

Kepalanya sedikit pusing, perutnya terasa perih seakan-akan beberapa cacing tengah berdemo meminta untuk diisi makanan. Percuma. Ia tak ada keinginan untuk makan. Saat ia sudah benar-benar sadar, menolehkan kepala ke arah yang lain dan mendapati seorang pria tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang menunduk. Sementara kedua tangannya bersidekap diatas dada. Jika Sakura perhatikan, nafasnya terdengar pelan dan teratur -mengisyaratkan bahwa sang empunya tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

Sakura tak mengerti, mengapa lelaki itu mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk merawatnya. Apakah karena keadannya begitu menyedihkan? Hingga Sasuke terpaksa bersimpati kepadanya?

Memang menyedihkan pikirnya.

Sakura menyingkirkan handuk basah yang menghangat berada di atas dahi, meletakkannya di atas nakas. Dengan kondisi yang masih lemah, ia mencoba untuk bangun dan berniat memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersandar. Kepalanya bertambah pusing, sedang penglihatannya memburam. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Perlahan-lahan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Ia butuh air putih untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokan, lalu tangan kirinya meraih sebuah gelas yang berisi air minum. Searasa sebuah oase mengalir diatas padang pasir gersang. Begitu segar dan dingin. Ledua manik Emerald pucat itu tertambat pada sosok Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

Sakura masih tak percaya. Apakah orang ini benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha yang pernah disukainya? Sedikit berbeda, lebih dewasa dan.. tampan. Poni rambutnya juga sudah berbeda dengan panjang sebahu dan menutupi satu matanya. Sakura akui bahwa wanita manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona. Namun jauh si salam lubuk hatinya, ia kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa. Tidak mudah untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu. Membuat dirinya hancur tak berdaya. Hina, sehina-hinanya manusia.

Otaknya dengan otomatis memutar ulang kejadian tersebut dengan sangat detail. Menjijikkan. Air matanya kembali mengalir mencerminkan kesakitan yang amat luar biasa di setiap bulir-bulirnya. Andai waktu bisa di putar, andai ia bisa kembali. Ia tak ingin menerima dengan mudah saat sang Nyonya Apartemen menawarinya apartemen tersebut. Dengan begitu ia bisa terhindar dari kejadian ini. Ia bisa mencari tempat penginapan, hotel ataupun motel murah yang berada tak jauh dari lingkup apartemen.

Namun ia hanya bisa berandai-andai saja seraya membayangkan jika hal ini tidak pernah terjadi padanya. Sekali lagi, kenyataan seolah-olah menampar dengan keras bahwa inilah yang sesungguhnya.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Sekedar bernafaspun terasa susah untuk dilakukan. Ia menangis tak bersuara.

"Sakura.."

Suara baritone seorang pria mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh, Sasuke yang telah terbangun menatapnya dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan-akan turut merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Sakit, perih, sesak, terluka dan banyak lainnya. Bahkan kedua bola mata dengan manik kelam itu mulai memerah dan sedikit tergenangi oleh air pada sudutnya. Dengan sigap Sakura membuang wajahnya dan segera mengusap bulir-bulir yang terus menetes ke pipi porselen.

"Sakura.. maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Berkedip-kedip agar air mata yang menggenangi kelopak matanya segera hilang. Tangannya terus mengusap dan berakhir dengan menutupi wajah. Ia tak bisa menghentikan isakan. Tangisan kesakitan yang membuat Sasuke untuk terus merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu? Agar kau bisa sedikit saja memaafkanku." Gadis itu tak menjawab. Saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, jujur saja rasa sesak didadanya semakin bertambah. Hanya terdengar isakan tertahan disela-sela atmosfer kamar.

Sakura menarik kakinya untuk merapat. Diletakkannya kepalanya diatas lipatan lutut, memeluknya erat. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan sang gadis yang hanya bisa dideskripsikan dengan tetesan air mata.

"Kenapa kalian baik kepadaku?" Tayanya si sela-sela tangisan.

Sasuke menatap lirih. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ku pikir kalian adalah -lelaki- hanya ingin memanfaatkan seorang wanita. Mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau, dan setelah itu membuangnya. Sasuke- _senpai_ kesalahan apa yang sudah ku perbuat hingga kalian melakukan ini kepadaku?" Sasuke terdiam. Tatapan Sakura menambah retakan pada dinding jantungnya. Ia memilih untuk dibunuh daripada ditatap oleh kedua emerald gadis itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kejadiaan ini diluar perkiraanku maupun Kakashi. Kami bahkan tak tau jika kau berada di apartemen ini," Sasuke mencoba menjelaskannya pada Sakura. Barangkali saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa kejadian ini murni kecelakaan. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa seorang wanita jalang sudah memasukkan campuran obat ke dalam minuman mereka. Ia yakin betul Sakura tak akan mempercayainya. Mungkin gadis itu berdalih bahwa penjelasannya hanya hal yang dibuat-buat semata untuk memuaskan nafsu bejat mereka. "Sedikitpun kau tidak bersalah, kamilah yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Akan tetapi, kami sama sekali bukan seperti dugaanmu Sakura, mengertilah."

Sasuke ingin sekali meyakinkannya. Tampaknya akan sangat sulit daripada menantang berkelahi dengan sekumpulan lebah.

"Bohong.."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membohongimu, terlebih disituasi seperti ini. Hanya lelaki gila dan tak berotak yang ingin mengambil keuntungan dari keterpurukanmu. Aku memang bukanlah orang yang baik tentunya kau sudah tau bagaimana masalaluku," Sasuke berhenti tatkala kepala Sakura sedikit terangkat. Isakannya tak terdengar lagi. "Sakura.. berikan aku kesempatan untuk bertanggung jawab tentang hal ini. Ino memberitahuku bahwa kau pernah menyukaiku dulu. Aku memang tak pantas, tapi-" Sasuke menunduk. Tangannya meremas selimut putih itu.

"-ijinkan aku untuk mengumpulkan kembali kepingan perasaan yang pernah ada padamu."

.

"Oke, mata kuliah pada siang hari ini telah selesai." Kakashi merapikan buku paket diatas meja dan mengapitnya diantara lengan. Mengangkat salah satu tangannya -melihat jam tangan. "Besok pagi kumpulkan tugas mengenai teori teknik dalam olahraga voli. Dan minggu depan saya akan mengambil nilai dari tugas yang akan kalian presentasikan. Bersiaplah, seali lagi saya katakan tidak ada toleransi bagi yang terlambat mengumpulkan. Karena nilai kalianlah yang menentukan. Paham?"

"Ya _sensei!"_ Teriakan itu bergemuruh dengan keras di dalam ruangan.

Tak ada mahasiswa satupun yang berani mengelak pada Kakashi di saat mode serius seperti ini. Ketahuan membuka ponsel saja tidak akan bisa mengikuti mata kuliahnya hingga tiga hari. Denan resiko ponsel tak akan kembali. Ketika mata kuliahnya berlangsung, serempak mereka tiba-tiba saja mirip seperti pasukan militer yang akan pergi ke medan pertempuran. Sedikit saja terkena, sebuah tembakan penghapus _whiteboard_ melayang dengan sempurna.

Kakashi merupakan dosen panutan bagi dosen-dosen lainnya. Ia lah yang memberlakukan beberapa peraturan ketat untuk para dosen demi melahirkan mahasiswa yang disiplin serta cekatan. Buktinya, banyak mahasiswa atas didikannya berhasil dan memiliki pekerjaan yang mumpuni. Bahkan ada beberapa diantaranya yang ingin memiliki profesi seperti Kakashi. Hal itu cukup membuatnya senang.

" _Sensei.._ terimakasih atas pelajarannya hari ini." Beberapa gadis mendekatinya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus dengan kain berwarna hijau cerah.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Ah.. sudah sewajarnya karena aku adalah dosen kalian." Ucapnya tanpa melepaskan senyum tersebut. Membuat mereka memerah dan tersipu. Kakashi menerima kotak tersebut. Memang, entah siapa yang menyebarkan berita perceraiannya hingga seisi kampus menjadi heboh. Selama beberapa minggu telinganya terasa sangat panas dan hampir saja meledak. Apalagi jika bukan karena diberondong pertanyaan oleh mahasiswa ataupun sesama dosen. Cukup membuatnya frustasi. Seakan-akan ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan adalah wajah dengan senyum bersyukur karena Kakashi tidak lagi memiliki istri. Pada waktu itu juga, banyak mahasiswi yang -bisa disebut fans Kakashi- semakin menggila. Memberikannya bunga, beberapa hadiah, bento dan lainnya. Jujur saja ia merasa sedikit risih. Diperlakukan bak seorang pangeran yang berada ditengah-tengah lautan wanita. Menjadi sorotan serta idola.

" _S-sensei.._ "

Kakashi berbalik meninggalkan mereka yang mematung dengan bolamata yang sudah berganti bentuk. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada di antara _fans_ nya sementara tumpukan pekerjaan menuggu untuk diselesaikan. Oke, bisa ia tebak. Kali ini ia mendapatkan sekotak bento dengan ukuran sedang. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot menelepon _catering_ atau makan siang di luar Kampus.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, melewati banyak mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang berjajar disepanjang jalan dengan tatapan yang sering sekali mereka berikan. Seperti tatapan beberapa gadis yang memberikan kotak bento padanya. Kakashi merasa ngeri. Dan ia juga heran padahal ia termasuk dosen yang biasa saja. Masih ada banyak dosen yang jauh lebih hebat pesonannya selain Kakashi. Seperti Asuma dengan brewok gagahnya, Genma yang usianya lebih muda dan cukup _cool_ dengan rambut cokelat sebahu, atau Obito yang memiliki ketampanan khas Uchiha sekaligus kakak Kandung Sasuke. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana pesona mereka masing-masing.

Tapi percuma. Sepertinya Kakashi lah yang lebih jauh mempesona di mata kaum Hawa ketimbang mereka bertiga. Jika dulu kekhawatiran mereka terkontrol karena Kakashi memutuskan untuk menikah, dan kini perasaan itu kembali menggelayuti benak mereka. Itu berarti jika Kakashi kembali single menyandang status duda tak beranak, siap-siap saja mereka patah hati. _Fans_ yang sebelumnya juga patah hati karena pernikahan lelaki perak itu, kemudian beralih menjadi _fans_ mereka bertiga. Sangat bisa dipastikan banyak yang berbondong-bondong kembali masuk kedalam geng Kakashi _fansclub. -_ yang kini berganti dengan nama Duda Kakashi _fansclub._ Mungkin mulai besok ia akan menggunakan masker wajah saja.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu berbelok masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan cukup besar. Sekali-kali ia menguap, panas matahari siang ini membuat siapapun rindu dengan ranjang lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut. Apalagi kurang lebih selama sebulan ini ia lebih banyak begadang, membuat waktu istirahatnya berkurang.

Kakashi menatap lantai keramik ' _Bagaimana kondisi Sakura saat ini? Apakah sudah lebih baik?'_ pikirnya.

.

Lelaki itu duduk diatas sofa ruangannya. Meletakkan buku dan kotak bento diatas meja. Mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam saku celana -menatap layar ponsel.

"Fuh.. aku akan menghubungi Sasuke."

Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan kemudian menempelkannya pada telinga. Dalam hitungan detik nada sambung nomor milik Sasuke terdengar. Cukup lama hingga lagu itu terputar habis. Kakashi kembali meneleponnya, berharap bahwa Sasuke akan segera mengangkat pangglan tersebut. Tepat saat beberapa detik sebelum sambungan terputus, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu mengangkatnya.

" _Ada apa?_ "

"Tidak. Hanya.." Ia terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

" _Dia? Oh sudah lebih baik.. aku sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuknya._ "

Ia terlihat lega. "Ada hal yang terjadi sesudah itu?"

" _Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya."_

Entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya merasa aneh. "Syukurlah. Apa Ino sudah sampai?"

" _Tidak. Ah.. belum."_

Kakashi terdiam. Jawaban Sasuke tidak membuatnya puas. "Oh.." Kakashi mengusap wajah tampannya. "Sasuke... apa ada perkembangan pada Sakura?" Onyxnya menerawang jauh pada jendela ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Sakura membuat pikirannya tidak fokus untuk mengajar. Padahal ini bukan pertamakalinya sejak gadis itu dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia hanya merasa bahwa sosok wanita yang memiliki helaian berwarna senada dengan bunga di Jepang telah masuk kedalam pikirannya. Mampu menggantikan seseorang yang cukup lama bersemayam dihatinya. Mungkinkah ia benar-benar baru menyadarinya?

Beberapa detik telah berlalu. Hingga menit kedua tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke dari pertanyaannya. Kakashi sudah tak sabar, jika saja apartemennya tidak memakan jarak tempuh yang lama saat itu juga ia rela meninggalkan kampus lagi demi memenuhi rasa keingintahuannya.

"Sasuke.. tanyakan pada Sakura, apakah ada hal yang ia inginkan sebelum aku sampai dirumah?"

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat, Kakashi yakin jika Sasuke mencoba menanyakannya pada gadis itu. Namun mengapa ia tak mendengar suara Sasuke, hanya hening. Suara anginpun tak terdengar.

" _Tidak ada._ " Itu bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Sama sekali tidak.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Ia menoleh pada pintu kaca dengan corak buram, samar-samar sepasang inderanya mendapati seorang wanita muda yang ia ketahui bekerja di bagian Tata Usaha berdiri disana dengan seorang lelaki.

"Sasuke, mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Jika ada sesuatu pada Sakura segera hubungi aku."

" _Ya._ " Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus.

Kakashi berdiri, merapikan kemejanya dan menyimpan ponsel tersebut. Memasang ekspresi wajah seramah mungkin. "Masuk." Mempersilakan kesua orang tersebut untuk masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu Kakashi- _san_ ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap wanita itu. Lalu seorang laki-laki yang semula berdiri dibelakangnya maju dan menatap hormat.

"Lama tak jumpa Kakashi- _senpai."_

Kakashi terdiam ditempat, menatap sang pemuda itu dengan terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Saat itu juga ia sanggup mengenali siapa sesosok lelaki tampan yang berpostur tubuh hampir mirip dengannya. "Kau-"

Semakin terkejut ketika pemuda itu menyeringai padanya.

"-Gaara?!"

 **．．．**

Sasuke membawa nampan beserta mangkuk diatasnya ke dalam kamar Sakura. Siang ini ia membuat bubur, agar Sakura dapat dengan mudah memakannya. Ia memang bukan chef yang handal seperti Kakashi. Hanya itulah masakan yang bisa ia masak untuk saat ini. Untuk rasanya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan bubur yang Kakashi buat.

Dadanya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang saat mendekati posisi Sakura yang tengah duduk menatap jendela beserta balkon. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah ayunya, membuat helaian pink iu berkibar layaknya bendera. Sasuke meliriknya dari sudut mata, sungguh tak percaya ia bisa menenangkan gadis itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa sangat takut dan kaku. Bingung karena tak tau harus berbuat apa ketika Sakura mengamuk dan memaki-maki siapapun.

"Aku sudah siapkan maka siang untukmu. Makanlah.. setelah itu minum obat yang Deidara berikan agar kondisimu bisa pulih." Sasuke meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas nakas -di samping dimana Sakura duduk. Gadis itu diam saja sembari terus menatap luar jendela tanpa berkedip.

"Aku ingin keluar."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Oke, kau boleh keluar. Asal makan dan minum obatlah dahulu."

"Akan kulakukan nanti." Jawabnya datar.

Sakura beranjak. Melewati Sasuke yang masih duduk ditempatnya. Ia tak peduli raut kekhawatiran yang mulai tampak pada lelaki itu. Ia hanya ingin sebentar saja pergi dari tempat dimana kehormatannya terenggut dengan paksa. Memilukan. Ia tak bisa melupakannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Saat lelaki berambut _dark_ tersebut hendak berdiri dan bersiap-siap, Sakura mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula, tidak akan jauh." Perkataannya begitu dingin. Seolah-olah mengisyaratkan agar tidak mengikuti dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan Sakurapun berlalu tanpa sepatah kata lagi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak berkutik atas keputusan sang gadis. Memandangi punggung rapuh yang semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat. Manik kelam Sasuke menyendu, ia kira kemajuan yang diperlihatkan adalah sebagai pintu gerbang dimana ia bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Akankah ia duduk terdiam dan menunggu hingga Sakura kembali? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi dengannya?

Pergulatan batinnya meriuh. Pikiran demi pikiran menghantui dan memaksanya untuk bertindak secepat mungkin. Sasuke melirik jam digital berbentuk apel hijau diatas nakas. Masih pukul 1 siang. Udara di luar mungkin sedikit panas, dan Sakura tak membawa jaket ataupun payung untuk sekedar melindungi sirinya dari terik sinar matahari. Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia benar-benar harus menyusul gadisnya.

Dan Sasuke tak bisa diam tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa. Biarlah ia menuruti apa yang diputuskan oleh hatinya. Karena Sasuke sudah berjanji.

 **．．．**

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gaara?" Kakashi membuka percakapan. Ia membawa dua cangkir _coffelatte_ dan meletakkannya diatas meja kecil di depan sofa.

Gaara melepaskan jas miliknya. "Hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu kallau permintaan sponsor untuk Pekan Olahraga telah disetujui oleh Kakakku."

"Kakakmu?" Kakashi tampak bingung. Sementara Gaara mengangguk.

"Kepala Perusahaan Reo Company. Temari." Jelas Gaara santai.

Kakashi melongo. Otaknya memastikan bahwa apa yang didengar oleh kedua telinganya itu tidak salah. "K-kau adik Temari?" Tanyanya meyakinkan. Lalu dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari lelaki tampan pemilik manik _jade._

Ia sungguh tak tau jika Gaara adalah adik dari Temari. Mantan pacarnya sebelum menikah dengan Rin. Pasalnya, Gaara dan Temari tidak memiliki kesamaan fisik yang mencolok seperti garis wajah, kontur wajah, manik mata, warna rambut, atau beberapa detail lainya. Ia hanya tau bahwa Temari hanya memiliki satu adik laki-laki berambut cokelat yang bernama Kankurou. Itupun ia hanya beberapa kali saja bertemu sejak masih menyandang status kekasih dari salah satu pewaris Reo Company. Perusahaan besar yang berjalan di bidang jasa penyediaan alat-alat olahraga.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini. Kukira ia hanya mempunyai satu adik lelaki saja." Ujarnya.

Gaara meraih cangkir berisi kopi dengan uap yang masih mengepul di udara. Meniupnya sebentar dan kemudian menyesapnya pelan. "Awalnya semua orang tak percaya jika aku adalah adiknya. Itu karena saat berada disini aku tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari rumah. Kecuali untuk sekolah. Lalu setelah wisuda kelulusan SMA, Ayah mengirimku ke Belanda untuk melanjutkan pendidikan disana. Alhasil, kehidupanku tak pernah terekspos. Malah tak ada yang tau." Ia kembali meletakkan cangkir tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Yah akhirnya pendidikanku telah selesai, dan Kakak menyerahkan cabang perusahaan di kota ini kepadaku." Ia menoleh pada lelaki perak itu. "Jadi mulai sekarang, kau akan bekerjasama denganku, _Senpai._ "

"Itu terdengar lebih baik," Kakashi mendesah, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah, dan aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan Kakakmu lagi."

Gaara tersenyum. "Sebelumnya, Kakakku sudah menghubungi Ketua Dewan Universitas tentang hal ini. Dan beliau menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya padamu secara langsung. Apalagi kau yang memegang penuh kendali dalam acara Pekan Olahraga. Aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang dalam acara tersebut."

Kakashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berniat untuk berjabat tangan. Gaara menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya."

"Aku senang kau mempercayakan hal ini pada kami," Gaara melirik jam tangannya. "Oh jika kau tak keberatan, aku harus mengakhiri pertemuan kita hari ini, _senpai_. Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa mengobrol di lain waktu."

Saat itu juga Gaara berpamitan. Ia memakai jasnya kembali dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sopan. Keduanya saling mengenal sejak dulu, dimana Kakashi adalah mahasiswa magang dan mengajar pelajaran atau ekstrakurikuler di sekolahnya. Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas guru dan murid saja. Saat itu perawakan Gaara yang masih terbilang gendut, tidak menarik dan berbeda jauh dengan sekarang. Bertransformasi menjadi pemuda tampan, gagah, jangkung dan menawan dengan setelan pakaian ala kantor. Sama seperti halnya Sakura.

Ia berjalan melewati lorong para guru. Menyapa beberapa diantaranya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana -mengambil ponsel beserta kunci mobil. Menghidupkan layar _touch_ tersebut dan mengusapnya. Terpampang sebuah foto jadul berwarna klasik _fullscreen,_ menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan tubuh gendut dan kacamata pantat botol sedang terseyum sangat tipis. Dan ia turut tersenyum melihat foto tersebut.

Gaara masih tak mengerti. Saat ia hendak masuk kedalam ruangan Kakashi, kalau tidak salah ia mendengar bahwa pria perak itu menyebutkan nama Sakura. Tampak familiar di telinga dan membuat rasa penasarannya berkembang.

Sebenarnya siapa yang Kakashi maksud?

Apakah Sakura nya? Ataukah Sakura yang lain?

Memang banyak orang diluar sana yang juga memiliki nama seperti bunga berwarna _soft pink_ tersebut. Tak hanya satu, mungkin puluhan atau ribuan wanita yang memilikinya. Ia hanya berharap jika Sakura yang disebutkan oleh Kakashi bukanlah Sakura nya yang ia kenal. Bukan Sakura yang sudah lama ini ia rindukan. Bukan pula Sakura yang akan menjadi tujuannya.

Semoga saja bukan.

 **．．．**

Banyak yang tau jika komplek apartemen di daerah tersebut memiliki sebuah taman dengan danau buatan. Ini adalah musim semi. Dimana bunga-bunga serempak bermekaran membentuk formasi-formasi yang indah. Bukan hanya lebah saja yang bergembira, manusiapun juga merasakan karena melihat nikmat keindahan yang Tuhan berikan. Jika begini, banyak pengunjung yang berasal dari luar daerah berbondong-bondong melihat suasana berbeda nan menakjubkan seperti saat ini.

Begitupun juga Sakura.

Ia berjalan tertunduk sembari tangan kanannya memegangi lengan tangan lainnya. Tatapannya datar pada jalanan semen. Ia tak peduli banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, tak peduli beberapa tetangganya yang mencoba bersikap ramah hendak menyapanya. Yang Sakura tau adalah terus berjalan, menuruti kemana kemauan kakinya akan pergi. Hanya berharap yang kakinya tuju adalah sebuah tempat dimana bisa menenangkan pikirannya serta melepas penat walaupun sedikit.

Berkali-kali ia mendesah, menghela nafas panjang. Kata orang, jika dilakukan akan membuat pikiran menjadi lebih ringan. Namun bagi Sakura tidak. Permasalahannya terlalu berat, ia depresi. Rasanya seperti.. entahlah. Sangat rumit. Bercabang. Ingin sekali ia lari, pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dan berniat memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan lingkungan baru. Akan tetapi ia terlalu takut kalau sewaktu-waktu hal itu terulang lagi. Banyak laki-laki diluar sana yang lebih brengsek dari mereka berdua.

"Hahhhh.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendesah. Terik panas Matahari tak mengganggu lagkahnya untuk berbelok sekedar berteduh atau mampir ke kedai. Untung saja ia membawa ponsel sekaligus dompet. Ada beberapa lembar uang kertas dan koin. Jika ia lapar, dapat membeli roti atau makanan kecil. Sayangnya, sedikitpun ia tak merasa lapar. Makanan semalam adalah terakhir kalinya masuk ke dalam perut. Untuk saat ini, tak ada yang bisa menggoda selera makannya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu tertekan oleh masalah ini hingga membuat nafsu makannya berkurang.

Kakinya terus melangkah, dan terhenti beberapa menit kemudian. Kedua indera pendengarannya menangkap suara angin bercampur dengan suara anak-anak yang terdengar sangat bergembira. Sakura menoleh. Terpaku tatkala ia melihat pemandangan sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Bunga-bunga cantik bermekaran, pohon-pohon tampak subur dengan dedaunan hijau rindang. Ada beberapa anak-anak yang bersuka cita saat menaiki sebuah wahana berbentuk bebek terapung diatas danau.

Mungkin tempat inilah yang ia inginkan untuk menyejukkan tubuh lelahnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju sebuah kursi taman kosong yang berada tepat di bawah pohon _Maple_. Lantas ia duduk menghadap danau. Memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari pepohonan. Tidak ada aroma sesejuk ini yang membuat beban di otaknya sedikit terangkat. Manik Emerald itu menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang juga duduk di pinggir danau. Banyak dari mereka yang terlihat bahagia. Sakura ingin sekali tersenyum sedikit saja. Seperti mereka atau anak-anak yang belum mengerti sama sekali tentang takdir dunia. Hanya mereka yang beruntung, mendapatkan kehidupan yang enak sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Aku lelah." Ucapnya seraya kedua sinar matanya yang meredup.

Sementara itu beberapa meter tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, Sasuke terlihat memakai sebuah topi dan masker penutup. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku kecil dengan sebuah meja bundar terbuat dari semen. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil -berpura-pura membaca sembari pandangannya terus tertuju pada Sakura yg kini sedang menunduk. Di hati kecilnya, ingin sekali menemani Sakura. Duduk di samping sang gadis dan berharap kehadirannya dapat turut menyangga beban berat yang dipikul sendirian. Namun, ia harus memusnahkan pikiran tersebut. Karena dengan kehadiran dirinya mungkin malah membuat Sakura terganggu.

Untuk saat ini biarlah seperti ini.

"Paman.. apa paman ingin sesuatu? Kedai kami memiliki beberapa kue dan minuman." Seorang bocah berusia sekitar 12tahun mendekati mejanya. Sasuke berbalik menatapnya.

"Dan hari ini ada menu kue spesial, paman." Bocah tersebut tersenyum -memberikan kertas menu lengkap dengan gambar.

"Apakah enak?" Tanyanya.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebih lebar. "Ku pastikan paman tidak kecewa jika mencobanya."

Sasuke terdiam. Maniknya menatap kertas menu dan Sakura bergantian. Cukup lama, hingga bocah tersebut duduk menunggu di bangku depannya. "Baiklah, aku akan membeli. Tapi bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

Ia menatapnya penuh arti. Bocah itu bingung, tampak berpikir sebentar. Lantas kembali tersenyum lebar seperti sebelumnya. "Siap! Asalkan paman mau membeli salah satu dari menu kami." Dan Sasuke tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

.

Kenangannya meliuk-liuk terbang jauh seraya hembusan angin yang tak berwujud. Saat itu, saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Ia teringat momen dimana dirinya yang masih berusia 7tahun, bersama ayah dan ibunya berkunjung ke sebuah danau buatan yang sangat elok. Lintasan semen berbentuk segienam simetris sepanjang pinggiran danau tersebut. Sakura masih ingat betul tawa yang menghiasi mereka bertiga. Ayah yang humoris, ibu yang sekilas terlihat keras namun penuh kasih sayang. Ia bersyukur dilahirkan di sisi mereka.

Senyum muram terlihat dibibirnya. Saat bersama orangtuanya adalah hal yang jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Ia merindukan kasih sayang mereka, walaupun terkadang menyebalkan karena aturan konyol dan omelan nyaring memekakan telinga.

Sakura mengubur wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangan. Ia tak dapat membendung rasa rindu kepada mereka -yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya. Sempat ia terpikir, jika keduanya masih hidup tentu takdirnya takkan sepahit ini. Ia tak memiliki saudara atau siapapun. Sahabatnya, Ino juga tak bisa meredakan gundahnya. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, dan dipertemuan mereka kembali tak menjamin hubungan mereka sedekat dulu. Bagaimanapun juga Ino memiliki pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan hanya untuk merawatnya.

Siapa lagi?

Aburame Shino. Salah satu sahabat terbaiknya saat SMA. Tak mungkin ia memberitahukan kondisi dirinya saat ini. Ia sangat kenal siapa sosok lelaki baik dan cukup tampan itu. Sulu bahkan sempat mengutarakan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Namun Sakura tak bisa menerimanya, karena takut jika akan membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka hancur. Dan Shino mengerti akan hal itu. Sakura bertemu lagi dengannya tepat 2minggu sebelum orang tua Sakura meniggal. Yang jelas, Sakura tak bisa memberitahu tentang semuanya kepada Shino. Karena ia tak ingin Shino terlibat permasalahan ini.

Tenten? Ia bahkan tak tau sahabatnya sekarang berada dimana.

Kiba. Bukan orang yang bisa diandalkan.

Ia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Merasa bahwa tak ada satupun orang yang bisa menolong dirinya.

"Nona cantik."

Suara anak kecil memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepala. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah dengan membawa nampan. Ia meletakkan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat piring melamin berisi sepotong kue berwarna cokelat dan krim putih yang bercampur dengan potongan-potongan kecil buah ceri pada kursi tempat duduk. Disamping piring kue, ada satu gelas _strawberryshake_ lengkap dengan penutup dan sedotan.

Sakura mengusap aliran air matanya. "S-siapa kau?"

Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Konohamaru." Tersenyum polos pada Sakura. Mau tak mau ia menyambut tangan kecil itu. "Ku lihat nona sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Jadi Makanlah, ini akan membuat suasana hatimu menjadi lebih baik."

Konohamaru memindahkan piring berisi kue dan minuman tersebut tepat disamping Sakura duduk. Tanpa pembicaraan yang lebih lanjut, bocah tersebut lari meninggalkannya sembari membawa nampan. Sakura bingung, padahal ia tak memesan kue tersebut. Siapa anak kecil itu? Darimana dia?

Ia menoleh ke belakang dimana anak tersebut lari. Menuju sebuah kedai yang terletak di pinggir jalan, seberang danau. Dan Sakura tau bahwa anak tersebut berasal dari sana. Ia hanya heran, mengapa anak yang bernama Konohamaru itu memberikannya kue dan minuman? Ah.. mungkin ia akan mampir ke kedai tersebut dan membayarnya nanti.

Sakura memandangi kue tersebut -mengambilnya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Wanginya harum, seperti campuran antara buah ceri, strawberry dan cokelat. Tampak menggoda, didalamnya ada dua lapis roti cokelat dengan titik-titik _chocochips_ yang menggumpal. Sakura belum pernah mencicipi kue yang bertekstur seperti ini. Setidaknya inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat bagaimana desain kue yang sangat unik.

Ia mengambil garpu kecil dengan dua tusukan. Mengiris sedikit bagian kue dan krim -lantas memasukkannya,ke mulut. Pertama kali yang ia rasakan adalah manisnya krim lembut. Setelah itu rasa cokelat kue menyatu sangat serasi dengan rasa krim. Sakura terkejut. Itu kue yang sangat enak menurutnya. Memakan kue tersebut, sejenak ia bisa melupakan beban pikirannya. Bahkan ia tampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang sangat bahagia ketika dihadapkan dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun beserta lilin yang berbentuk angka.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura. Kini ia bisa tersenyum lega saat gadis itu tampak senang. Tak sia-sia ia mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang cukup banyak demi sepotong kue dan senyuman Sakura. Baginya itu sudah cukup. Dan Kakashi tak perlu tau tentang ini.

Sasuke menyuapkan kue terakhir yang sama ke dalam mulutnya. Menghabiskan _Tomatoshake_ dalam gelas dan berdiri. Ia pergi dengan senyuman dan perasaan yang menghangat.

Ia akan berterimakasih untuk hari ini.

 **. To be continued .**

Chapter 06 finished! Maafkan kalao masih ada banyak typo yang bertebaran. Hehe.. dan maafkan karena update terlalu lama #mringis #digamparreaders.

 **Big thanks an hug for all readers, followers, favorites and reviewers.**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Hyemi761** ah untuk momen mereka bertiga entar dulu deh, hehe yang masalah saat ini belum kelar, ta seleseiin dulu sampe sakura udah bener2 luluh. Insyaallah nanti momennya ah.. aku udah bayangin malah jadi baper sendiri wkwk.. nikahnya mungkin setelah anaknya lahir huehehehe.. entar tunggu deh si saku nikah sama siapa hehe, masih saya rahasiakan bener, soalnya buat kejutan gitu #padahal pada nggak terkejut. Wkwkw.. terimakasih hyemi-san :D

 **Chichak Deth** santai santai ... (aku manggilnya siapa?) #bingung. Untuk momen2 ini emang sakura lagi tertekan banget. Jadi ya maklumin hehe.. saya mungkin kurang dalam memasukkan emosi si kaka sasu nya jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Feelnya mungkin sesikit, malah dominan si saku sepertinya hehe.. tapi saya berterimakasih kalo ada sedikit saran ato kritikan yang bersifat membangun. Saya sangat terbantu sekali buat jadiin referensi hehe.. terimakasih yaah..

 **Rizka scorpiogirl** dapetkah feelnya sakura? Uhuhu aku kira kurang mengena gitu.. boleh kok nanya hehe.. tapi jawabannya entar si chapter2 selanjutnya hehe.. terimakasih yaak

 **Yoshimura Arai** coba tebak coba tebak :D

 **ana77** maaf lama yaah, tapi sudah apdet ini hehe.. bagaimana chapter kali ini?

 **Y** sebelumnya terimakasih buat sarannya yah :D tapi kalo tiap chapternya diisi sasusakukaka entar malah ngebosenin.. bukannya mau condong gitu, tapi mereka satu-satu ada momennya seniri2 jadi gimana perasaan mereka, apa yg mereka rasain, atao apa aja yang uah dilakukan mereka buat ngeluluhin hati si saku ini.. makasihh yaak :D

 **Reihan** ah.. malah saya yang tergoda sama pesona gaara wkwk.. andai.. #baper #bayangin.

 **ZeZorena** aamiin.. aamiin.. semoga yah yah..

 **SyifaCute** oaahh.. tapi poliandrinya di fic-fic aja yah.. kalo nyata, pasti kagak boleh hehe.. tapi inilah fic hasil imajinasi nista saya wkwkw.. ohoy! Terimakasih dukungannya buat Sakura yah :D dan terimakasih untuk semangatnya yaah..

 **Taka Momiji** nah chapter kali ini gimana? Hehe.. bentak-bentaknya udah gk separah kemarin kan? Hehe..

 **Jamurlumutan462** sayangnya apdetnya terlalu lama wakaka.. nah kita lihat chapter2 depan yah.. entar sakura sama sapa hehe.. tapi udah ketauan di summarynya sih :v

 **Lveplkdt** endingnya belum tau mau sampe chapter berapa, soalnya entar bisa berubah juga hehe..

 **Danty Indriastuti** terimakasih Danty-san! Hehe.. hayo hayo tebak? Anak siapa coba :D

 **Vianna Cho** salam kenal juga yah :) terimakasih reviewnya hehe..

 **wowwoh geegee** tapi konfliknya nggak barengan kok hehe.. kalo barengan entar aku yang pusing, bikin dialong sama narasi nya gimana wakakak.. tebak ajah ya.. anak siapa hehe..

 **Guest** yosh sudah lanjut, maaf lama yaaak..

 **Lui** ah segi empat.. bayanginnya ribet bener.. cuman keputusan Sakura yang mutlak hehe..

 **Ihfaherdiati395** hah? Masa gk bisa nebak itu siapa ? Hehe.. tadi ada perkenalannya juga, hehe.. kayaknya mereka nggak bakalan ngomong itu sama sakura, percuma aja kali hehe.. kan mentalnya belom stabil, entar dibejek2 lagi haha..

 **CherrySand1** sip! Sudah lanjut ya..

 **temaram senja** oh iyakah? Menurutku malah payah banget #plak ini masih amatir sayanya hehe.. jadi nurut sama imajinasi saja, #tapi kadang sampe kebablasan. Wkw.. terimakasih yaah :D

 **uchiha ushio** yosh sudah apdet hehe.. tapi maaf lama yah :D aku seneng bgt baca reviewmu, bikin mesam mesem nggak jelas akakaka.. nah entar jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya yaah :D

 **Haruno Rani** udah lanjut oke? Terimakasih ya :D

 **ushio** terimakasih ya, maaf kalo updetnya lama hehe.. tapi yg penting udah apdet gitu.. hehe..

 **uahio** eh ini sama ya sama yg diatas?

 **riniarafah** nah siapa coba? Hehe siapa bapaknya wkw.. jangan bayangin kejadiannya yah :D

 **Uchiharuno mito** makasih ya, sudah apdet ini, oke?

Sekali lagi saya berterimakasih pada readers yang sudah menunggu updatean yang menyebalkan ini.

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya yah :D jaa..

Salam S. Revi.


End file.
